Entrapment of the Peach
by Skylinger
Summary: Jareth has been waiting.One bite of Peach sealed her fate and Jareth will have what is his.This story begins one way but is filled with unexpected twists.No Humor. Jareth is vengeful and he isn't the only one. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 Almost Time

**Entrapment of the Peach**

**(Almost Time)**

**Disclaimer – Characters of the Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson not me. Characters not in the movie are my own creations. Any character names that appear in any labyrinth related things are coincidence. **

**Author's Note: Chapters 1-12 hve been edited. Please Welcome my Beta (vampyr-eternal). She sighned on just after I completed chapter twelve but has already looked over all the chapters already posted and they are now reposted.**

The sun was just beginning to rise as the Goblin King stood on his balcony looking out over his Labyrinth. He enjoyed the calmness it him and liked to begin each day with a look at the great maze. It helped him center himself and prepare for the day. Today he needed to be in control of his emotions and everything that took place. Today Sarah would be returned to him.

The king smiled arrogantly at this thought. He knew the girl had no idea she would be returning to the labyrinth. Sarah had done well on her run, but had made one fatal mistake. She had taken a single bite of a peach. The Labyrinth had returned her after she won the game because she was too old to turn but too young to remain as well. That all changed today, when she turned 18. The girl may have rejected his offer, but it didn't matter. The peach bite sealed her fate. Sarah had rescued her brother but had become entrapped herself. She just didn't know it yet.

"Sire?"

"Is everything ready Talon?" Jareth inquired of his captain.

"As you requested." He replied.

"Good."

"I imagine she'll be rather surprised when she learns you have power over her," Chale commented.

Jareth smirked. "I'm sure she will. I must admit the fact she has read so many fairytales and still took a bite of the peach I sent her, surprised me. I had thought it would be far more difficult to ensnare her."

"True, but I do not believe the girl is used to such physical activities." The captain commented. "If I remember correctly, it was also late when she came here the first time." The king simply shrugged unconcerned. "Have you decided how to handle her arrival yet?"

"No. I'll decide after I see her reaction." King Jareth replied. "She'll either be happy to see me or fearful. So long as she behaves she'll stay out of the tower. If she reacts badly I suppose I'll have to be cruel for a while until she understands I am her master and she is mine for whatever I wish."

Jareth pulled out a crystal that remained clouded, forbidding him from seeing his dark haired obsession. "Two hours left Sarah. You're about to learn you should never deny a Fae."

**Author's Note: I know this is a VERY short chapter. I promise no other chapters will be this short.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sarah's Birthday

**Chapter Two**

**(Sarah's Birthday)**

Sarah smiled as she sat up in her bed. Today was her birthday. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 8a.m. She had only three hours until her party. Excited the dark haired girl threw back her covers and got out of bed. She slipped her leopard house shoes on and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Morning!" She said cheerfully as she entered the breakfast room.

"Here's the Birthday Girl," Diane said happily. She walked over and the two women exchanged a hug. "Happy Birthday sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom." The dark haired girl said.

"Happy birthday honey." Her father told her as the teenager took a seat at the table.

"Thanks Daddy." She replied.

"Happy Birthday! Hap Birtday, Happy Bitday." Toby shouted happily at her.

"Thanks Squirt." She said and, reaching over, hugged her little brother. Toby continued to wish her a happy birthday over and over again. Occasionally he'd miss a letter or add a letter but she didn't mind. She loved him no matter what.

Sarah had done a lot of growing up since she left the Labyrinth. She had become very close to not only Toby, but Diane as well. It wasn't long after she got back that an unfortunate truth came to light. Diane had been taking the blame for things trying to protect Sarah from her mother ditching her. The dark haired girl had apologized but Diane had brushed it off. Diane didn't blame Sarah. Diane had simply suggested they move on and that's exactly what they did.

The dark haired girl still loved her fantasy world but now knew that not every story would have a happy ending. Sarah had tried many times to call her friends from the Labyrinth but they had never come. It made her worry what had become of them. If it had only been Hoggle she wouldn't have been as concerned, figuring he was just afraid of the Goblin King, but not Sir Didymus. None of them had called. Three years had gone by and not a single peep from any of them.

"Are you excited for your party?" Diane asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks again mom." Sarah said.

"Glad I could get the room for you." Diane replied and put a plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage before the birthday girl.

Sarah's parents were going all out for their daughter's 18th birthday. They had rented a ballroom at a beachfront hotel and arranged for a DJ and caterer. They'd even hired a party planner. Everything was going to be perfect for Sarah's beach party themed birthday.

"This is going to be such a perfect day!" Sarah said excited as she continued to eat her breakfast. "Nothing could possibly go wrong today!"

"Careful sweetheart saying things like that could come back to haunt you." Her father warned.

Sarah smiled. "Not today dad. Today is going to be a day to remember." Diane smiled at her, enjoying the girl's excitement.

With her breakfast eaten Sarah put her dishes in the dishwasher and headed up the stairs. It was time to get ready.

She jumped in the shower and quickly got cleaned up. Throwing her robe on she headed back to her room. She took out her emerald green bikini with tiny gold leaves and the matching emerald green sarong with larger gold leaves on it. Sarah smiled. pleased with the bikini she'd bought for her party. Yep she was going to drive the guys wild.

Sarah took her robe off and tossing it onto the bed slipped the bikini on and tied the sarong. With her outfit on it was time for makeup and hair. Since her nails had been done the day before all she needed was a little mascara, and a little lipstick.

The dark haired girl then turned her attention to her hair. She considered leaving her hair completely down and curling it but then realized chances were high she'd end up in the water at some point. Still she didn't want to leave it plain. Finally she compromised and pulled the top of her hair back in a gold barrette and then curled it. It looked fantastic and once she got wet her hair wouldn't be in her face.

"I can't believe it's my birthday." She said happily to herself.

"Sarah we need to go." Diane called to her.

"Coming!" Sarah called. She picked up her beach bag and headed for the door. "My sun block." She said opening the door as she looked into her bag. "Oh here it…." Sarah screamed unable to finish her sentence as she suddenly began to fall. She hadn't noticed when she opened her door that it didn't lead to her hallway.

It felt like Sarah fell forever before she finally landed on all fours in a pile of pillows. Sarah looked around at the pillows confused. She looked up and froze. Sitting on his throne less than fifteen feet from her was the Goblin King.

"No, No, No!" Sarah shouted as she scooted away from him. "I beat you! You have no power over me!" She yelled boldly. Sarah waited to be returned home. Nothing happened.

Jareth laughed at the dark haired girl not just amused but wickedly. "I think you'll find things have changed." Calmly he rose from his throne.

Sarah quickly got to her feet and scrambled backwards only to be taken hold of by two guards. "Let me go!" She demanded. The guards ignored her request and held her where she was. Sarah looked back to see the blonde haired man closing in on her. "Send me home! You can't keep me here!" She shouted at him as she continued to try to back away with no avail.

"Oh I think you'll find not only can I keep you here, but I have complete power over you." The Goblin King said arrogantly. Sarah tried to pull away as Jareth clasped her chin, but the guards held her where she was. "You see you're 18 as of now. That means you belong to me."

"No I..." Her words died as he grasped her throat.

"Oh yes Sarah. That bite of the peach you ate sealed your fate. You were returned before because you were too young to keep but not now little girl," He said and let his eyes rake down over her body. "Now you're old enough to serve me any way I wish."

"No." She said in a horrified whisper.

"Oh yes girl. You are mine and you better get used to it." Jareth said coldly. "I can be a kind master but I can also be cruel."

"You're not my master!" Sarah yelled defiantly.

Jareth grabbed the girl's hair and yanked her forward and into his chest. "I am your king, lord, master and any other title I wish to bestow. You are mine Sarah. Accept it and please me or suffer the consequences." He warned and practically threw her back at the guards. "Take her away!"

"NO!!!!" Sarah yelled as the guards dragged her out of the throne room.

"Such a pity." Jareth said as he heard her continue to scream as she was taken out. "It seems I may have to be cruel."

"You expected this." Talon said knowingly.

"Of course. She's a stubborn minx but I'll tame her." The Goblin King replied. "She just needs to learn her place."

Sarah continued to struggle but the men maintained their grasp. They forced her down a few hallways and then up several stairs before finally coming to a large wood and iron door. One of the guards opened the door and Sarah was shoved inside, where she fell onto the stone floor. The door closed and she could hear the click of a lock.

The dark haired girl looked up to find herself alone in a room. There was a bed, a table and two chairs, nothing more. Sarah turned back to bang on the door, only to find it was gone. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she slowly stood up and looked at her surroundings. Seeing a window she raced to it only to have her hopes crushed. She was high above the ground in one of the castle's towers.

"No." She moaned. "I won. I shouldn't be here! I won." Sarah wailed as she sank to the ground and cried. Not only was she trapped in a tower, a prisoner of the Goblin King, but she knew she'd never see her family again. The only thing she didn't know was exactly what would happen next. Her perfect birthday had just become a perfect nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3 The Nightmare Begins

**Chapter Three**

**(The Nightmare Begins)**

Sarah had been left in the towers alone for hours. There wasn't even a door for her to pound on. Surrounded by stone she had spent the entire time feeling scared, alone and sad. Her perfect birthday was gone. Only uncertainty and the tower she'd been left in remained.

The sun had already begun to set as she stared at the place a door had once been. What would she do now?

"Why ever are you on the floor?" A silky voice inquired. Sarah's head jerked up at the sound of the Goblin King's voice.

"Stay away from me!" She said, jumping to her feet and scrambling away from him.

"Now, now Sarah that's no way to greet your Master." He told her calmly as he fiddled with his left glove. Looking at her once again he was pleased by the terror in the girl's eyes. Just the way he wanted it. "Come here." He told her.

Sarah shook her head no and tried to back further away. Unfortunately she had already backed all the way across the room and there was nowhere else for her to go.

"Come here," Jareth said firmly. He watched as Sarah refused yet again. Anger took hold. He disappeared and materialized before her before she could blink. "I said come here!" He yelled at her. She flinched but he ignored it, seizing her hair and pulling her with him to where he had been previously standing.

"Ouch!" She screamed at his harshness.

He released her so quickly it caused her to stumble and fall to the ground on her knees. Bending over he grasped her chin and forced her to look up at him. "You do as your told girl," He sneered at her. Releasing her he came to a fully imposing standing position. Sarah stayed on the ground where she was. For fear or pain he didn't know and didn't care.

"I will be obeyed Sarah. I do not accept disobedience and I will punish you for it." The Goblin King warned. "Get up." Sarah stared at him. His eyes narrowed and she slowly got up from the ground. "Lay on the bed." He told her.

"No!" Sarah shouted before she could stop herself. It was a mistake. Jareth grabbed her and taking two steps threw her down on the bed. She landed face down. Defiantly she looked back to see him walking towards her. Instinctively she turned to face him.

Jareth looked at the dark haired beauty on the bed. Even terrified she looked beautiful. He allowed himself to take a very long appraising look over her and the emerald green bikini she wore. It was only the emerald see through material around her waist with gold leaves that obstructed the view of her lower half a bit.

"Remove that," He ordered gesturing to the sarong around her waist. Sarah just looked at him making no move to remove it at all. "You're trying my patience Sarah. Remove it or you will regret it."

"No." Sarah said defiantly.

"Have it your way." Reaching over he tore the sarong from her waist which affectively turned her on her stomach once more. "Such a pity." He said as his riding crop materialized in his hand. "You'll learn Sarah." He brought the riding crop down on her bottom.

Sarah screamed and tried to move but her arms and legs were suddenly bound. The riding crop came down again and she screamed once more as tears began flowing down her face.

"I will be obeyed!"The Goblin King sneered at her. He brought the crop down on her again and again.

"Please Jareth!" She begged after suffering through several slaps from the riding crop.

"You don't have permission to use my name!" He growled at her and hit her a few more times.

"Please!" She screamed in pain.

"Please what?" He challenged.

"Please stop." She begged. He lifted the riding crop to hit her again and stopped as he heard, "Please stop Master."

Jareth made the crop disappear pleased with her submissiveness. "Very good." He told her. Instantly her wrists and ankles were released. "Turn over."

Sarah's eyes widened. Her bottom still throbbed from the force of his whipping on it. The last thing she wanted to do was put pressure on her sore rump.

"Do I need my crop again?" Jareth asked warningly. He watched as slowly the girl turned over for him. Tears stained her face and had caused some of her hair to mat but he ignored it. Even now he found himself wanting her.

"Understand this and understand it well." The Goblin King said firmly. "You are mine in every sense of the word. No one will fully know you unless I allow it."

Sarah gasped as she suddenly felt his hand slide up her leg and come to a stop next to her most intimate place. She went to move but couldn't as Jareth's hand held her where she was. A moment later, she felt a warm sensation cover her most intimate place, and then it was over.

"What did you do to me?" Sarah asked fearful. She knew the Fae had done something to her but didn't know what.

"I sealed you." The Goblin King said removing his hand from her.

"Sealed me?" Sarah asked for the first time not showing fear.

"It's similar to what some tribes do in your world." He replied. "You are now unable to have intercourse or allow anything else to enter your body." He informed her. "Only I have access." Sarah unconsciously scooted away and The Goblin King laughed at her discomfort.

"Poor Sarah, I imagine it's rather difficult to know I have **complete** control over you and your life," He taunted. Sarah gulped and the king smirked at her. Yes things were the way they should be as far as Jareth was concerned.

"You could've at least let me have my birthday." She said sadly. "Why couldn't you have waited till tonight instead of taking me this morning?" She demanded.

"Watch your tone!" He snapped. "You are my subject and will address me as such. As for why I took you when I did I suppose you can thank your mother."

"My mother?" Sarah said confused.

"The peach you ate bound you to me and forced your return. However it returned you at the time of your birthday. Not just the day you were born Sarah but the exact moment you were born." The Goblin King explained. "Judging by when you arrived I would say you were born at 9:30 in the morning." He watched as Sarah lowered her head. "If it was merely the day you were born you would have appeared at midnight."

Sarah didn't look up. She supposed Diane's breakfast would be the only thing she'd have to keep as a fond memory of today.

"I suppose you'd like to know what will become of you now." Slowly Sarah looked up at the Fae king. While part of her wanted to know his plans for her, the other part would prefer not to. At least then she might have a little hope.

Jareth almost groaned in pleasure at the sight and feeling of fear and uncertainty radiating off her. Humans were fun to scare and torment but Sarah was even better. She had a reason to fear him. She'd been foolish and rejected his offer. The girl may be beautiful but he'd make her pay for it. No one rejected a Fae, let alone a King. Worse yet was to refuse the Goblin King. Of course no one had ever refused him until Sarah and none had refused him afterward.

"You will begin your duties tomorrow." He informed her. Gesturing to her Bikini he said, "While I don't mind you wearing this when we are alone, no one else is to see you like this." In truth he didn't mind having her in it at all. Although he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate if she was walking through the palace in barely anything. Jareth also knew no other male would be able to concentrate.

"This is all I have." Sarah said carefully.

"Clothing will be provided." He told her unconcerned. He stepped away and looked around the room. It was small and depressing even to him. "Prove yourself to be obedient and I will allow you better accommodations. Until then you will simply have to deal with this." He said, gesturing to the bare stone walls.

"I can be generous Sarah, but you will have to earn it. Please me and I will be. Displease me and you will think this is a dream room compared to where I might decide to put you." Sarah visibly gulped, causing Jareth to internally smile.

"Come here." He told her.

Sarah didn't want to go to him, but the fear of him hurting her again made her move her legs off the bed. Slowly she got up and walked to where he stood. Once there she lowered her head, not wanting to see the satisfaction in the Fae kings eyes.

"Very good Sarah." He told her as if he was praising a child. Sarah's fire came back as she looked up and glared at him. "Good," He said pleased to see the fire in her eyes. "I don't want you to lose all your fire little girl. Just recognize when to allow it and went not to." He put his hand in her hair and pulling her toward him kissed her possessively.

Sarah tried to pull away but couldn't break his grasp. Finally Jareth ended the kiss. He allowed his hand to leave the back of her head and go around her throat. "Just obey me in every way and your life need not be overly demanding." He stroked his hand down her throat as he spoke until he stroked just above her left breast. "Make your life easy and please me." Instantly Jareth disappeared leaving a trembling Sarah behind. She had a very bad feeling of what he might want from her.

Sarah crumbled to the ground and started to cry. "It's not fair!"


	4. Chapter 4 Duties to the King

**Chapter Four**

"**Duties to the King"**

Sarah woke to the sound of a click. She looked over to see the door had reappeared and was opening. Fearful it might be the Goblin King she watched. A moment later she saw a woman that appeared to be in her late sixties enter the room.

"Good you're awake. Saves me the trouble." The elderly woman said. "Get up deary you need to get some clothes on you." She added looking the bikini the girl wore over. "Here be your clothing for today."

The dark haired girl watched as a dress that was a short version of a renaissance peasant was laid on the bed. "I'm supposed to wear this?" She asked looking at the rather sexy styled Emerald green, white and brown dress.

"His highness certainly doesn't want to see me in it. Now get dressed and meet me outside the door." The aging woman said and left a pair of shoes and undergarments as well. Sarah watched as the woman left and the door closed.

Sarah did not want to put the dress on. She looked over the white, off the shoulder topped dress. Surely he didn't really expect her to wear it did he? She shook her head no. He could something more appropriate.

"Are you… you're still not dressed." The woman said shocked.

"I'm not wearing that. It's practically indecent!" The dark haired beauty announced.

"Whether you like it or not does not matter Lady Sarah. If the king says he wants you in this then this is what you wear." The white haired woman said gesturing to the outfit she'd left on the bed. "Refusal is not wise."

"You can't expect me to wear that." Sarah said stubbornly.

The elder woman frowned. "It is what the king expects that matters. If you refuse to wear the clothes he has provided you, I will have no choice but to inform him."

"I'm refusing!" Sarah said firmly.

"Very well but he will not be pleased. You may very well regret it ma dear but so be it." The woman turned around and left the room closing the door but left the outfit on the bed. Sarah heard a click and suddenly the door vanished.

Sarah stared at the area wondering why the door had vanished if he was planning on letting her out. "Things aren't always what they seem." Sarah said remembering the words the worm had said during her first trip through the Labyrinth. Getting up she went to where the door had been and started moving her hands along the stone walls hoping to find the door.

Suddenly hearing flapping the dark haired beauty turned to see a white owl enter and transform into the imposing Goblin King. "Surely you aren't already being disobedient this morning." He said, looking at her less than pleased. "Why are you still in that?"

"You can't expect me to wear that!" Sarah said pointing to the clothing he'd sent her.

"Oh really? And why is that?" He asked.

"It's practically indecent!"

Jareth raised an elegant eyebrow and looked over her current outfit. "There is certainly more fabric to the clothing I sent you than what you are wearing now."

"I was headed for a beach party!" She shouted.

"Watch your tone!" He snapped. "I am your sovereign. You will speak to me as such!" The king warned. "Now get dressed!"

"No!" She refused.

"That will cost you." Before Sarah could react Jareth grabbed her and flung her back to the bed. The moment she landed she was suddenly bound once again. "This time no protection." He said as his riding crop materialized in his hand. He waived his hand and the bikini disappeared just as he brought his crop down on her bare bottom.

Sarah screamed feeling the full force of the crop. The bikini hadn't offered a lot of protection but its material had actually softened the sting from the crop. She hadn't realized how much until she'd felt the sting on her bottom was far worse after three strikes than it had been with several with her bottoms on.

"Please Jareth!" She begged as she screamed through tears. He struck her three more times. As if it dawned on her she'd said his name she yelled. "Please Majesty!"

It wasn't master but he would accept Majesty. "You will get up, get dressed, and perform your duties or you will pay for it." Jareth looked at her bare bottom appraising it for a moment. He ignored the redness enjoying the sight. "You will find Mrs. Cumbers waiting outside. Get dressed and get to work." He sneered.

A moment later the green eyed girl heard the fluttering of wings and then she was alone once again. She cried a whole minute before finally managing to sit up. Jareth had left leaving her naked. She had no choice but to obey him.

Still sniffling she put the outfit he'd sent on. Finished, she dried her eyes. Turning to where the door had been, she watched it appear once again. Defeated, she went to the door and opened it.

Mrs. Cumbers looked at her and Sarah knew the woman knew what had happened. "I trust you will comply next time. Come." Without another word the woman began descending the stairs. A solemn and suffering Sarah followed in silence.

Mrs. Cumbers lead her through the castle and over to two large black carved doors. The elderly woman opened the two doors and led the girl inside.

Sarah looked around at the massive room in awe. The furniture was dark mahogany. There were large windows and a set of glass French doors directly across from where the two women stood. A table and four chairs were between the women and the doors in a private eating or sitting area. An enormous mahogany canopy bed was nestled between two large windows on the right side of the room. Everything was masculine and luxurious.

"This is his majesties bedroom." The elderly woman announced. Sarah's eyes widened and looked at the white haired woman. "You will be responsible for keeping his Majesty's suite in perfect order. Pay attention to where everything is and how it looks. King Jareth expects perfection. He like the drapes open during the daytime unless he says otherwise." Mrs. Cumber informed her. "Anything not perfect he might view as you being disobedient." She warned. Sarah made no verbal reply but nodded she understood.

"Through there is his Majesty's dressing area." She said pointing to the right. "The back door on the left leads to his bathing chambers. You are responsible for those areas as well." Again Sarah nodded. "I suggest you take a look around and familiarize yourself with his suite." Again Sarah nodded.

"Good. Beginning tomorrow it will be your job to wake him and see to the delivery of his breakfast. He likes to eat on his balcony where he can look out over the Labyrinth." Sarah simply nodded. Mrs. Cumber walked past the dark haired girl to the doors. Pausing she looked back. "Please him and he can be very generous Lady Sarah."

"Generous." Sarah scoffed.

"You turned down not only a Fae but a King. Did you think there wouldn't be consequences? You should be grateful you aren't in the dungeon!" With that the woman left closing the doors behind her.

Sarah stayed where she was, looking the room over. As much as she hated to admit it, Jareth had excellent taste. The walls were a gold collar. It offset the dark furniture and gave a very dignified appearance. Add the crimson red curtains and comforter and other touches of crimson and it was truly a room for royalty.

Slowly she walked around the room looking at where everything was. She was surprised to find the room seemed to be in perfect order and beyond clean. Becoming curious she headed into Jareth's dressing room.

She gasped at how large and precise everything was. It was a closet most women would kill for. Shirts were hung precisely, as were slacks and dress garments. Everything was neat and orderly in the Mahogany closet. Even the Kings' shoes rested on perfect shoe racks. In one corner of the room was a raised area with mirrors on three sides. Sarah could tell it was used for tailoring and ensuring perfection of his outfits.

The dark haired woman left the dressing room and made her way across the King's bedroom and over to his bathing chambers. Again she gasped. It was enormous. She guessed it was probably the size of a small house. It was definitely bigger than her parent's living room.

The floors were covered in marble black tile. The walls were gold. There was accenting crimson tile around the room keeping in color with the bedroom. The shower was large, measuring about eight feet wide and four feet deep. There were three shower heads. Sarah couldn't help but wonder why he'd need two showerheads let alone three.

The tub was sunk in with five steps leading down into it. It was also very large. It was bigger than a large hot tub but not quite the size of a small in ground pool. Again the size confused the mortal girl. "Why would he need such a large bathtub?" She questioned. Shrugging, she looked the bathing chamber over and again found it spotless.

She left the room and headed into the main room. From there she walked to the left toward the French doors. Opening them she walked out for a look at the view.

Sarah could instantly understand why Jareth liked to begin his day here. The Labyrinth was breathtaking. A gentle breeze blew and Sarah closed her eyes for a moment enjoying its gentle caress. She sighed in contentment. For a moment she could fully relax.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Came the sound of a silky voice in her left ear. Sarah's eyes flew open at the sound of the king's voice.

"I was just..."

"No need to explain," The Goblin King said as his hands rested on the railing, effectively keeping her there. "The Labyrinth is both beautiful and quite relaxing. Of course, it isn't the only thing that can relax me."

Sarah stiffened feeling his left hand move her hair from the side of her neck. She gasped at the feel of his lips suddenly where her neck and shoulders connected. The dark haired girl grasped the banister in shock.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked unable to hide her surprise as she felt his lips begin to travel up her neck.

Jareth smiled against her neck as he continued to places kisses on the side of her neck. "I believe I'm bestowing some attention on your very pretty neck." He felt her shudder and frowned. The shudder was not one a pleasure but of fear. "Relax Sarah." He removed his lips and brought his hands to her shoulders. Very gently he began to massage them. "There's no need to be scared. I can be both gentle and generous."

"I thought I was supposed to be learning my duties." Sarah reminded him.

"You're duties are to me." The Goblin King replied. "Yes, you are responsible for my chambers being perfect, but that is not all. You will also have lessons to teach you court etiquette."

"Court etiquette?" She asked.

"Of course. You will be on my arm whenever I want you. You will see to my every whim." He whispered seductively into her ear. "Whether it be at my side at court.." Jareth said and kissed the side of her neck. "Or here in privacy."

"You'd really force me into your bed?" She asked fearful of his reply.

"I don't have to take you into my bed to enjoy some of your…..assets." He said reaching around her and pulling her firmly back against him. "I won't rape you Sarah. There are plenty of women who are willing to warm my bed. If you enter my bed it will be by agreement." Sarah relaxed at his words. "Once you do it will also be forever."

"That won't happen." Sarah said firmly.

"So sure? It would be a pity if you decided something too rashly as you did when you wished your brother away. Perhaps you'd like to see something before you decide that. Care to take a walk?" He questioned. Sarah did not want to go for a walk, but the look in the Fae king's eyes told her if she didn't go, she'd wish she had.

"Come." Reluctantly, Sarah followed.

**Author's Note : For those of you that are not members and would like to leave a review, comment, or ask a question you may do so through an e-mail address that is now on my profile page. I'd love to hear from you. Again, Thank you to everyone who reads my stories! **


	5. Chapter 5 I have a job for You

**Chapter Five**

Sarah reluctantly began walking through the hallway at the Goblin King's side. They had gone only a few feet when the King sighed. He was being summoned. **Talon.** The King called. Calmly the King looked at the woman next to him. His plan would have to wait.

"It seems I am being summoned." The king told her. "My captain, Talon, will show you to the tower for now."

"Do I have to go back to the tower?" Sarah asked. The idea of being surrounded by stone again was less than appealing to her.

"I suppose he could show you to the kitchens and give you a small tour of your new home." Jareth waved his hand and suddenly the skirt of her dress was much longer as it suddenly reached her ankles. The low cut top also began to cover the top of her only giving a small hint of cleavage. The color remained but the leather pheasant band expanded and before Sarah could blink she was no longer dressed as she had been. The sexy flirtatious dress had transformed into that of a renaissance lady.

"Talon, my Lady Sarah." The King said introducing Sarah to his captain. "Show Sarah to the kitchens and give her a tour of the castle while I see to a wished away."

"Of course Sire." The captain said. Jareth nodded and with a glance at Sarah he walked over to the nearest window and transforming into his owl form he flew away.

"This way my Lady." Talon said and gestured down the other end of the hall.

"Thank you," Sarah said and gave the man a small smile. She couldn't help but be relieved she was out of the tower and being given a chance to look around. With any luck she'd find a means of escape.

Jareth flew through the night air and changing form soon found himself face to face with a teenage boy.

"Who are you freak?!" A teenage boy said, shocked at his presence. "Where's my niece?"

"You might want to consider your words before addressing me boy. I am the Goblin King and you are a mere mortal boy." Jareth sneered at him.

"Where's my niece? My brother will kill me if you don't give her back."

Jareth ignored the boy and began playing with a crystal as he had in Sarah's parents' bedroom a few years ago.

"What's that?" The red haired teenager asked.

"It's a crystal. Nothing more." Jareth said as he had so many times previously. "But if you turn it this way it will show you your dreams." He enticed. "Do you want it?"

"What about my niece?"

"Why would you want her when you can have your dreams?" Jareth coaxed. "Surely your dreams are far better."

He almost groaned seeing the boys mind start to work. He wanted the boy to just accept so he could get back to Sarah.

"No. Wait. You have to let me run your maze so I can get her back!" The teenager replied remembering.

Silently the Goblin King cursed. The wretched boy was going to make him have to deal with him instead of playing with Sarah.

"She's there in my castle." He said irritated. "Still so sure you want to try and reach her?" He asked as the boys eyes widened at the size of the maze. "Take your dreams and make it easy on yourself."

"No! I want my niece back!"

"Very well..." It was then Jareth realized he'd neglected to get the boys name. "boy. You have.."

"Randy. My name is Randy." The red haired teenager informed him.

"Very well then Randy. You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your niece becomes one of us forever. Such a pity." He said and faded from view.

"Great a large maze that belongs to a Halloween freak." Randy said as he stood on the hill Sarah had previously. He sighed and then headed down toward the maze.

Jareth shook his head as he appeared in the throne room. "Randy? What a mundane name." The King commented.

The King watched for a few hours before he realized the boy was making far too great a time. The boy needed to be distracted. Girls and women were easy to distract. Even some males. However, most males were not so easy to distract. If Randy kept his pace up he'd beat Sarah's time.

The Goblin King looked at the crystal in his hands and looked at the boys dreams. The boy dreamed of being a hero and had an attraction to dark haired beauties. "Perfect." He left the throne room in search of his own dark haired beauty.

"**Talon, bring Sarah to the Gardens outside the throne room."**

"**As you wish Sire."** The captain replied through their connection.

Jareth entered the garden and waited. A few moments later he heard a set of doors open to his right and watched as Sarah and his captain entered the gardens. The King's breath hitched for a moment seeing his dark haired beauty walking towards him. Sarah was young but had true grace about her.

"Forgetting something my pet?" The Goblin King said as his captain bowed and she did not. Sarah looked at him confused. "It is customary for a woman to curtsy when she enters the presence of her King."

Sarah considered arguing but, not wanting to get whipped again, she swallowed her pride and curtsied to the man she despised.

"Good." Jareth said pleased. "I have need of you." Sarah stiffened but the king ignored it. "I have a runner that is proving to be even better than you. You will distract him for me."

"I can't." Sarah replied openly, honest.

"Don't worry all you have to do is stand there and look beautiful." The King announced. Jareth looked to his captain. "See to anything while I'm detained." Talon nodded and Jareth vanished taking the dark haired girl with him.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked as they reappeared in a wooded area.

"In the Labyrinth." Was the Kings only reply. "No this won't do at all." Jareth waived his hand and Sarah was suddenly dressed like a slave dancer. Sarah gasped at feeling her stomach exposed and looked down at what he had changed her into.

"Jareth!" She said shocked.

"It's only for a little while." He said and seizing her hand he brought it back against a stone wall where chains suddenly appeared. She gasped but didn't get a word out before her other wrist was also chained to the stone wall.

"There, now you look the part of the damsel in distress." He said silkily. He stepped back admiring the dark haired girl. "Mmm. No, he won't be able to resist you." He stepped towards her and ran a hand over her exposed flat stomach. "Then again I might not be able to either."

"You said you wouldn't rape me." She said, feeling him kiss the side of her neck. She shuddered feeling him smile against her.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. I won't rape you, but that doesn't mean I won't do other things." The Goblin King said. To prove his point he rubbed his right hand over the outside of the material covering her right breast. "How long do you think you could endure my attentions before you wanted more?"

Sarah moved making his hand move off her breast. She glared at him defiantly. "I don't want you." She sneered at him.

Jareth smiled evilly at her before pushing her back into the wall and whispering into her right ear, "Haven't you yet figured out what you want doesn't matter? It's what I want little girl." The dark haired girl gasped as he pushed his lover half into her and she felt his need. "I will have you Sarah. I'll do whatever it takes but I will have you."

"You're so cruel." Sarah said sadly.

"I told you once I could be generous but that I could also be cruel. Don't defy me any longer. You're no match for me little girl. You thought you had won but the game isn't exactly over now is it?" Sarah glared at him and he laughed before fading away.

Alone, Sarah thought about what to do. Maybe there was a way to help the runner. Even if she couldn't escape maybe she could save someone else from her fate.


	6. Chapter 6 The Runner

**Chapter 6**

Sarah struggled with the chains to no avail. Hearing movement she looked toward some trees. A few seconds later she saw a red haired teenage boy that appeared to be her age.

Randy's mouth fell agape at the site of the chained woman before him. She was quite possibly the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Then again the fact the girl was barely covered might be making him feel that way. The mere sight of her made his mind cloud.

He couldn't tear his gaze away from the woman in the green and bronze spaghetti strapped top that left little to the imagination. It showed her cleavage in a very enticing tease. The skirt if that's what you want to call it was made of shades of green and bronze sheer fabric. Only what appeared to be green skimpy satin shorts obstructed his view of her most intimate place. His mouth literally watered with anticipation.

Sarah stiffened as she saw the boys gaze go from shocked to lustful. She knew seeing her had caused him to forget his mission.

"Go." Sarah told him.

"I should help you down." Randy said, still looking at her body rather than her eyes.

"Look at me!" Sarah demanded.

"I am." Randy said mesmerized by the dark haired beauty.

"Damn it stop looking at my body and look at my eyes!" She watched as the teenager finally turned his attention from her body to her face. "I'm a diversion. Go, run. Save whoever it is you wished away."

"But you need help."

"Forget me. You have to go. Don't eat or drink anything or you'll end up back here like I did." Sarah warned.

"But I can help you."

"No. You're doing really well. Even beating my time but you must keep going. Don't trust anything The Goblin King tells you. Just go."

"I'll help you first." The red haired teenager said and walked towards her.

"No! Go! Save the wished away child!" Sarah ordered.

"I'll save you and then my niece." Randy said and stepped up to the stone where she was.

"You can't get these chains undone. Now go before you forget why you're here!" Sarah told him.

"You're so beautiful." Randy said as he reached her. Sarah glared at him. "Don't be that way." He said and touched her face.

"Go save your niece. Quit looking at me and go save your niece." Sarah insisted. The red haired teenager seemed to ignore her completely. "What's wrong with you?"

"This is a dream." Randy said completely unconcerned. "I'd never run across a girl as beautiful as you in real life. It must be a dream." He said and went to touch her stomach.

Sarah kicked out at him. "It's not a dream you idiot! Run and save your niece!"

"Ouch! Dreams aren't supposed to hurt!" He exclaimed.

"This isn't a dream. Now get out of here and go save your niece!" She yelled at him. "Don't stop for anything or anyone! Just get to that castle and win back your niece!"

"But..."

"You can help me by not getting trapped yourself. Now go. And don't eat or drink anything," Sarah reminded him."Go red. Just go."

"My name's Randy."

"Go save your niece Randy. Good luck." He nodded and walked away.

"He can make it." Sarah told herself.

"I doubt that very much." Came the sound of a silky voice. Sarah stiffened as Jareth materialized next to her. The goblin king looked over his chained prize. "More time has passed than you realize. That and I had to take a little time since he decided to try and touch you. Although I won't punish you since you did stop him."

"He was only here a few minutes." Sarah insisted.

"Actually it was quite a bit longer. You see I placed you in a time holding spell." The Goblin King informed her. "What felt like a few minutes to you was actually a few hours."

"What?!" Sarah said outraged.

"Yes. His time will be almost up when we leave here." Jareth snapped his fingers and the chains were gone. Taking hold of her left wrist they disappeared.

Sarah gasped as she found they were now in his chambers. "You will wait here." With that he was gone leaving Sarah completely alone in the dark chambers.

Jareth appeared at the entrance to the castle. The clock chimed and he watched as the boy ran towards him. "Time's up." He announced just before he reached the castle stairs.

"NO!" Randy shouted in despair. "Please you have to give her back!"

"Watch your tongue boy!" Jareth snapped. "I'm feeling less than generous where you are concerned." He watched as the teenage boy looked suddenly confused. "You tried to touch what is mine!" When randy still looked confused he said, "Does a certain dark haired beauty chained to a wall bring back a memory?"

"Who is she?"

"The only one to ever beat and reject me." The Goblin King replied. "Unfortunately for her she took a bite of peach and has been returned to me. Who and what she is, is mine." He watched as the teenager lowered his head. "Time to go home."

"Wait!" Jareth looked at him. "Will I remember this?"

"Yes, but no one else will believe you. Do enjoy explaining your whereabouts and that of your niece," He said in his ever present English accent.

"You mean I have to explain what happened."

"Such a pity." Jareth said. With a wave of his hand the boy disappeared. "Talon see to the child and see that parents are summoned."

"As you wish. I trust you do not wish to be disturbed?" The captain said with a knowing smile.

"No, I don't." The Goblin King agreed. "I plan on enjoying my very enticing little dark haired minx." The captain smirked and the King vanished.

Sarah stood in the center of the room for a few moments after Jareth left. She was disappointed the King hadn't changed her back into the dress she'd been in before he'd decided to use her against Randy.

Feeling as if she needed to calm herself she went to the King's balcony doors. She opened the French doors and walked outside. She was amazed to find the day seemed to have disappeared. The sun was already beginning to set. She placed her hands on the stone banister and looked out over the Labyrinth. It looked so peaceful it was hard to believe so much danger lurked within it.

Sarah heard a heart wrenching scream and lowered her head. She knew the teenage boy had lost. Although it wasn't her fault, she felt a sense of guilt. The Goblin King had used her to distract the boy and it had worked.

"I knew he wouldn't be able to resist you." The Goblin King whispered in her left ear as he materialized behind her. Sarah stiffened feeling the King's hands take a place next to hers on the railing. He leaned into her from behind and sighed. He nuzzled her hair with his face smelling the scent of her hair.

"So enticing." He said and placed his hands on her hips. He smiled sensing her fear and began slowly rubbing the girl's hips. "Mmm." He said and moved his hand from her left hip over to grasp her rear. Sarah jumped at his movement but Jareth never stopped his caress.

"Turn around." He said huskily. Sarah couldn't help but shake a little at his request. She knew he'd said he wouldn't rape her but she'd also seen pure lust in his eyes when he'd chained her to the wall. "Are you defying me?" Jareth asked.

Slowly the dark haired girl turned to face the King of Goblins. Her face didn't hide the fact she was wary of him. Jareth leaned back and cocking his head to the side took a very appraising look of her body.

"That runner was rather bothersome. He took time away from me and you and tried to get his hands on you."

"Perhaps it was a spell." Sarah told him.

Jareth smiled amused. "No it was teenage hormones. Seeing you like this made it far too difficult for him to concentrate. Not that I can blame him. Still he was an unfortunate nuisance and has upset my mood but I'm sure you can make my mood brighter."

"What do you want Ja…Majesty?" Sarah said correcting herself.

The Goblin King smiled. He reached out and slowly ran his right finger over her right breast and down between them. "I'm sure some attention from you could brighten my mood."

"I'm not sleeping with you!" She refused.

"You are if I decide." He replied.

"You said.."

Jareth put a finger over her lips silencing her. "For the third time I said I wouldn't rape you." He said annoyed. "Sleeping next to me isn't rape." Gently he moved his right hand over the exposed portion of her left breast. "Touching you isn't rape."

"You'd molest me?!"Sarah spat at him.

"Most definitely." The king said. "If it is necessary. Though I'd prefer an agreement be made between us that would negate rape or molestation. I'd rather have your agreement to do as I wish to your body."

"Why would I ever agree to that?" Sarah asked glaring at the Fae king.

"I think you'll find I can be very persuasive." Jareth replied.

"Oh really?" Sarah said in pure disbelief. "I highly doubt you can say anything that would make me agree to let you have your way with me."

"Care to take that walk?" The Goblin King inquired.

"Will the walk tell me why I'd agree to anything you want?" Sarah questioned.

"Indeed."

"Fine." Jareth nodded and flicking his wrist her gown reappeared in place of the skimpy garment he'd had her in and they left the room.

**Author's Note: I know you want to know how she could possibly agree. You'll find the answer next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 His Leverage

**Chapter Seven**

**(His Leverage)**

Sarah walked through the halls of the castle at The Goblin King's side. She couldn't help but wonder what it was he thought he could use to make her willingly enter his bed. Well not willingly. She had no desire to enter the bed of the man she walked next to. Sarah couldn't help but wonder what she didn't know. Jareth had said he wouldn't rape her and seemed insistent on that point. He'd said she would enter by agreement. The dark girl somewhat wondered what he wasn't telling her. The thought there might be a rule against things came to mind but was quickly trumped. Jareth had said he wouldn't rape her but he'd also not been opposed to molesting her. Something was being kept from her.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know what he was keeping from her. "What aren't you telling me?" Sarah said, suddenly stopping and watching him with watchful eyes.

Jareth took to more steps when she stopped but hearing her words he turned to face her. The Goblin King had wondered how long it would take her to realize he was keeping something from her. In truth he was surprised she'd waited this long to ask. "Why should I feel the need to keep anything from you?" He asked calmly.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at the King before her. "I know you aren't telling me everything."

"Perhaps I am, perhaps not." He said unconcerned. "What does it matter? You are my subject Sarah I don't answer to you."

Jareth looked away but Sarah watched him. She thought for a minute before deciding to flat out ask. "Are you not allowed to rape me?" Jareth looked at her too quickly. "You can't can you? I have to agree to let you touch me."

"I can touch you all I want." The Goblin King said firmly.

"You can molest me but not rape me?" Sarah asked. Even she wasn't sure about the way she'd asked the question.

"You are a subject of my kingdom. As King, a subject's life is mine. What I do with a subject is entirely up to me."

"Yet you can't just take me." Sarah said a little too defiantly.

He grabbed her forcefully. "You may be a Lady Sarah but I can do anything short of raping you!" He sneered and suddenly released her.

"Wait… Lady?" It was the Sarah realized she'd been called my Lady by everyone. "How am I …"

"You beat the Labyrinth and so you are now a Lady." He grumbled.

"If I were a peasant.."

"You'd have been in my bed minutes after your arrival." He openly admitted.

Sarah gasped. "The only thing stopping you is I hold a title for beating the Labyrinth!" She said shocked.

"Yes." The King fully admitted. "I can touch any unmarried woman in the kingdom I wish. However I cannot have intercourse with one against their will, which holds a title of nobility. They have to agree to it. A peasant however.."

"Is at your mercy," Sarah said realizing and looking down.

"As it should be for any woman." Sarah looked up to see him looking at her coldly. Sarah could see the look of anger and disappointment in his eyes. He was not pleased she'd turned him down.

"I had to save Toby."

"It matters not." He said coldly. He turned away from her. "Shall we continue?"

Sarah swallowed but began following the Goblin King once more. She almost wished she hadn't asked. Then again if she hadn't there was the chance that she'd agree to something she shouldn't without knowing it.

They continued through the halls before coming to a staircase, there they descended the stairs. Jareth lead her down two flights of stairs before they turned down a long hallway to the left. There he led her to the last door. He opened the door and gestured her inside.

Sarah opened the door and entered to see a room full of glowing crystals. The room would have been pitch black if not for so many glowing spheres. "What is all this?" She walked around and peering at different ones saw children or adults. "What are…." She stopped seeing an orb that showed Toby. "Why are you watching my brother?" She asked and turned to face him.

"I watch anyone that has ever been here." The Goblin King replied. "I also watch any traitor that has ever betrayed me." Sarah followed his line of sight to see other orbs sitting displayed on shelves at the corner of the room.

"Will I find Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus there?" She asked hesitantly as she looked at the collection of orbs in the back corner.

"Why don't you find out?" He suggested.

Slowly Sarah walked towards the collection and looked them over. She had already guessed she would see her friends. Sure enough there they were sitting on a shelf chest high. Seeing what was happening though she gasped.

Hoggle, Ludo, and the gallant knight were being forced to work hard labor while a man with a whip would strike out at them. A tear slid down her cheek as she witnessed what they were forced to endure because of helping her.

"You can end their suffering Sarah," He whispered into her ear. A moment later she felt his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure we can come to an agreement that will return your friends to their former lives." He coaxed. She shivered feeling him dip a hand over her shoulder dangerously close to her left breast.

"Why are you watching my brother?" Sarah was disturbed by what she saw but had not forgotten her brother. What was he planning that would make him continue to watch him?

"I told you..."

"Why Goblin King!" She said turning to face him so quickly it surprised him.

"Perhaps I thought to allow him to find a way back."

"Leave my brother alone! I won him! You can't have him!" Sarah shouted.

Jareth would have yelled but that would not have served his purpose. No, this time he'd let it go. "I had to return him Sarah dear. That doesn't mean I can't allow him to return."

"No!" Sarah said alarmed. "Leave him alone. His parents love him."

"Perhaps they do." He said calmly.

"Leave him alone." Sarah pleaded. "Leave him alone forever and let my friends go. Let them return to the lives they had before I came. No more punishing them."

"Are you making me an offer?" The Goblin King asked. His appearance and tone was calm and even passive. Internally the King was ecstatic. He'd known her love for her friends and brother combined with her ever present need to protect others would work to his advantage. Sarah lowered her head in defeat.

"Name your terms." She said sadly. Sarah didn't want anything to do with Sarah but she'd sacrifice herself to protect those she loved.

"I will end the orb on your brother and call my goblins back." The Goblin King began. "Your friends Didymus, Ludo, and Hogwart.."

"Hoggle." Sarah corrected looking at him annoyed.

Jareth smirked. "Yes, yes, Hoggle will be returned to their former lives. No longer needing to fear my wrath."

"And you leave any friends or family members from my world alone. No going after any of them." Sarah said firmly.

"Very well, I shall leave your family and friends completely alone." The king agreed. Sarah nodded pleased. "In return…" he rubbed a finger just above her breast from left to right. "You give yourself completely to me. Every part of yourself." Sarah went to nod and he took hold of her chin.

"Understand the full terms Sarah. I would not want you to think I deceived you later." He told her. "Every part of yourself. You submit yourself to me. You warm my bed whenever I please, and I'm sure it will be often if not every night. You grant me full access to your body whenever and wherever I want it. You also agree to do anything to me I wish. Even if it's in a full throne room. And no holding back."

"Holding back?" She asked with uncertainty.

"I want to hear the sound of your moans when I pleasure you. No holding back and trying to deny yourself pleasure because I'm the one touching you or there's an audience. You have to let yourself enjoy my attentions."

"In a crowded throne room!" Sarah said appalled.

"I'm not saying it would ever happen. I'm saying you agree to entertain my every whim." Jareth told her. "You have until sundown tomorrow to decide."

Seconds later Sarah found herself in the tower once again. She loved her brother and friends but he was asking a lot. It wasn't fair.


	8. Chapter 8 Deceit

**Chapter Eight**

**(Deceit)**

Jareth smiled evilly as he looked at the glowing orbs. Everything was going according to plan. Pleased, he faded from the room of glowing orbs.

Seconds later the Goblin King appeared in the stone and earth covered area where prisoners were hard at work. "Excellent work, gentlemen." He said looking at the three subjects that had betrayed him in helping Sarah.

"The little missy already agreed?" Hoggle asked as the chains disappeared.

"No but she will by sunset tomorrow." Jareth said, unconcerned. "You played your parts quite well. She even shed a tear for you."

"Then our duty is fulfilled?" The fox asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Allow me." The Goblin King said. He waived his hand and instantly healed the one lashing each had received. "There all better."

"You didn't say nothing bout being whipped for real!" Hoggle grumbled.

Jareth shrugged. "It couldn't be helped. No harm done."

"Sawrah." Ludo said sadly.

"Now, now beast. Once Sarah is my queen I will allow you to see her. She never needs to know you helped in her defeat," The Goblin King told the gentle giant. The girl's former companions had not wanted to participate in the Kings plans but had no choice. It was obey the King or die.

"She won't be happy if she finds out." Hoggle said.

"She won't. Besides, even if she does, it would be long after we were wed. It's too late then. By then she'll be my wife and be pregnant or have already delivered my heir." The King said unconcerned. "No gentlemen, Sarah will be mine."

"Dare I say she could still refuse your offer." The fox warned.

"Then you may have to endure a little more pain." The King warned. "I suggest you hope she accepts. You may go but are to remain in this area until sunset tomorrow." Jareth disappeared.

"I do wish we weren't forced to help him." The knight said. "It feels so wrong."

"That's cause it is wrong." Hoggle replied. "You just ain't used to taking the coward role. I know all about it."

"Sawrah." Ludo said sadly.

"Too late Ludo. That dirty rat going to have her after all." Hoggle told the orange furry creature. With a sigh he said, "I told her even if she reached the center she'd never get out again. I knew he'd want her." Shaking his head the three traitors walked away from the guards and other prisoners. Their part in the King's plans was over.

Jareth left the working grounds and appeared in the throne room. "Talon."

"Majesty." The captain said and bowed.

"Have Mrs. Cumber see to Sarah's room. I want it perfect when she enters it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow sire?"

"I've given her to sunset tomorrow to agree to my terms." The king replied. Seeing his captain raise an eyebrow he added, "When she accepts, it's forever. I want her to at least feel she has a choice. Besides she could answer me sooner. For now, she's in the tower." Talon simply nodded.

"Sarah will need an etiquette teacher." The Goblin King announced. "Someone I can trust that is loyal to me and this kingdom. I don't want anything being spread."

"Perhaps Ishaan." Talon suggested. "He's loyal to you and this kingdom and is very adept at keeping things quiet."

"Yes. Ishaan would do nicely. Send for him," Jareth agreed. Talon bowed and left his presence. Pleased Jareth walked over to his throne. Things couldn't get any better.

"Hoggle?" Didymus said after they had walked for only a few minute. "The Peach you gave Lady Sarah meant she had to be returned."

"Obviously," Hoggle grumbled.

"Can she leave again?" Didymus inquired. "Perhaps if fair maiden was to leave this world again she would be free."

"What?" Hoggle said.

"The peach returned her at 18 years of age. Perhaps if she were able to cross into her own realm she'd be safe. The magic of the peach has already been fulfilled yes?"

"You're right. We gotta get to her."

"Sawrah." Ludo said pathetically.

"Come you big fur ball, we gots to get to Sarah and get out of here before that dirty rat can swindle her acceptance."

"Sawve Sawrah?" Ludo asked with gentle hopeful eyes.

"Yes my brother. Let's go save our fair maiden." Didymus said proudly. "I do wish I had Ambrosious now. At least he escaped."

"Carry knwight," Ludo said and gently put the fox night on his shoulder.

"Thank you brother. Now off we must be to save our lady."

Sarah stood there for a moment in silence. She wasn't completely sure what to do. The dark haired girl knew she wanted to help her friends and save her brother but she also knew she didn't want to submit to the Goblin King. It would be giving him exactly what he wanted.

The thought, "Not everything is what it seems." Nagged at her. Suddenly she wasn't sure if what she'd seen was a trick. With a sigh she turned. It was then she noticed the door. It wasn't quite fully shut. Slowly she walked over toward the door. Carefully she opened it and peered outside the door.

Finding no one there she stepped outside. She closed the door and gasped as it suddenly disappeared. Sarah found herself wondering if the door was on some sort of timer to disappear or if it just disappeared automatically the instant it was closed.

The dark haired girl groaned realizing if the door was gone she couldn't get back in. What was she going to do if Jareth found her outside her room? Deciding to figure it out later she decided to see if she could make her way back to the room he'd taken her. If the orbs were still there than perhaps it was real.

Slowly she made her way down the stone stairs. Now fully dark she found it fairly easy to walk down an empty hall and take another stairway down beneath the castle. It wasn't long and she found herself in a very dark hallway. Torches flared to life as she slowly made her way down the hall toward the room of orbs.

Sarah touched the door handle and found it opened easily. Slowly she opened the door and entered. Carefully she made her way inside the dimly lit room. First she went to the orbs that had held the images of her friends. She watched and found she could no longer see her friends at all.

"Was it a trick?" She asked. Thinking perhaps he had moved the orbs she began to look at other orbs. She stopped remembering her brother's orb and went to where it was. There in the orb her brother remained.

"Toby." She said sadly. It was then an idea formed in her head. If she could in fact escape she could save her brother and hide him. Slowly she reached out to touch the orb. Gently she picked it up and held it in the palm of her hands.

She smiled seeing her little brother jumping on the bed. It was story time. Toby always jumped on the bed until he was given a story. "I'll try to get back to you Tobes."

"Well standing there won't get you far." Sarah jumped and then spun around quickly. "Hoggle!" She said shocked to see him. "How..."

"Don't matter missy. We gots to get you out of this castle and back to your world. Come on."

"Yes, make haste fair maiden." Didymus exclaimed.

Sarah took a moment to hug her friends before Hoggle practically shoved her into a hidden passage.

"No time now Sarah. Gots to go before Jareth finds out we done betrayed him again!" Hoggle said.

Quickly the four companions made their way through the passage and out of the castle. Before Sarah knew it they were traveling through the Labyrinth.

"We have to move quickly. Right now the Labyrinth won't stop us but once Jareth finds out it will. We have to make it out and to the bordering kingdom. There's a portal there you can pass though," Hoggle said as they moved quickly.

"You three have to come with me!" Sarah announced. "Who knows what he'd do to you!"

"We don't belong in your world my Lady." Didymus said. "However fear not. We'll be safe enough once we cross into another kingdom." Sarah nodded and they continued on their way. The dark haired girl could only hope Jareth did what he normally did when he returned her to the tower and not go before morning to check on her. If Jareth found her missing things could get far worse for all of them.


	9. Chapter 9 Attempt

**Chapter Nine**

**(Attempt)**

Jareth produced a crystal and looked in on Sarah's tower prison. His eyes suddenly turned angry as he saw the room appeared to be empty. Instantly Jareth vanished and reappeared in the tower. The room was in fact empty.

"Show me Sarah." He ordered the orb. Instantly it glowed and revealed her location. Jareth cursed seeing her in the room of orbs. Instantly he returned to the throne room.

"Talon."

"Majesty?"

"Sarah's in the room of orbs. Put the traitors back to work and I want it to look good."

"As you wish." The red haired captain replied.

Less than pleased, the King of Goblins left the throne room in pursuit of his dark haired obsession.

Jareth appeared in the room of orbs but there was no sign of Sarah. He looked the room over and his eyes fell on where Toby's crystal should be. Jareth growled. The girl had been there and taken the crystal.

"Show me Sarah." He said producing another crystal. The crystal was dark but he could see little movements. Wherever she was it was dark. "Where are you?" He glanced around the room and was about to disappear when something on the ground caught his eye. Walking over he reached down and picked up a ball of fuzz.

"Ludo." He sneered at the fur now in his hand. "I've been too generous." Jareth disappeared from the room of glowing crystals only to appear in the throne room seconds later.

"Talon!"

"You found…no." The captain said seeing the king hold up the ball of fur.

"The traitors have betrayed me yet again," The king said. "Call out the guard and find Sarah!"

"At once!" Talon said. This time the captain didn't bow but Jareth didn't care. Finding the dark haired girl was far more important to him. Meer seconds later alarm bells sounded throughout the castle.

"Goblins find Lady Sarah!" He ordered. Instantly the room was empty as all the goblins headed out in search of the King's obsession.

Jareth fumed. The traitors were going to pay. Not only had they probably told the girl by now but they were trying to escape with her.

"You won't escape me Sarah. I have plans and needs for you to fulfill." Jareth quickly transformed into his owl form and headed out the window.

Jareth flew over the Labyrinth in search of Sarah like he had never searched for anything before. He had not yet extracted his revenge. A revenge which would benefit him greatly. He made several circles around the labyrinth before landing in a clearing.

Once again he produced a crystal. "Show me Sarah." He almost gasped at seeing how far they were through the Labyrinth. They were almost out. Worse yet they were heading toward the exit that would bring them close to a neighboring kingdom and allow the traitors and the girl to get away.

"Oh no you don't little girl!" The Goblin King sneered.

"**Talon, they're heading to the border at Tomahr."** He informed his captain. Quickly the king vanished the crystal, and taking to flight once more, headed for the border. Jareth was not about to lose his obsession again.

As Jareth flew he knew it would be close whether or not he could reach the border first. Owls didn't fly that fast. Even Fae ones could only go so fast. A glance down revealed his goblins were in pursuit and some were quite a bit faster than he was in his owl form.

Sarah and her companions were running through the Labyrinth when they heard the sound of bells.

"Faster, he knows!" Hoggle said as fear entered his voice. "Gots to make it to the border or were done for."

Quickly they ran faster.

"I dare say the King is reversing our passage rights." Sir Didymus exclaimed as the Labyrinth began to shift. "He shall be in a foul mood now."

"We have to make it!" Sarah said still clasping the orb. She screamed as a wall suddenly shifted its place and she was almost hit.

"Careful now the walls are shifting fast. The Labyrinth is now working against us." Didymus warned.

"There!" Hoggle said pleased as he saw they were almost out.

They narrowly missed a few more walls and a few weeds that stretched out to grab them. Quickly the dark haired girl ran out of the Labyrinth with the rock creature, dwarf, and knight at her heels. They wasted no time on celebrating getting out of the labyrinth and ran for the border. Sarah smiled as she saw they were a mere twenty yards away to freedom. She smiled sure they'd make it.

Hearing a squawk Sarah didn't even look back. She knew who it was. "Faster!" She screamed.

They ran even harder. They were almost there when guards suddenly appeared as they walked out of the trees.

"No!" Sarah screamed. Unable to stop she ran smack into Talon. "No! Let me go!" She demanded. "Please!" She begged looking into the brown eyes of the King's captain. Talon however only held the woman where she was. "Please let me go!"

"I think not." Came the sound of an angry voice from behind her. Sarah instantly tensed. "Turn around." Sarah stayed facing the captain. The last thing she wanted was to face the Goblin King. Talon, sensing she would not comply, suddenly forced her to turn around and face the king.

Jareth looked at her for only a moment when he turned his angry eyes on her three companions. "It seems I've been too lenient and generous to you three. A mistake which will not happen again."

"Don't..." Sarah started.

"Silence!" He snapped at his dark haired beauty. Sarah wanted to argue but Jareth's eyes held a deadly gaze. Against her will, the girl fell silent.

Slowly and deliberately Jareth turned his gaze on the girl's three companions. "I give you a chance to redeem yourself and this is how you repay me?"

"We didn't want to do it!" Hoggle shouted at his king. It was a mistake. Jareth didn't hesitate and kicked the dwarf so hard he not only fell to the ground but tumbled.

"Hoggle!" Sarah said and went to help him.

"No." Talon said and held the girl where she was. She looked into his brown eyes and knew he was completely loyal to the Goblin King. There wasn't an ounce of pity in his eyes. No sympathy. Nothing that gave an ounce of kindness. What she did see was coldness. Sarah would even wager the Captain approved of Jareth's treatment of the dwarf.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" Jareth asked looking at the rock caller and knight.

"Sawrah friend." Ludo said.

"That may be beast, but you have disobeyed your King," Jareth said angrily. Pointing at Sarah he said, "She belongs to me. No one takes what is mine!"

"I do..."

"It would be a pity if you finished that sentence and I was forced to punish you even more than I already will." Jareth warned looking at the girl with angry narrowed eyes. Sarah was amazed as his eyes changed their intensity as he looked at his captain. "Take Sarah to the public sentencing square. Have her walk and be sure to chain her when you arrive." Talon gave a single nod before starting to lead the way.

"Just a moment." Jareth said noticing the girl still held the crystal orb that showed her brother. Calmly he approached the girl. "I believe that is mine." Sarah tried to grasp it but with Jareth pulling the crystal and Talon forcing her hands away from it simultaneously she lost the battle.

"Tsk, tsk, Sarah. You should never take what does not belong to you without permission." Jareth scolded.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you." She spat. Sarah waited for Jareth to get angry and even possibly hit her but neither happened. Instead the king laughed at her.

"You forget I'm not human little girl. When a Fae wants something they take it. But more often than not things are willingly given to us." He gave his red haired captain a nod and Talon began forcefully leading the girl away from her companions and back into the Labyrinth.

Jareth looked into the crystal that revealed a now sleeping Toby. He smiled pleased. "Your sister has been naughty." He told the boy in the glowing sphere. With a wave of his hand he vanished the crystal back to the room it had previously been in residence.

"I was sure Sarah would submit to me before even giving her time. I know she will after what I have planned for you three." He said arrogantly. Looking at the guards that remained he said chain them and take them to the square as well. "Keep them away from Sarah." The guards nodded and began leading the three prisoners back toward the castle.

Jareth looked away from the Labyrinth and at the border of his kingdom. "Far too close." He conjured another crystal. "Sarah." Instantly the orb showed a defeated dark haired girl being led through the labyrinth. "You may have tried my little minx, but I think after tonight you'll learn to heel at my command."


	10. Chapter 10 A punishment for Sarah

**Chapter Ten**

**(A punishment for Sarah)**

Sarah walked through the Labyrinth at an even pace. Not fast or slow. She was almost amazed as the Labyrinth seemed to shift as they walked giving them an even more direct route than it had when her companions still held the right of free passage.

As she watched the labyrinth, she realized it wasn't just giving them a direct route to their destination, it was lining both sides of them with stone as if celebrating a victory. She suddenly felt as if she was a won prize being paraded through a city. Then it hit her; she was a prize. The Labyrinth seemed to hum with approval that she was being returned. It made her wonder if she wasn't a prize to the maze as much as she was its King.

Silently she walked with her head lowered in defeat. What was she going to do now? Her friends had tried to help her. They may have helped the King in the beginning to trick her but in the end they had been true friends. The dark haired girl was well aware that they could have simply left on their own and escaped the King themselves. They hadn't abandoned her to save themselves. Instead they had tried to save her as well. A decision she knew they were all about to pay dearly for.

After what seemed like forever to the defeated girl as she walked in the darkness they entered the castle grounds. Remembering the darkness she wondered why Jareth was taking them to a public place of sentencing. Sarah assumed a public sentencing square would entail the kingdoms subjects being there to witness what punishment they received. Why would he have them taken there when it was dark and many of his subjects were probably asleep now?

Sarah gasped as they entered the area she knew would be the sentencing square. On a platform were stocks as well as a stone table and even a guillotine. The girl unconsciously shuddered at the sight.

Behind her the captain smiled cruelly. The sight alone affected the woman. Any doubt the woman might not succumb to his King's wishes vanished. If seeing instruments of torture affected her he could only imagine what seeing them in use would do to her.

Talon looked the area over. The Goblin King had said he wanted the girl chained, but not where he wanted her chained. His brown eyes scanned the area and then rested on the Kings viewing throne. The throne was far enough away from where the three traitors would be and still afford both the king and his obsession an impeccable view.

"See to the others," Talon ordered. "And bring me restraints." The captain forcefully led the girl up some stairs so she could see every area of the square.

A moment later a set of chains was brought to him. "Chain her." Talon ordered, keeping his grip on the dark haired beauty. Instantly Sarah found not only her arms chained, but her ankles were also fastened in metal cuffs. A moment later a collar was fastened around her neck.

He forced her down to her knees next to the throne and chained her to it. Pleased she would be unable to escape, he released her and walked back down the few stairs leaving the woman tied to the throne alone.

Sarah was less than comfortable as she sat next to the throne. She couldn't help but think this was what it must have been like for Princess Leia in Return of the Jedi when she was chained at Jabba the hutt's side. The dark haired girl wasn't sure who would win for being the most uncomfortable. She was sure her bounds were worse but on the other hand figured Leia's outfit was. At least she was in a dress and for the most part covered. Only her showing cleavage was questionable.

Hearing footsteps the girl watched as her three companions were brought into the square. The four friends looked at each other with complete concern. Even they knew they would face suffering. Her three companions weren't even sure they would receive the worst punishment as they saw her chained to the sentencing throne.

The dark haired girl watched as her friends were forced onto the square and then forced into stocks. Sarah cringed about how uncomfortable they must feel. She suddenly felt embarrassed that she had wanted to complain.

Flapping wings caught her attention and she watched as the king's white owl form entered the square before transforming into the ever imposing form of the Goblin King. He looked at the traitors and allowed a cruel smile to grace his otherwise handsome face. Pleased he looked at his captain who smiled his own cruel smile.

Talon shifted his eyes toward the sentencing throne and Jareth followed his gaze. The King smirked seeing the girl chained to the throne. "How appropriate. Thank you Talon." He said pleased at the sight.

"My pleasure Majesty." The red haired captain replied. "Do you wish to have your subjects summoned?"

"I confess it was my first idea, but no. It would be a pity if she missed any part of their suffering because it was dark. No, leave them in the stocks for the night." He ordered. "I want them to suffer through the night in discomfort before they begin their punishment."

"Shall I have guards stand watch over your prize?" He inquired with a glance towards the girl.

"No. I will punish her myself tonight in private."

"As you wish."

"Surely you don't disapprove of me punishing the girl after this attempt." Jareth said to the one man he trusted above all others.

"The girl must be punished." The captain assured him. Receiving a questioning look from the King he added, "You have punished the girl in private twice and here we are. Perhaps a witnessed punishment will have more of an effect."

Jareth fell silent regarding the captain's words. While he preferred to punish the dark haired girl in private where only he saw her, Talon had a point. Sarah had been punished twice and was in need of another punishing in a very short amount of time.

"What you say is true captain," The King conceded. "Sarah has been very disobedient. Are you sure you're not perhaps hoping for a glimpse at what's beneath that dress?"

"With all due respect sire, I was there when she appeared in those two pieces of delicious green fabric that barely covered her." Talon said openly honest. "How could anyone see that and not want to see more. Even if we can't enjoy her as you will."

Jareth smirked. He had always loved Talon's honesty with him. Even if he might not like the red haired man's words, Talon was always honest with him.

The King thought for a moment and then said, "You are my captain and have always served me well. You will witness." The captain nodded and Jareth knew the man was pleased. "Have Damian, Artair, and Cannon join you and escort Sarah up to her room. Leave her in chains."

"With pleasure Sire." Jareth smirked seeing the cruel sparkle in his captain's eyes. Talon was a perfect captain for him. Talon enjoyed handing out punishment as much as the King and was a willing participant in inflicting pain on prisoners.

The King watched as his captain unchained the girl from the throne and began leading her away with the rest of his personal guard. While he had never planned on having a punishment he inflicted on Sarah being witnessed, he found himself suddenly excited by the idea. He waited until they were out of sight and then turned his gaze on the three traitors that had disobeyed him a second time.

"What will you do with our maiden?" Sir Didymus questioned. The knight did not hide that he was more concerned for the dark haired beauty than himself.

"I would be more concerned about what is going to happen to you come morning."

"Sawrah." Ludo moaned pitifully.

"Sarah is going to pay for this little stunt." Jareth sneered. "This is going to cost her in more ways than one." Without elaborating, the King transformed into his owl form and made his way toward the tower he kept the girl in.

"What's going to happen to my friends?" Sarah asked as she was led toward the tower.

"I would be more concerned about yourself Lady Sarah," The captain replied. "They will receive their punishment come morning. You will receive yours tonight."

Sarah fell silent at his words. She had no doubt what awaited her or how painful it would be. Jareth was angry and the dark haired girl didn't doubt he'd whip her once again. She was also fairly certain it would be more than he had before and be far more painful.

The dark blonde haired guard named Cannon opened the thick wood door to her prison and the men led her inside. She was surprised when they entered too but assumed they had orders to wait until he arrived.

It was only a few moments and she heard the flapping of wings. She watched as the Goblin King transformed before her eyes. He looked at her and she saw the coldness in his eyes. Something told her this punishment would be far worse than even she imagined.

"Close the door Cannon." Jareth ordered.

Sarah was surprised when the guards stayed where they were with the captain still holding onto the chain that connected the other chains she wore. She had expected them to leave and her be left alone with the King.

"They're staying?" She said before she could stop herself.

Jareth knew the girl hadn't meant to speak out loud and ignored the girl's words. He looked over the chains. "This won't do right now." He looked at the dark haired guard named Damian. "Remove the restraints. I won't have need of those before tomorrow." The dark man nodded and the metal bindings were removed while the King watched almost bored.

Sarah couldn't help but feel relieved at the chains being removed. They were heavy and very uncomfortable.

"Thank you Damian." The guard nodded and placed the chains near the door before returning to where he had been standing behind the girl.

"Lay on the bed." Jareth told the girl. Sarah looked at him hesitantly. "Since a private punishment hasn't stopped you from misbehaving perhaps a witnessed one will be more affective."

"But..."

"Now!" He barked.

Sarah went to the bed and laid down feeling both scared and embarrassed that his guards were going to witness what he did to her. The only hope she had was that he would leave her clothed. She'd noticed he didn't seem to want others to see her body. It might make it less embarrassing.

Any hope the dark haired girl had died as restraints took hold of her and she felt her dress disappear. She gasped realizing she was laying face down completely naked in front of not only Jareth but his guards as well. Unable to hide her embarrassment she turned beat red.

Jareth looked at the naked girl before him. He smirked as he heard more than one sound from his guards. He knew his men approved of what they saw. "She has a rather lovely rear doesn't she?" The king commented. "A pity to have to abuse it." He added as his riding crop appeared in his hand. "You're going to learn to obey me my little minx," Jareth said and brought down his crop on the very exposed flesh of her rump.

Sarah screamed as the crop hit her with force. Tears streamed down her face even faster than ever before as the King continued to whip her. The King may have whipped her before, but never like this. He was cruel about it, giving no time for recovery between swats.

"Please!" Sarah screamed after she had endured several swats. "Majesty!"

Talon watched pleased as the King whipped the dark haired girl. He knew the sight of her would please him, but did not expect it to be as wonderful as it was. No wonder the King wanted her. The captain could only approve of the king's choice. In his mind, Jareth deserved the best of everything. He was certain the girl had the best ass he'd ever seen. Even red and beaten it was lovely to look at.

"Majesty please!" Sarah pleaded.

"Not good enough." He sneered and continued to beat her.

Sarah knew what he wanted to hear the moment he said it but was defiantly refusing to call him by the title he wished to hear. "Please Sire. Please."

Jareth ignored the girl and continued to whip her. At this point he'd derived so many swats even he couldn't say for sure how many times he'd hit her. Jareth knew the girl knew what to say but was being defiant as always. He whipped her three times in a row even harder.

"Please!" Jareth raised the crop to bring it down again. "Master." She said defeated. "Please Master stop." She said sounding exhausted from her pain.

Instantly Jareth stopped his attack and made the riding crop disappear. "You're going to learn your place Sarah. Even if it will take the rest of your life."

Sarah felt the restraints release her but stayed where she was. A moment later she felt fabric surround at least part of her.

"Come here," Jareth ordered from two feet away from the end of the bed.

Sarah whimpered from the pain she was experiencing but got up from the bed. It was then she realized she was in the outfit the king had put her in to distract the boy named Randy. She looked at the king and she could tell he was waiting.

Slowly Sarah got up from the bed and walked to where he was. There she lowered her head in defeat. A moment later she felt Jareth clasp her chin and force her to look at him.

"My mood is less than pleased and you will improve it. On your knees." Sarah looked at him unsure. He placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her down on her knees before him. "It's time you began to serve me."

Sarah watched horrified as he undid the front of his pants and pulled them down low enough to reveal his swollen manhood to her. Sarah's eyes widened. Surely he didn't expect her to do what it appeared he wanted.

"Please me." He ordered.

"I've never..."

"You'll learn." Before Sarah could react he'd shoved his cock into her mouth and was effectively keeping her from being able to back away. "Suck!" He ordered.

Sarah didn't know what to do. She'd heard of such things but had never done them or wanted to. The dark haired girl tried to back away, only to feel the King force her head back towards him and his shaft further toward her throat.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as he used her mouth as he wished. The dark haired girl had no choice but to obey. Embarrassed and humiliated she obeyed his commands.

"Mmm. Yes. Very good. You take directions very well little girl." He said pleased by the attention his manhood was receiving.

The King was actually quite surprised at how well she was pleasing him. He'd had countless women with far more experience suck him and not been so pleased. Sarah was innocent and had no idea what she was supposed to do. Yet she was pleasing him far better than most ever had. Jareth silently wondered if perhaps it was the fact that it was Sarah sucking him that made it so much more pleasant.

The King groaned feeling his climax nearing. "Faster." He moaned. Sarah did as she was told. A moment later the king felt himself release within the girl's mouth. He didn't release her however and forced his dark haired obsession to swallow the contents in her mouth. Once she had milked him dry he released her. Humiliated Sarah fell to the ground.

"Very good. If that is how well you do your fist time pleasing me I can hardly wait to see what pleasure some practice will bring me." the King commented. "Don't even think to try to leave this room again without permission." He said pulling his breeches back up and closing them.

Without another word the five men left the towers room leaving the humiliated girl behind.

Sarah bawled angry, humiliated and embarrassed. She'd been chained, whipped and then been forced to perform a lewd act in front of witnesses. The dark haired beauty wailed knowing he may not have raped her but she certainly wasn't the innocent she had been before either.


	11. Chapter 11 Soon

**Chapter 11**

**(Soon)**

Jareth walked down the tower steps pleased. He was certainly feeling much better than he had when he'd entered the tower. "Feel free to help yourself to any of the wenches in the castle." He told his guards. "With the exception of Sarah that is."

Damien smirked. "No sire, I don't imagine you'd want to share that one."

"Sarah will please me and only me." He confirmed. However should you feel the need of another let me know. It's entirely possible I could even arrange for something from a foreign noble or member of royalty." With a glance at his captain he said, "I know for a fact you enjoyed Princess Nelissa's attentions."

"She was talented." Talon said unashamed. The other guards chuckled.

"I want everyone summoned to the sentencing square in the morning." The king said changing the subject.

"As you wish." The captain replied. "Do you want Lady Sarah bound again?"

Jareth thought for a moment. "No. I want her free to beg for me to show mercy to them."

"I didn't think you were planning on giving them mercy." Cannon commented.

"The only mercy they will be shown is in keeping their lives and only if Sarah completely submits to me." The King informed his personal guards. "After tomorrow morning no subject will dare oppose my commands."

"Shall I have a chair placed next to your sentencing throne for Lady Sarah?" Talon inquired. "Or do you wish her to be on the ground next to you?"

"No. Put a stool there." The Goblin King replied. "She will know her place. Besides I have a feeling she'll be on her knees begging most of the time for me to release those worthless creatures." he said with disdain.

"I shall retire for now." He said, reaching the throne room. "As I said before, feel free to make use of a wench." The guards nodded and Jareth walked away.

Calmly the king walked through the halls of his castle toward his room. The castle was very quiet now with most of its inhabitants asleep. He entered his rooms and closed the door.

Jareth walked over to a small cabinet within his chambers and poured himself a glass of brandy. The drink in hand he walked out to his balcony and sat down in a chair enjoying the calmness. He glanced toward the tower he knew Sarah was in. He wasn't sorry for whipping her. He wouldn't tolerate disobedience from a wench even if it was his dark haired obsession. He wasn't even sorry he'd made her pleasure him in front of his guards.

The King hadn't planned on doing anything with the girl until she'd agreed to appease him completely but his anger had gotten the better of him. It wasn't that he had planned to be nice to her and win her. He'd simply planned on conquering her all at once. Something he couldn't do until she agreed to give him full use of her body.

Jareth sighed, hating the stupid centuries old rule. So what if a woman was a noble? They were still his subjects. He should be free to have anyone at any time he wished.

Still he had thoroughly enjoyed the feel of Sarah's mouth on him. The girl might have been an innocent but he'd fully enjoyed every movement her mouth had made. He smiled knowing it would be even harder for the girl to resist him now.

His essence was now in her body. When she'd swallowed, even if forced to do so, his essence had been allowed to enter her body. Once a mortal tasted a Fae they were unable to resist them as they had before. Sarah would still be able to resist him easily enough unless he began giving her body attentions. Once that happened, it would be only a matter of time until the girl submitted. The King smiled at the thought. Sarah would be in his bed where she belonged seeing to his every whim.

Jareth took a drink of his brandy and sighed, letting the tension wash off him. Not that he had much after Sarah's administrations. Those three traitors may have disobeyed him again but they'd pay for it and make it impossible for him to deny him. She was too loyal to her friends to not accept his terms and spare her friends lives.

Jareth suddenly felt less relaxed as his thoughts turned to the three traitors. He wondered how Sarah could look upon a repulsive scab like Hoggle when he was around. She might have resisted him during her run but it no longer mattered. A wicked smile graced his handsome face as he thought of the fact Hoggle had ultimately delivered the girl to him anyway.

The Goblin King finished his brandy and had the sudden urge to see just how the traitors were enjoying the stocks.

"**Don't stop what you're doing or who you're doing Talon. I've decided to see how the traitors are fairing."**

"**I'll follow."** came an almost strangled reply.

"**No need. I won't be there long."**

Jareth smirked, knowing his captain had taken his advice to use a wench within the castle. He wasn't surprised though. The Goblin King imagined all his guards were enjoying a wench. How could they not after seeing Sarah naked, even if it was from the back. Not to mention witnessing him make use of the girl's mouth.

Jareth vanished from his room and appeared just inside the open area of the square. The two guards noticed him and immediately bowed. The King gave them a nod and walked toward the three traitors.

"Comfortable?" The king asked in his English accent.

"Ya know we ain't." Hoggle grumbled.

"Pity." He commented and looked up at the stars. "This could have been avoided if you'd simply kept your mouth shut and done as you were told." The Goblin King reminded them.

"Fair maiden should not be tricked." Sir Didymus told him.

The king smiled pleased. "Perhaps but it no longer matters. I no longer need to trick the girl." The Goblin King informed them.

"You can't take her title, she won!" Hoggle said horrified at what would happen to his friend if she lost her title.

"Not at all. Sarah will keep the title Lady for now."

"Sawrah." The gentle beast said sadly.

Jareth looked at the large hairy orange beast. The beast was the only one he felt any pity for. Ludo was big and perhaps strong but he was also gentle and easily led astray. It probably hadn't taken much for the dwarf and knight to persuade the hairy beast they should try to help Sawrah escape.

"Your friend will recover." Jareth told the beast.

"Recover? What'd you do to her?!" Hoggle demanded.

"I whipped her." The Goblin King said simply. "No one disobeys me. Not even a pretty wench like her."

"Fair maiden." Didymus said sadly.

"How could you?!" Hoggle growled at him.

Jareth laughed at the Dwarf. "You are hardly in a position to stop me now are you?" He watched as the dwarf glared at him and the King chuckled. "By tomorrow Sarah will be agreeing to anything I wish. Just think Hogrot if you hadn't given that peach to her she'd have actually escaped me. Thanks to you she's forever mine. Sleep well." The king said and calmly walked out of the square and out of view.

Jareth entered the gardens, pleased by the horror he'd caused the dwarf. The dwarf would be forever haunted by his deed, even with Sarah's forgiveness.

The Goblin King felt a shift in the air and then King Ormond, High King of the Unseelie court appeared.

"My Liege." The Goblin King said bowing his head to the higher king.

"Jareth. Things are beginning to happen. You must choose!" The Unseely High King said firmly.

"I already have." Jareth replied.

"Goblin King your little obsession is.."

"Sleeping in one of my towers." Jareth interrupted.

"You have her?" King Ormond inquired.

The Goblin King smiled pleased. "Yes."

"You can get her to agree?" The higher King questioned and rubbed his short well trimmed black beard.

"Oh come tomorrow she'll agree to anything I wish." Jareth said arrogantly.

"You underestimated the girl once before." King Ormond reminded him.

"True, but she'll do it to save her friends." The higher king gave him a questioning look. "The three traitors tried to escape with her this evening."

"Where are they?" The higher King said angrily.

"The traitors are in the sentencing square until they receive judgment in the morning. Sarah is of course in her room in the tower."

"You're going to let the traitors off if she agrees to submit to you? I can't believe you'd let them off so easy."

"Oh no. They will learn a very painful lesson." The Goblin King said not hiding his anger toward the knight, rock caller, and dwarf.

"Then why would she submit to you?" The Unseely high king questioned.

"She'll submit so that I spare their lives." Jareth replied coldly.

"If she doesn't?"

"I kill them and she'll still eventually come to me willingly." The Goblin king told him. "I made her taste me." He added a moment later.

King Ormond laughed wickedly. "Excellent. Yes, you'll have the girl. I'll give you tomorrow but I will return the following morning. We have plans to discuss. It's time the Seely court bowed to us." Jareth nodded and Ormond disappeared.

Jareth looked toward the tower, pleased. Soon Sarah would be in his bed and the UnSeely court would take over the underground.


	12. Chapter 12 Pain shall be endured

**Chapter 12**

**(Pain shall be endured)**

Sarah woke to the sound of a key in the door. She watched as the door opened and Mrs. Cumber's entered the room.

"Good, you're awake." The elderly woman said, pleased. Sarah watched as she closed the door and then walked toward her before turning right. Sarah jumped seeing there was suddenly another door. The dark haired girl watched as the woman disappeared into the newly formed door. A moment later she heard the sound of water. She couldn't help but wonder when the new room had been formed.

"Alright deary, into the bath. I assume you don't need any help bathing yourself?"

"No ma'am." Sarah replied weakly.

"Good. Go on then. Ye don't have a lot of time. Hurry up and I'll help you with your dress." The dark haired girl didn't argue and quickly entered the newly formed bathroom. She was so pleased at the idea of a bath she didn't even notice the old woman smirk as she passed by.

Mrs. Cumber smirked at the way the girl was dressed. The King obviously intended to make use of the girl's body. She had assumed so much before but it was bluntly obvious seeing the girl barely covered at all.

Sarah entered the bathroom and quickly bathed in the warm water within a silver tub. It was smaller than a normal bathtub. It was rather clear it was not meant for someone to relax in it. One was to bath and get out.

The dark haired girl finished her bath and wrapped in the towel that had been provided. Walking to the sink she brushed her teeth more than once hoping to get the taste of the King out of her mouth. It didn't matter though. When she was done she could still taste him. Defeated she walked back out into the main part of the room.

Sarah walked in and gasped at seeing a beautiful mocha colored, renaissance styled dress. There was no doubt in her mind it was a dress for a true lady. "It's beautiful." She said barely above a whisper.

"That it is," Mrs. Cumbers agreed. "Come now, let's get you dressed. The woman snatched the towel off the dark haired beauty before Sarah could register a protest. The woman moved with such a quick pace Sarah was shocked. Before she knew it she was dressed.

"Now your hair. Must look presentable for court." Sarah felt the feeling of almost panic. Hadn't she been humiliated enough last night?

"Just in time." Mrs. Combers announced as there was a knock at the door. The woman walked to the door and opened it fully. Sarah immediately recognized the two men standing there. "Artair and Cannon will take you to his majesty."

Still embarrassed the woman couldn't look the two men in the eye. Slowly she walked to them keeping her eyes averted. The two guards didn't show it but they were amused the girl was still embarrassed by what their king had forced her to do.

Silently she followed the two guards down the tower steps and away from the tower. The guards led her through the castle and then ultimately out to the sentencing square.

Sarah couldn't hide the tinge of concern she felt for her friends. They were still in the stocks and she knew they were anything but comfortable. She was already afraid of what The Goblin King planned to do to them.

As she reached the area of Jareth's sentencing throne she was surprised to see a man she didn't know dressed in black pants and a silver loose flowing shirt. He had dark black hair and a short well trimmed black beard. Sarah couldn't help but wonder who he was. The way he held himself however, told her he was a man of importance.

"Lady Sarah, Majesty." Cannon said as they reached the steps to his throne.

"Come." Jareth told her with an imposing expression on his face. Sarah may have wanted to argue but she felt the warning in the air. She picked up the front of her dress and ascended the few stairs to the Goblin King's side.

"King Ormond may I present Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth." Jareth said introducing them. Looking at Sarah he added, "King Ormond is High King of the Unseelie Court." He gave her a look and she curtsied to the two men.  
"You may rise." King Ormond said amused by the girl's uncertainty. "Take your place at your king's side."

Sarah saw the stool next to Jareth's chair and sat down without argument. Her dress flowed around her and she was silently thankful the dress didn't have a hooped skirt to it. Keeping silent, she looked out to see a large group of inhabitants had gathered. Sarah's heart sunk. She just knew Jareth would make a spectacle of this somehow.

The sound of a staff hit the ground three times and the crowd fell silent. "His Majesty, King Jareth."

"Citizens, there are some among you who have decided they don't need to obey me. You will remember three years ago I showed mercy and spared three traitors lives. They have betrayed me a second time in trying to take what is mine."

Sarah went to speak and a warning squeeze on the back of her arm by Talon silenced her. She looked at him and saw the almost cruel look of warning. Angrily, she held her silence.

"Today the traitors will be punished, as they should have been to begin with. It would be a pity if anyone else acquired the notion it was acceptable to show disobedience to me. Each will receive appropriate lashings before final sentencing. Captain you may begin."

Sarah watched as Talon walked out to the square facing the prisoners. "Shave the rock caller and fox creature!" He ordered.

Sarah was horrified as she watched guards begin shaving two of her friends. The dark haired girl felt pity as the beast began to look embarrassed with each shave. Ludo was big and strong but he was a gentle beast. Ludo moaned and Sarah felt tears enter her eyes.

Jareth looked over at the concerned girl pleased. She was already coming to tears and the punishment had barely started. He smiled internally. Victory over his obsession was at hand.

The dark haired girl was surprised as the beast hair was removed to see his skin was not dark like his face but very pale. Didymus skin was not dark but not as light as Ludo's pale skin. Didymus had light brown skin. She noticed the fox was humiliated as well. Before long both her friends had been completely shaven accept for a ring of fur around their neck where their heads were in the stocks.

"Strip the dwarf and chain them all!" The red haired captain ordered.

Embarrassed for her friends the dark haired girl looked away. She couldn't bear to see them treated so horribly.

"Look at them Sarah." The Goblin King said firmly. Sarah looked at him. "You will witness their punishment. If you look away I will render them into even more pain." He warned. "Now watch what happens when someone tries to take you from me." He grasped the back of the dark haired girl's head and forced her to look at her now completely humiliated friends.

Jareth hadn't just had their arms chained he'd had their arms and legs chained wide open between sets of posts. Three sets of posts sat in a triangular pattern. Each completely unable to move. No part of them was covered from view or protected. They were completely at the king and his guard's mercy.

Sarah watched horrified as three guards approached with not just a normal whip. The whips had a jagged edge all the way down both sides of the whip. Sarah had no doubt her friends would suffer.

"Maj..."

"Begin!" The king ordered.

Instantly all three guards began whipping the chained prisoners. They screamed in agony as the whips struck their bodies. The guards were not kind. They were cruel and ruthless. They whipped without thought of where the whip would strike. They were random and allowed the whip to hit anywhere on the victim's body. Even the face or most tender areas of the body.

Tears streamed down the face of Sarah as she watched her friends being tortured. She had tried to plead with Jareth a few times only to be brushed off and told to watch. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Majesty please!" She wailed on her knees before him. Slowly he looked over at the teary eyed girl. Finding hope in the fact he'd at least looked at her she said, "Please, stop this. They've suffered enough and will bear scars they can't hide. Please."

"Don't worry little girl, they won't be in pain for much longer." The Goblin King said coldly.

"They will….. what are you going to do to them?" Sarah asked becoming even more concerned. Another scream made her look back to see a huge gash across Hoggle's body. "Ple..."

"They'll be dead soon enough and their suffering will end." King Ormond said sounding bored.

"NO!" Sarah yelled horrified. She looked toward The Goblin King once more. "Don't kill them. Please! Please don't kill them. I'll agree to your earlier terms just please…"

"Those terms are gone little girl." Jareth sneered. "That was an agreement before you tried to leave. It is null and void."

"Please Jareth. What will you accept? Please?" She begged as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Marry him." Sarah looked over at the High Unseelie king. "Marry the Goblin King and their whipping will end and their lives will be spared." Sarah looked at Jareth hopeful.

"Acceptable." Jareth said.

"You won't go after my brother or family or friends either?" Sarah said. Jareth looked as if he was about to rebuke her request and she said, "I'm not stupid Jareth. If I say yes I know I'm agreeing to more than I realize. Grant me my request and I'll marry you."

"Kiss me." Jareth ordered. Sarah went to lean forward and he stopped her. "A real kiss Sarah." Defeated, the dark haired girl that had been the King's obsession kissed the King of Goblins.

"Very good," Jareth said pleased.

"My friends."

"Enough!" The king called out. Instantly the whipping stopped. The king rose to his feet and offering a hand helped Sarah to her feet. "Cannon, escort Lady Sarah to her suite." The blonde haired personal guard nodded and offered the woman a hand. Receiving a nod from Jareth, she descended the stairs and left with the guard.

Jareth smiled pleased before looking at the crowd. "Lady Sarah and I will be married in two weeks." He announced. The crowd erupted with praise at the news. Some were genuinely happy the King had caught his obsession. Some pitied Lady Sarah. Other's hoped having Sarah would make the King more pleasant.

Slowly he turned his attention to the bloody, beaten traitors. "You will recover from your injuries and work hard labor in the mines until your death! Take them away!"

The Unseelie High King couldn't stop a cruel pleased smile from gracing his handsome face. Jareth had spared their lives and ended their lashings but the traitors would die in misery.

"Congratulations Jareth. Your dark haired beauty has submitted to you." King Ormond said.

"Yes. Things are looking very good indeed." Jareth agreed. "Thank you. I had planned on making her wife once I had her pregnant, but this is even better. In two weeks I will have complete dominion over her. She will be unable to refuse me anything."

"Precisely." The Unseelie High King. "This way it will not matter how long it takes to impregnate the girl. You can force immortality on her at any time."

"That will come in handy with the approaching war. When will you be calling a war meeting?" The Goblin King inquired.

"I had thought to call everyone to my castle in a week but with your upcoming nuptials would you be opposed to hosting?"

"It would be an honor Majesty."

King Ormond smiled pleased. "In one week." Jareth gave a dignified nod and the Unseelie High King disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13 First Lesson

**Chapter 13**

**(First Lesson)**

It was just before 9am as Sarah was led through the castle hallways by Damian. The dark haired girl was quiet as she was led to some unknown place. She knew it wasn't to the King's bedroom, but that was all she knew. Damian came to stop between two large doors and opening them, gestured for her to enter. Reluctantly she obeyed.

"Ah. You must be Lady Sarah." A tall man with shoulder length red hair declared. "I am Master Ishaan. I shall be instructing you on court etiquette." Sarah simply nodded. The man frowned before saying, "It seems you have more to learn than I expected."

Seeing the dark haired girl look at him with clear uncertainty he said, "I would think you would know common courtesy from your own world. Normally someone does not simply nod when someone introduces themselves to them. One might say something to the effect of 'It's a pleasure to meet you.'."

"With all due respect Master Ishaan, if his majesty sent for you, you are probably very loyal to him, which would mean you are not someone I would want to be around." She replied, showing a little fire once again.

Master Ishaan smiled cruelly. He could instantly see why the King was obsessed with the dark haired beauty. She had fire and intelligence. No, this was not some simple tart to warm his bed and bear him an heir. He had no doubt the woman before him could be quite a force to be reckoned with. Jareth loved a challenge and it was clear taming the woman before him would be quite a challenge for the king.

"Have a seat my lady and we shall begin. After all we must have you ready for your own wedding." Ishaan noticed the woman stiffen at the word wedding. "How rude of me, I did not offer you congratulations on your up and coming wedding with King Jareth."

"Not necessary," The dark haired woman said taking her seat. "Being loyal to the King I'm sure you know why I'm marrying him."

"There are many women that would kill to be in his bed let alone marry him." The red haired man informed her.

"Yes, well, unfortunately he chose me to torment rather than marry someone who actually wants him." She said annoyed.

Ishaan smiled internally. While he was well known as a teacher of court etiquette and policies, he was also known as a cruel man who enjoyed watching someone suffer. The fact that the dark haired beauty did not want to marry the King and was doing so only to save her friends delighted him. He was certain the girl had no idea what she had truly agreed to. Sensing it would not be good to enlighten the girl, he decided he'd wait until after the wedding to inform the girl of just how much power the King would gain over her.

"Let us proceed." Master Ishaan announced and the lessons began.

Sarah would never admit it to the master or anyone else, but she did find the red haired man to be anything but boring. He was a far better teacher than most. Still, she was glad when the session was finally over. Being around someone so openly loyal to Jareth rubbed her the wrong way.

"We shall continue our lessons tomorrow." The red haired man announced.

"Wonderful." The dark haired woman said, less than excited. "Good day." She forced herself to say and happily walked out of the Library.

Ishaan smirked as he watched the woman leave. He knew she hated being around him because of his loyalty to the king.

He closed the few books he had open and, stacking them, left them on the table. Casually he left the library and began walking through the palace halls toward the King's office. Jareth had asked him to come by at the end of the lessons. The teacher had agreed to oblige the king immediately.

He reached the King's office and knocked. "Enter." He heard The Goblin King call. Ishaan opened the door and entered the room.

The King's head was down as he was clearly looking over several papers. It was one of the few times the master teacher had ever seen the King's desk appear messy.

"Yes, what... Ah, Master Ishaan. The lessons have already concluded?" He asked and glanced at a clock. "Ah. Yes I suppose they have. How did it go?"

Ishaan smiled a cruel smile, "I can see why you want her. Fiery thing."

"She gave you trouble?" The King asked sounding displeased.

"Not exactly." The Master said.

"Please." The King said and gestured to a chair in front of his desk for the red haired man to take a seat. "What happened?"

"It's clear she doesn't want to marry you." The master said, sounding pleased. He chuckled seeing the King shrug unconcerned. "She is also not pleased I'm so loyal to you. This of course is why I am here."

"Indeed." Jareth agreed.

"The lessons went well. She picks things up quickly." The master informed him. "You may have your hands full taming your little vixen."

Jareth smiled arrogantly. "Taming her will be a pleasure. Though I admit, I've decided to leave her mortal for a time after we're married to keep her resistance lower."

"I think she'll still resist you in every way she can. I wouldn't wait to start taming a woman with that much fire." The teacher commented.

"I'll wait to claim her virtue until our wedding night because she isn't likely to offer it to me before. However I have no intention of waiting to touch her until then. She needs to get used to my touch." Jareth assured the teacher. Ishaan nodded."After all, as King it's my right to use any woman I want for some form of pleasure." The man smirked at the King's lack of shame or concern for what a woman may or may not want.

"If you have trouble with Sarah I want to know." Jareth announced. "I don't want you inflicting punishment on her. I'll do that myself."

"No, I wouldn't think you'd want me to discipline her as I have others." The Master agreed. "Pity really, she might learn to show immediate respect."

"What do you mean?" Jareth inquired.

"She gave me a nod as her greeting when I told her who I was." He watched as the King's eyes narrowed clearly not pleased.

"Did she correct herself?" The Goblin King inquired.

"No. She gave me a forced good day at the end of lessons but that was all."

"I see. She will show more respect tomorrow. If you'll excuse me?" The master nodded and watched as the King disappeared. He had no doubt he was going to discipline the dark haired girl. Ishaan smiled and chuckled pleased.


	14. Chapter 14 You will show respect

**Chapter Fourteen**

**(You will show respect.)**

Sarah sat quietly in the garden. She was glad her lessons were over for the day and she was no longer under the watchful eye of her teacher.

The dark haired girl found herself wondering what exactly her teacher was. At first she assumed Fae, but she wasn't sure. Sarah didn't think he was an elf because he had ears like her. The thought the man could be human crossed her mind but she dismissed it. Ishaan had a cruel aura about him. Surely no human could be as cruel as Ishaan. The very idea made her shudder.

Feeling a gentle breeze she closed her eyes, allowing herself to be soothed as she basked in the warm sun with her chin raised. Everything felt perfect.

Her eyes had been closed for only a few moments when the sun's warmth disappeared from her face. Curious if a cloud had come up she opened her eyes. She jumped as she found Jareth was the reason she no longer felt the warmth of the sun.

"I am not pleased." He growled. Before she could react he reached out and, grabbing her, they disappeared from the garden.

They appeared in Sarah's suite a moment later. Jareth released her, tossing her onto the bed. Instantly the dark haired girl turned to face the Goblin King. "I didn't do anything!" She insisted.

"On the contrary little girl," Jareth said angrily. "I'm told you were not very respectful to Ishaan when he introduced himself." Sarah went to argue but the King cut her off. "I'm also told you gave him a strained greeting before you left your lessons."

"He's lucky I said anything at all." Sarah mumbled as she looked away.

Jareth grabbed the girl by the hair and forced her to look at him. Sarah cried out but he ignored it. "You will show Ishaan the respect he deserves!" He yelled at her.

"I don't respect him or you!" Sarah snarled at him. "You're both bullies!"

"It seems you need another lesson in obedience." The King said coldly. He shoved her down by her hair and instantly the girl was tied to the bed.

Sarah was not surprised to feel her clothing melt away. The dark haired girl was, however, almost annoyed that she'd be whipped again. It seemed the Goblin King never tired of whipping her.

A loud smack resounded in the room and Sarah realized it wasn't the King's riding crop that had just hit her. Jareth had swatted her with his hand. Suddenly the King's obsession felt complete outrage that he would spank her as if she was a disobedient child.

"No!" Sarah yelled and tried to move her bottom so he couldn't smack it again.

Jareth ignored her outrage and swatted her several more times. The King ignored her cries, knowing she was crying out of embarrassment and not because she was in pain.

Sarah lay mortified as Jareth continued to swat her. It might not hurt as much physically as the whip but it hurt far more mentally.

"Now, now Sarah. We're all done." Jareth told her as he gently rubbed her sore rear.

The dark haired girl was so embarrassed it didn't immediately register with her that Jareth wasn't just rubbing her bottom to sooth the pain. He was stroking her bottom gently.

Sarah gasped as she suddenly felt his hand slide between her legs from behind. She tried to sink further down into the bed but he didn't remove his hand.

The King smiled knowing the girl was trying to get away from his touch. This was why he hadn't used the whip. Jareth would punish her in a way that would bother her most. Instead of giving the girl a harsh beating, he'd force her to endure his touch.

"Turn over." He ordered.

"I'm naked." Sarah said concerned.

"Yes, you are. I've seen your very lovely rear." He said rubbing his hand over it. "Now I want to see the front side of you."

"But…"

"Now Sarah. Unless of course you'd like to see your friends suffer again."

The dark haired girl cringed at the thought. Feeling defeated she slowly turned over giving the King the view of her body he wanted.

Jareth almost groaned at the site of her naked on the bed before him. Her body had fully matured and he was more than delighted by what he saw.

Fear crept into the dark haired girl as she saw the look of pure lust on the face of the Goblin King. He hadn't looked in her eyes once since she'd turned over. She could only hope he'd remember he wasn't allowed to rape her.

The King didn't look into her eyes as he reached out and gently touched the girl's full round right breast. Sarah gasped out of shock but he ignored it. Gently he began to knead the breast. He rubbed his fingers over the nipple causing it to harden into a peak.

"Tsk tsk." He said feeling her try to pull away from his touch. "You will endure my touch for as long as I wish." Jareth released the right breast and moved his hand over to the other breast. Once again he began to touch her with expertise and the nipple hardened.

The King smirked knowing the girl was hating his touch while her body was enjoying it. "I will be touching you for a very long time Sarah. I suggest you get used to the idea." Without giving time for her to react he leaned over and ran his tongue over her right nipple. He heard her gasp once again and then took the nipple into his mouth.

Sarah lay stunned on the bed as the Goblin King began to touch her in ways no one ever had. She tried to pull away but found herself tied to the bed once more. Her eyes watered at being helpless to stop his touches.

Jareth took his time as he administered attention to her body. He spent several minutes just on her breasts before allowing his hands to move lower on her abdomen. Gently he rubbed his hand down the center of her body and finally over her lower lips.

A moment later Sarah felt the warm sensation she'd felt when the King sealed her and knew he had opened her up. "No. Please Jareth, don't do this." The dark haired girl pleaded.

"Come now Sarah, we both know your body is enjoying my touch."

"No it…" She gasped as she felt him slide a finger between the lips of her sex."

"Still want to deny it?" He taunted holding up a glistening finger. Sarah looked away at the obvious sign that her body enjoyed what he was doing to it. Jareth smirked and licked the wetness from his finger. "So sweet." Sarah looked at him horrified.

The King laughed and slipped a finger inside her. Sarah jumped but Jareth held her down. "It must be very hard for you to know you will be pleasured by me. You will be screaming my name before you know it."

"Never!" Sarah hissed.

Jareth chuckled. "Perhaps not today my little minx, but soon."

The girl wanted to cry with every movement he made with his hands on her. There was nothing she could do to stop it. He moved inside her and forced unwanted moans from her mouth. Even when he lowered his mouth to her most intimate place she was helpless.

Jareth groaned tasting her on his lips. There was nothing sweeter to him than the taste of a virgin. Gently he rubbed his tongue over her. He smirked as the girl jumped, trying to fight from enjoying his touch. Slowly he began pleasuring her until she began to involuntarily moan once again. It wasn't long and he had Sarah's hips bucking against her wishes as he brought the dark haired girl to climax .

Sarah tried to resist but Jareth brought his dark haired obsession again, and again, until she finally succumbed to exhaustion.

The King lay beside the naked woman pleased. The girl might hate his touch but her body didn't. It would make it easier when he deflowered her on their wedding night. Gently the King seeled her once more before getting up from the bed. Pulling the comforter up over the girl, he left the room.

**Author's Note: Thank you for your patience while my Beta and I got caught up. From now on we will only be moving forward with the story!**


	15. Chapter 15 Concern of the Labyrinth

**Chapter 15**

**(Concern of the Labyrinth)**

Jareth left Sarah's room pleased. Sarah may want to resist him, but her body was more than willing to accommodate him. He smirked at the memory of how quickly her body had responded to his touch. The King had expected to have to work harder to make the girl respond to his touch, but it had happened fairly easy.

Feeling the Labyrinth call to him, he vanished from the hallway. A moment later he appeared deep within the Labyrinth's Dark Forest.

"Labyrinth."

"Our King." Jareth watched as a ghostly image of a man with short dark hair and black eyes appeared. The images of a woman with long white hair and dark brown eyes and that of a man with blonde hair and black eyes followed.

"Tell me, are you pleased now?" The Goblin King asked the image before him.

"We will be more pleased when she is with child." The ghostly woman replied.

"Soon enough. I will wed her in less than two weeks time." The Goblin smiled arrogantly at how all his plans were falling into place.

"Careful Sire. We feel outside forces may try and take away our victory." The black haired ghostly figure looked toward the castle. "Sarah must surrender to you in passion when you impregnate her. If she does not surrender to the dark she may bear you a child but it will not be Unseelie. Your heir must be Unseelie."

Jareth fell silent as he listened to the spirits of the Labyrinth. He knew they were right. The Labyrinth and Goblin Kingdom were dark and Unseelie. However Sarah was not born Unseelie. If she did not surrender to him in passion they might create a child that could turn out to be Seelie. That would change the Labyrinth's dominant personality and gain too great an ally to the Seelie court.

If the Labyrinth ever became a Seelie Kingdom it would be disastrous for The Unseelie court. They would not only be unable to take over the underground, but they would lose their greatest asset. Through the Labyrinth and its King they were able to cause things to happen even when it was not Samhain or Beltane.

"She will submit." Jareth's voice was stern. "I will provide an Unseelie heir not a Seelie one."

The ghostly figures nodded pleased. Jareth disappeared with the ghostly three figures vanishing moments later.

Hidden out of view a tiny fairy watched. "There is hope." Pleased the tiny fairy fluttered away toward the Seelie kingdom of the Pixies.

Jareth appeared in his throne room feeling less than calm. If the Labyrinth had sensed that someone might try and take Sarah from him than news must be spreading of her return. That or news that he had a bride to be was spreading. It could also be that the Seelie had learned of Sarah. That was something he didn't need to deal with.

"Majesty!" Jareth nearly jumped before turning to see his captain. "Are you alright? I called you six times before you heard me."

"The Labyrinth has sensed outside forces may try to steal my victory." The King of Goblins informed his most trusted servant.

"It isn't the traitors, they can't even walk unassisted." Talon assured the King.

"No, but if news Sarah has returned or that I have selected a bride is spreading…"

"I understand." Talon interrupted. "Sire, forgive me, but what exactly did the Labyrinth say?"

"They would be more pleased once our prize was with child. They had sensed outside forces may try and steal our victory." The King said sounding irritated and annoyed.

"Majesty while the warning may be of your chosen it could also be about the coming war." The captain warned. "If you impregnate the girl than part of that warning will be taken care of but…"

"Sarah has to submit to my dark passion to ensure the child she bears will be Unseelie. Otherwise the child could turn out Seelie." Jareth said, not hiding that the thought displeased him.

"How? You are Unseelie."

"Yes Talon. Unfortunately Sarah would be considered Seelie. If she submits then yes the child will be Unseelie. If she doesn't…"

"That must not happen. You need an heir as dark as you." The captain said matter of factly. The captain thought for a moment and then said, "How are you going to ensure she surrenders?"

Jareth smiled cruelly. "Oh I think more time experiencing my touch before the wedding night will take care of that." Talon looked at him questioningly. "You know Sarah wasn't very polite to Ishaan yes?"

"I do. I thought you had planned to punish her."

"I did." He said and smiled pleased. "Instead of whipping her I spanked her and then…. Enjoyed her moans."

Talon laughed understanding what the King hadn't said. "Any other woman would consider your attentions as a reward." Thoroughly amused he said, "Did she cry after she couldn't resist your touch?"

"I brought her so many times I wore her out." The King said arrogantly. "I imagine she'll cry when she wakes, to find herself still naked and realizes it wasn't a dream."

"I trust you enjoyed your little minx."

"Very much Talon, very much." Jareth closed his eyes for a moment and could remember the girl's whimpers as she tried to resist him, only to moan moments later. "I believe I will enjoy her often before the wedding."

"Surely you won't let it be one sided." Talon suggested. "Didn't you say you wanted to see how much you'd enjoy her after she'd had more practice?"

Jareth chuckled cruelly knowing what he meant. "An excellent idea my friend. No reason for her not to learn to use that pretty mouth of hers before we are wed. After all I did rather enjoy the use of it in the tower. Perhaps even tonight." He added and walked away.

Talon snickered watching the King walk away. "Sire." He watched as the King turned to face him. "Shall I have dinner brought on trays to your rooms?"

The King smiled pleased. "Yes. I don't expect to be seen outside of my chambers for the rest of the evening." The captain chuckled and nodded. Jareth left the room headed for his chambers. It was good to be King.

It was well after dark when the small fairy reached the Pixie Kingdom. She entered the throne room to see her Queen was not alone.

"Majesties." The tiny fairy said.

"Flora," Queen Benessa said seeing her small servant. "Have you found something?" The red haired Queen asked.

"King Jareth has taken a woman to be his bride. A woman named, Sarah." The small pink haired fairy said

"What does that matter?" Prince Brayan questioned. "Another Unseelie child is not..."

"That's just it majesty." Flora interrupted. "The Labyrinth is afraid this Sarah won't submit to dark passion and if she..."

"Sarah…. The champion!" Queen Mellesandra blurted out. Instantly everyone looked at the Queen of Dreams. Looking at the tiny fairy, the blonde woman said, "The King's bride is a mortal woman named Sarah." Flora nodded. "She's not Unseelie."

"What are you talking about?" King Traiton inquired.

"If this Sarah is the champion than she's probably not here or marrying him because she wants to. She's the mortal girl that defeated Jareth to get her brother back. Sarah is his obsession!" Queen Benessa said as realization dawned on her.

"Flora find out how she ended up back in the goblin kingdom," The Pixie Queen ordered. Flora bowed and quickly fluttered away.

"Why do I still feel as if I am missing something?" The Pixie Queen's son said annoyed as he rubbed a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Sarah may be the key in putting the Unseelie court completely under our control." The King of Light Elves replied. "If she gives birth to a Seelie child as Queen, than that child will rule the labyrinth next making it…"

"Seelie." Princess Braylene said, understanding far quicker than her brother. The red haired princess smiled delighted. "We could completely squash the Unseelie!"

"Yes, but we have to get to Sarah first." Mellesandra warned. "We have to help her resist him."

"Yes and ensure she has a Seelie child and not an Unseelie one." King Traiton said and tapped his chin in thought. "Ormond may be planning to wage a secret war but we can stop him." Looking at Benessa, the long blonde haired man said, "You best send one of your servants to inform Oberon of what we've learned."

"I'll send Daisy." She said and left the room.

"Jareth and Ormond will both regret waging this war." The King of Light Elves said pleased.


	16. Chapter 16 Waiting

**Chapter 16**

**(Waiting)**

Sarah was quiet as Mrs. Cumbers tied the back of her dress tightly secure. Her eyes were red and raw from crying. She'd been crying since Jareth finally left her room three hours ago. It seemed that all she had done for the last few days was cry when she wasn't at lessons with Ishaan or being forced to endure the Goblin King's appetite for pleasure.

He would take pleasure forcing her to make him climax at least once, sometimes twice. In return he would force her to endure his touch and bring her almost to climax before abruptly stopping before she could climax. He was effectively torturing her without causing her pain from a whip or other medieval means of torture.

"There now, you look like the Goblin King's bride." Mrs. Cumbers said pleased. She looked over the deep burgundy colored long satin dress with gold lace with complete approval. "His Majesty truly has exquisite taste. Don't you think so?"

"I guess." The dark haired girl said with a less than enthusiastic tone.

"You chose to marry him." The elderly woman reminded her.

Sarah turned with full grace and glared openly at the woman. "We both know the only reason I'm marrying that monster you call your King is to protect my friends!" Sarah snarled.

Mrs. Cumbers stepped back taken back by both the girl's manner and tone. The woman felt a sense of almost fear toward the girl.

"Understand this and understand it well. I don't love your King nor will I ever. For my friends I'll endure his cruelty but that is all." She said firmly. Turning, Sarah picked up her skirts and left the dressing area.

Mrs. Cumbers bit the inside of her lip. This would not do. She knew the King had received a warning from the Labyrinth. The elderly woman knew she needed to tell the Goblin King of what she'd just seen in the girl. It was the first time she'd seen true strength in the girl. A strength against Jareth.

The dark haired girl walked over to her vanity and brushed her hair for a moment before beginning to pull her hair back into a barrette.

"Allow me…"

"No thank you." The green eyed girl said, looking into the mirror warningly at the King's servant. The woman went to reach for the barrette but Sarah secured it quickly and stood up so quickly the woman stumbled forward. "You can go I have no more need of you."

The white haired woman opened her mouth to argue only to snap it shut at Sarah's glare. "As you wish my Lady." She conceded. Turning, the woman quickly left the room.

"Bitch." Sarah muttered once the woman was gone. She walked over to her nightstand drawer and pulled out the gold leaf dangly leaf earrings she'd been wearing when she arrived and put them on. She might have to wear the dress, but she refused to wear the jewelry he had provided.

Sarah sighed as she walked over to her window. She wanted to look out but Jareth had forbidden her. The other Unseelie Kings and Queens were arriving. Or at least some of them, for a meeting she knew nothing about. The dark haired girl was annoyed he wanted to present her after everyone had arrived. She didn't want to be with him let alone be around anyone else that was Unseelie.

"Come in." She called, hearing a knock on the door. The girl didn't want to see anyone but at least this way she could pretend she had a choice on whether someone entered.

"You look lovely Lady Sarah." Ishaan said, entering the room.

"Thank you." Sarah replied politely. Silently seeing the man unnerved her.

"You will be presented in a few moments." The tall man told her. Sarah nodded. "You will curtsy to all of them for they all outrank you at this time."

"I remember." She assured the teacher.

Ishaan simply nodded. "Good. King Ormond has now arrived. Remember you are the Goblin King's bride. You are expected to show respect but not obey any queen other than Queen Lorelei, King Ormond's wife. In truth, once you are married you will outrank any of the other queens except for Queen Acrisia. You will be even with her. The others shall all be beneath you. Keep your attention to those that will not be beneath you."

Sarah gave him a nod she understood. Ishaan would have preferred a verbal answer but this was not the time to start an argument. The woman needed to be calm when she met the other gathered Unseelie Royals.

"I will not be there of course. Look to the other queens or King Jareth if you become unsure about something." The red haired man instructed.

"If I'm not sure I'll fake it." Sarah said unconcerned. Ishaan raised an eyebrow at her and she actually laughed. "My mother is an actress. I've seen her perform enough, I can probably fake most anything."

"Perhaps. The guards will be here for you in a moment." The tall man turned and left the woman alone once again.

Sarah physically had to shake off his presence. She'd thought he was cruel, cold, and creepy before she'd learned he was in fact human. Knowing he really was creeped her out even more. She'd assumed he was half human and half fae. The realization he was human and had cruelty to rival most Fae did not sit well with the dark haired girl.

It wasn't long and her thoughts drifted to her beaten friends. Their whippings had stopped and they hadn't been killed, but they were still prisoners. She hated how the Fae could twist things. Sarah had meant for them to be free. Silently she wondered if there was anything she could do to set them free. The green eyed girl knew she was stuck but maybe there was a way to at least set her friends free. Maybe once she was Queen she'd have the ability.

The only peace of mind she did have was that Toby was safe from the Goblin King now. She had forced that stipulation before agreeing to marry him. She hadn't asked exactly what would happen once she married Jareth, but not because she didn't think he'd tell her. No, she was afraid of what she'd find out she'd accepted when agreeing to marry the King. At the moment ignorance was bliss.

She smiled as she thought of her little brother. There may have been a time she despised him but not anymore. Now she'd give just about anything to see the little twerp again. She fought tears as she thought of how much she missed him.

The dark haired girl wished that her stepmother could be there with her. Diane had turned out to be the mother she'd always wanted. Diane was very caring and loving. Sarah couldn't believe how many times she'd stopped everything to help her with something. Diane was a special lady to the teenager. Her relationship with her father even improved drastically thanks to Diane. She wished wholeheartedly she could tell Diane how wonderful she thought she was.

Hearing a knock on the door once again, the girl sighed and felt the urge to kick something. Reluctantly she said, "Come in."

The door opened and she saw Damien and Cannon standing there. "His majesty is ready for you." Damien informed him.

Sarah had to resist the urge to openly groan. "I suppose it would be rude to keep them waiting." She sighed.

"Indeed it would." Cannon openly agreed.

"Yeah, thought so." Sarah said sarcastically. With a second sigh she walked towards the guards and left her room. It was time to meet the most powerful Unseelie royals in the underground.


	17. Chapter 17 A talk amongst Queens

**Chapter 17**

**(A talk amongst Queens)**

Sarah walked quietly through the hallway toward the Goblin King's Reception area. The dark haired girl felt a sense of uneasiness as they approached the room. In the next few moments she'd be surrounded by UnSeelie Kings and Queens. She silently wished she could be locked in the tower once again and not have to deal with them.

The gold French doors were instantly opened and the two guards stepped back so that she would enter first. They then took positions slightly behind her.

"Perfect timing my dear." Jareth said pleased. "Ladies and Gentlemen may I present my bride to be Lady Sarah." Sarah grudgingly curtsied to the UnSeelie royals before approaching Jareth. He took her hand and kissing it, slid it through his arm.

"Sarah this is High Queen Lorelei, Queen Acrisia of the Nightmare Kingdom and her husband Prince Duncan. King Starvos and his wife Queen Narissa, King Balthazar and his wife Queen Penelope." The Goblin King said, introducing the other members of royalty.

"Majesties." Sarah said politely.

"Why don't you gentlemen speak in your lounge Jareth and allow us ladies to get to know your bride." Queen Lorelei suggested.

"As you wish Majesty. Gentlemen." Jareth gave a pleased look at Sarah and then led the men out leaving the dark haired girl at the mercy of the Unseelie queens.

"Come and sit Sarah." Queen Acrisia instructed. The last thing Sarah wanted to do was sit down and talk small talk with women who were friends of Jareth. Reluctantly she walked over and sat in the chair the Nightmare queen had suggested.

"You must be so excited about your wedding." Queen Narissa said openly delighted. "Many women have tried to land Jareth and you succeeded." Sarah had to fight the urge to lash out.

"Have you decided on a dress?"Queen Penelope inquired.

"King Jareth is seeing to any wedding details." Sarah said, forcing herself to be calm.

"It's your wedding dear don't let him take it over." The High UnSeelie Queen said.

"I don't mind." Sarah said unconcerned.

"Of course you do." Queen Acrisia insisted. "You will be the Goblin Queen. Things should be as you want them for your special day."

"It's no big deal." Sarah said quicker than she intended.

"No big Deal? You're marrying an incredible man!" Narissa said shocked. "You are the envy of every other Unseelie woman."

"Do you get together often?" Sarah asked trying desperately to change the subject.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you didn't want to discuss your wedding." Queen Lorelei said coolly. "Surely I must be mistaken. Otherwise someone may think you don't want to marry a prize like Jareth." The Unseelie Queen's words almost slithered they were laced with such coldness and warning. "You do want to marry the Goblin King don't you?"

Sarah knew she should lie but couldn't do it. "I have agreed to marry King Jareth."

"Agreed?" The Nightmare Queen said as her voice took on a cold tone. "Do you or do you not want to marry Jareth?"

"I will marry him." The dark haired girl replied.

"That wasn't what she asked!" The blonde haired Unseelie High Queen snapped. "Answer her now!"

Sarah swallowed. She just knew she'd be in trouble if she answered. Unfortunately she could also tell by the Queen's tones she'd be in trouble if she didn't.

"Why would you marry King Jareth if you don't want to?" Queen Narissa inquired.

"Because he would've killed my friends if I hadn't." Sarah said looking toward the window and not at any of the queens.

"He's forcing you to marry him?" Queen Acrisia said, suddenly sounding very amused. Surprised Sarah turned to see the curly black haired woman was in fact smiling at her pleased.

"Call it what you like Majesty." The dark haired human girl replied.

"You do not love your fiancé at all?" The Unseelie High Queen questioned.

"No, no I do not."

"That's alright dear. Given time you will grow to love the Goblin King." Queen Acrisia assured her.

The urge to tell the Nightmare Queen exactly what she thought of Jareth washed over her but she refrained. Instead she looked at the cup of tea a servant handed her.

Lorelei exchanged a look with the Nightmare Queen but neither commented. Silently however they knew they needed to change the girl's mind. Jareth had spoken briefly with them and King Ormond and they were aware of the labyrinth's warning.

"He's very skilled Sarah. He can bring you great satisfaction." The Unseelie High Queen said suggestively.

"What types of things do women enjoy in this world?" The dark haired girl asked attempting to change the subject once more.

"Pleasure." Lorelei replied.

Sarah fought the urge to groan at the woman. It wasn't easy in the least. She could tell the women were trying to change her perception of Jareth.

"That's it!" Sarah said rising to her feet angrily. "I don't love the Goblin King! I'm here because of a stupid bite of Peach I ate during my run that has trapped me here! I will never love King Jareth! He is cruel, heartless and I'd rather die than be his wife!" She shouted at them. Continuing her rant she said, "He has whipped me, humiliated me and nearly killed my friends. To spare their lives I'll marry that monster known as the_ Goblin King._ I will never be happy and I accept that for my friends' sake. If you think he's so wonderful feel free to sleep with him! Maybe it will get me a night off! Good day!" Picking up her skirts she stormed out of the room.

Queens Narissa and Penelope blinked a few times before allowing shock to register at the girl's explosion.

"You know, I think I like her." The Nightmare Queen remarked.

The Unseelie High Queen smiled. "If I was difficult to bring around I can only imagine how much harder it will be for Jareth. She's even angrier than I was."

"You aren't angry at her outburst?" Queen Penelope inquired stroking a hand through her long straight black hair.

"Not with her at this time." The blonde Fae woman replied. "Actually I'm rather relieved. She's full of fire and strength. Just imagine how strong their children will be."

"The Labyrinth is in very good hands." Queen Acrisia said pleased.

Sarah left the room and headed through the halls and out into the garden. 'I have to free my friends and get out of here.' She thought to herself. The dark haired girl didn't know how she was going to flee but somehow she had to get free.

Hidden in a tree the tiny fairy watched in sympathy. "Hold on just a little longer Lady Sarah." The Fairy whispered.

**Author's Note : The Next Chapter will Deal with the Seelie Fae. There will also be a discussion between the UnSeelie Kings. Thanks for Reading!**


	18. Chapter 18 Plans made

**Chapter 18**

**(Plans made)**

Jareth led the other Kings into his private lounge before closing the door, giving them privacy. Leaving the door he walked over and sat in his favorite maroon leather chair. The others sat in other large chairs placed in a small conversation area. With a wave of his hand a glass of brandy appeared for all of them.

"You must be very pleased your wait is over." King Balthazar commented before taking a sip of his brandy.

"That I am." Jareth said giving a wicked smile before bringing his glass to his lips.

"Who is helping her with the wedding plans?" King Starvos inquired. He'd heard the Goblin King was taking care of things and was wondering if it was true.

"I am seeing to things."

Balthazar laughed amused. "Unwilling is she?"

"Jareth found leverage over his little obsession." King Ormond said unconcerned. "She'll marry him. Besides the most unwilling brides tend to make the best wives once they learn obedience."

"Yes, but it can be hell 'til they do." Starvos sighed. "I remember you having a time of it with Lorelei." The High UnSeelie King shrugged but gave a conceding nod. "How close are you to having her under you?" Receiving a smirk from Jareth and a couple of amuse expressions the King sighed. "I meant under your control. I'm sure you'll bed her the night of your wedding."

"Indeed." Jareth said feeling a surge of lust for the green eyed girl. "The little minx is stubborn but I'll tame her." Turning his attention to Ormond he redirected the conversation saying, "I believe you wanted to discuss a war plan against the Seelie Court."

"How do you plan to take down your brother?" Prince Duncan inquired as all eyes fell on the UnSeelie High King. "You've tried to defeat Oberon before."

"I am aware." King Ormond said less than pleased. "However, that was almost two thousand years ago. I've learned much since then."

"What don't we know?" King Balthazar asked, becoming suspicious.

"I found the location of the Arsworth Amulet."

Jareth smiled wickedly. "Nothing can stop us with that."

"What is the Arsworth Amulet?" Prince Duncan questioned.

"A powerful Amulet that traps people inside it, taking their power from them and giving said power to the wielder." The Goblin King said pleased. "Oberon has no son. The Seelie will have no choice but to accept you as High King over all the underground."

"Precisely. Oberon will finally be out of my way and every Seelie will be on their knees, begging for mercy where they belong." The Unseelie High King announced.

"That all sounds well and good but I don't think for a moment this is going to be as easy as you are making it appear Ormond." King Starvos commented. Bringing a hand to cup his smooth chin.

"It's located in the crystal caverns."

"The crystal caverns?" King Balthazar said with widened eyes. "How are we supposed to gain an amulet that is surrounded by Seelie Kingdoms and probably protected by all of them?"

"I trust you have a plan?" The Goblin King said looking at the UnSeelie High King.

"Your goblins can go through anything. If we cannot cross aboveground we will simply get there by other means." The high King gave an arrogant smile and took a sip of his drink. "Oberon will never see us coming."

"Pity." Jareth commented and raising his glass at his superior took a drink. Things were looking promising for the Unseelie Kings.

It was late as Oberon stood on his balcony looking over the lake outside his castle. Concern for Sarah weighed heavily on his mind. He had to find a way to save her from the fate the Goblin King had in store for her. The Seelie High King was the only one that knew the truth of why Sarah was trapped.

Flora had learned of the enchanted peach and everyone had accepted the peach as the reason. No one suspected the truth. Not even the Goblin King. Sarah wasn't trapped in their world by the peach. She was trapped there because of him. How could he save the green eyed girl without anyone learning the truth?

**Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter. The next one will be longer. Please read/review. I am not currently able to view traffic so I have no way of knowing if you still like this story unless you review. I have contacted technical support but I haven't heard anything in a week now. If anyone knows how long they normally take please let me know. Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19 To save my friends

**Chapter 19**

**(To save my friends)**

Sarah stood quietly on the Balcony off the throne room. She was thankful Jareth had been so busy with the other UnSeelie kings he hadn't bothered her very often. He'd been so busy he hadn't even molested her in the last two days. An event that she was thankful to have missed. The Goblin King was beginning to scare her. It wasn't that he was being cruel during these sessions. No it was quite the opposite.

When Jareth touched her it was gentle. She hated to admit it, but the King knew what he was doing. He made her body respond so easily it was infuriating. Her body betrayed its satisfaction every time. Jareth would finish playing with her and chuckle at how angry she got over her bodies response to his touch. The dark haired girl was beginning to fear she might surrender to him. Something told her not to. That if she did it would cause dire consequences.

'I have to save my friends so I can save myself.' She told herself in thought. The only question was how?

"Sarah." The dark haired girl turned to see the UnSeelie High Queen walk out onto the balcony.

"Your Majesty."

"There are decisions that must be made. Our men are far too busy. It is time you took control of your wedding dear. Besides it should be the way you want it."

Sarah looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Was the UnSeelie High Queen that deaf of hearing? The dark haired girl had been very clear on every opportunity to voice how much she didn't care about, or even want, the wedding.

"I don't care how he does it."

Lorelei internally smiled. She loved the dark haired girl's stubborn nature. She'd gained a wicked sense of humor since surrendering to Ormond. Where she had once despised cruelty she now enjoyed it. The blonde woman delighted in the suffering of the Goblin King's obsession.

"As I said he is far too busy with my husband's plans. You will make decisions from now on. The first where on the grounds would you like to have it?"

"An Oubliette?" Sarah suggested.

Lorelei narrowed her eyes at the human girl. "That is hardly appropriate."

"Fitting, considering the reason I'm marrying him." The green eyed woman said pointedly. "I'm not going to rush around and play the happy bride. We both know I'm not."

"You made an agreement," The blonde woman reminded her curtly.

Sarah crossed her arms across her chest. "I agreed to marry him. I never said I'd be happy about it or that I'd help with the wedding."

She smiled at the Goblin King's bride. "Perhaps we can make another agreement."

"I don't think so Queen Lorelei. I'll already be suffering for all eternity over the last agreement I made."

"Even if it would allow you to see your traitorous friends?" The UnSeelie High Queen coaxed as she walked closer to the balcony's railing.

Sarah's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. 'What is she up to' The dark haired girl wondered. Still her curiosity was piqued. "I'm listening."

"Finish the wedding plans to an appropriate wedding and I will see that you are able to see your…friends."

"See as in there they are or see as in get to spend actual time with them?"

"Learned have we?" The blonde woman said amused. Sarah narrowed her eyes at the woman again but not in suspicion. Sarah was still angry over Jareth not setting her friends free. "A visit."

"No. Their freedom."

"That's a lot to ask don't you think?" Lorelei said looking out at the labyrinth.

"No, I don't." Sarah said flatly. "I'm losing everything. I at least want my friends to not suffer with me."

"That is something I cannot offer alone."

"Pity. We might have had a bargain." Sarah said and looked out over the Labyrinth herself.

Lorelei smirked at the girl use of Jareth's favorite word. "I said I couldn't offer it alone. That doesn't mean it can't be done." Sarah didn't watch as the blonde woman left the balcony and returned inside.

Internally Sarah felt a sense of hope. This might be her way of getting free. With her friends gone there would be nothing to stop her from trying to escape. The thought of her friends being free even if she couldn't be gave her hope. If she never got free she would revel in the fact they had.

The dark haired girl sighed as she realized the sky had turned dark and cloudy. She'd been so preoccupied with her thoughts she had been unaware the sky had changed. Seeing so many shadows in the labyrinth should have alerted her to a change, but hadn't. Feeling a few rain drops it was time to go inside.

Silently she strolled through the halls. The green eyed girl avoided the UnSeelie queens as much as possible. They had such a cruel nature she couldn't be around them for long. They were mean to servants and anyone of lower class needlessly. Sarah had found she was the only exception. Then again, she was to marry the Goblin King.

A roll of thunder echoed through the halls and she jumped. This was the first time the human had heard thunder in the Underground. She hadn't even known if it could thunder. As the thunder grew louder she covered her ears at the violent sound. Moments later she saw a flash of lightning.

She gasped at how bright and powerful the lightning looked. Hearing another loud crash of thunder she jumped and began to feel shaky. Sarah had never minded storms before the fateful night that she'd met the Goblin King. Ever since she had feared them.

"It's just a storm," Jareth said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "No need to be frightened."

The green eyed girl was frightened though. She turned into the Goblin King burying her face in his chest. If she had looked up the girl might have pulled away. Jareth wore a triumphant and pleased smile. It was the first time Sarah had willingly clung to him.

"You're safe." Jareth said comforting her.

"Is it always so loud?" Sarah asked quietly.

The Goblin King moved his right hand up from her waist to her face. Gently he stroked her cheek. Without thinking the girl looked up at him. "I'm sure I can come up with a way to distract you."

Sarah had no time to react. Jareth suddenly had both sides of her head and reaching down he kissed her. While most of his kisses were firm and demanding this kiss was gentle. Jareth slid his tongue over the crease of her lips wanting entrance. When she didn't immediately open for him he grabbed her rear causing her to gasp. His tongue was inside in less than a second.

"Sarah," He said not hiding his disappointment at her unresponsiveness. "This is far more enjoyable when both people participate."

The dark haired girl didn't respond and started to pull away. Jareth tightened his grip denying her request. "I don't want this."

Jareth's face hardened. "For someone who wants to see her traitorous friends you're not giving me much of a reason to allow it."

"Yes, see them from afar." Sarah steeled herself ready for what he would say next.

Jareth released her then. It was so quick she almost stumbled. The human watched as the King walked towards a fireplace. It was then she realized he'd transported them to his room.

"Queen Lorelei says you wish to make a bargain for your friends' freedom." Sarah watched with wary eyes from the center of the bedroom. She swallowed, almost fearing what he might say next. "I can grant their freedom. They would be banished from this kingdom but they would be free. Of course you would never see them again either."

"What do you want Jareth?"

She watched as the wild blonde haired man turned to face her. "What are you willing to give me?" Sarah blinked and stared at him. "What will you do to secure their freedom?"

"Haven't I given you enough?" The dark haired girl replied. "I've already agreed to marry you. You'll already own me. What more could I possibly do? You want me to finish your wedding plans?"

Jareth looked at the girl and saw the sadness in her eyes. It was true she had agreed to marry him and in truth the green eyed girl had lost a lot. The Goblin King had already taken part of her innocence. Once they were wed he'd take her virtue and her innocence would be completely lost. Jareth felt himself harden slightly at the thought of having her body beneath his.

"What do you want Goblin King?"

The king saw the look of a pleading loyal friend in her eyes. Internally he smiled knowing he could probably bed her now if he wished. The thought was enticing but he'd come to like the idea of a virginal bride. He would wait.

"You will complete the wedding plans as it should be. You will create what your dream wedding is. I may be the man of your nightmares rather than dreams but I want the wedding to be as you've always dreamed it should be. I'll even give you an additional week to complete the details."

"What else?" Jareth looked at her with an almost angelic face but Sarah saw though it. "You are not going to let my friends go this easily. I know you."

The Goblin King smirked. "No. But you're getting there." Jareth looked her purple dress over. "You come with me into the Labyrinth and allow me to act out one of my fantasies with you. Allow me to do as I wish to you."

Sarah internally groaned. If she agreed it wouldn't be rape. "Release my friends after the storm is over. You transport them out of the labyrinth and onto neutral ground on the border of their choice. No tricks Jareth. They are free and you don't harm them in any way. No putting them in enemy grounds or anything. No leaving things out or turning this."

"I suppose that…"

"I'm not finished. I won't do anything until I know they are truly free. NO crystals. You transport us all out so I can see them leave your lands and know they are truly free." Jareth gave an almost annoyed nod. "No suddenly calling them escapees or anything either. Completely free."

"Very well. Afterwards you are to spend time with me how I wish for as long as I wish. Agreed?"

Sarah hated giving the Goblin King his way but felt she had no choice. She needed to save her friends. "Agreed."

"Shall we seal it with a kiss?" The king suggested. Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. "The deal can be changed until you kiss me. "Perhaps…" Jareth didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as the dark haired girl quickly kissed him to close the deal. It was the only time she had willingly kissed the king.


	20. Chapter 20 Oberon

**Chapter 20**

**(Oberon)**

The Seelie High King sat quietly looking over maps and ways into the Goblin Kingdom. Luckily Queen Benessa was completely loyal to him and kept him informed of everything Flora reported. Sarah had made a deal with the Goblin King to save her friends. While he hated the deal the young woman had made it did by him more time to save her.

"Care to tell me what is going on?" Oberon looked up to see Prince Darien.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to figure a way to reach Sarah and get her out!" The Pale haired man huffed.

"That's not what I mean." Darien waved his hand and the doors to Oberon's office closed shut, and locked. "I trust it is safe to speak of any topic?"

"No one can hear us," Oberon said warily watching his long time friend.

"We've known each other a long time Sire," Darien began. Oberon remained silent. "What is this girl to you?" Oberon raised an eyebrow at the Prince of Dreams. "You seem to be working far harder on how to rescue her than on how to resist whatever King Ormond is planning."

"Sarah does not deserve to be at Jareth's mercy!" The Seelie High King announced.

"I believe you have just made my point." Oberon gave him a questioning look. The King almost looked confused. "I know you don't mind humans Oberon but you never refer to her as such."

The older fae watched as the prince walked closer to where he was at his desk. Darien passed him by slightly as he went to the large windows just behind and to the left of the king's desk. The prince looked outside for a moment before turning to face him. "I cannot help but wonder what this girl is to you."

"Darien…"

"You never refer to her as the girl or human. It's always Sarah," Darien informed him. "You even ignore the term of Jareth's obsession. Why is that?" He asked his dark green eyes showing he expected an answer.

"I don't answer to you!" Oberon snapped.

"Perhaps not. What do you thing Tatiana would say if this was brought to her attention?"

Oberon narrowed his eyes at the younger fae he had considered a close friend. "You dare to…"

Darien cocked his head to the side at the higher ranking fae. "I am many things my friend, but stupid isn't one of them. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on. It will stay between us but… your actions are odd. I don't think she's a hidden lover but what could she possibly…" The fae's eyes went wide as he fell silent. "Is she your daughter?" Oberon didn't respond. "Oberon."

"No."

"Then why…"

"This stays between us Darien. Not even your mother is to know!" The dark haired fae nodded. Oberon sighed. He had wanted to keep everything hidden. The older fae should've recognized he wouldn't be able to keep it from Darien forever. The prince knew him better than anyone.

Darien walked over and sat in a chair before the King's desk. "I'm listening."

"Sarah isn't my daughter but it is my fault she's trapped here," Oberon confessed.

"How? I thought the peach…"

"That's what everyone thinks," Oberon cut in. The Dream prince watched as the blonde man rose from his seat and went to the window behind him looking out.

Darien didn't like seeing Oberon this way. For the first time in his immortal life he witnessed the High King looking rather guilty. "Oberon, who is she?"

"A victim of pride." The blonde man was silent for a few moments. "I was angry with Lindalynn for leaving. It was Beltane and I happened across a beautiful little girl."

"She's Lindalynn's daughter!" The prince said shocked.

"No."

"Wait, I don't understand. You aren't making sense!" The prince said getting up and walking to where the king stood.

"I thought it was Lindalynn's daughter. I wanted Lindalynn to return. If her daughter was forced to come here I thought she would be to. I gave the child a strawberry from the Underground. The moment she took a bite I headed for the portal." Oberon's face turned sad as he continued to speak. Lindalynn stopped me just before I could take the child through the portal."

"The mistake was already made." Oberon's Blue eyes looked down at the window ledge.

"I under…"

"No you don't, there's more." Darien fell silent allowing the High King to continue. "After she stopped me I learned she had stolen the child from someone else. I was going to steal Sarah to force Lindalynn back into the underground. No real mother would turn their back on a child."

The prince nodded in agreement. "That's when I learned she'd stolen the child out of jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

Oberon nodded solemnly. "She had always wanted king Eliseo."

"King Eliseo is dead. Who could… My goddess she's Lorelei's daughter!" The Prince of dreams said in utter shock. Silence filled the room for several minutes. "Eliseo has an heir after all." The Prince's tone was soft and filled with pity for the dead king.

"Lorelei would never have surrendered to Ormond if she'd known her child had lived," Oberon said sadly. "Once she became Ormond's queen there was no point to telling her about Sarah. It was too late. I stayed silent to protect the girl. When her daughter won the Labyrinth it canceled out one of the fruits but not the second." Oberon looked at the prince not hiding his regret. "She was free of the strawberry. If she hadn't have eaten the peach she'd have been safe. I have to save her."

Darien nodded. "We will save Sarah." Oberon looked at him hopeful. "I'll help you. Eliseo was a good man and King. He helped me on more than one occasion. The least I can do is help save his daughter," The dark haired fae said firmly. Oberon smiled and nodded his thanks. Somehow they would save the dark haired girl. Even if they had to break a few rules.


	21. Chapter 21 Hard to say Goodbye

**Author's Note: Because there seem to be several people with the wrong notion, I want to clear something up. Jareth and Sarah are not siblings. Ormond may treat Jareth like a son but they aren't actually related.**

**Chapter 21**

**(Hard to say goodbye)**

The rain had subsided during the night but Sarah had insisted Jareth wait 'til morning before sending her friends off to whatever new life they would find. An hour after dawn they stood just outside the Labyrinth but still within the Goblin Kingdom.

Sarah smiled genuinely at her friends. She was amazed at how fast Ludo and Sir Didymus' hair had re-grown. She wondered if perhaps it wasn't the magic of the underground that had caused their once shaved bodies to be covered in fur in such a short period of time. Anyone that didn't know would never guess the injuries they had sustained just two weeks ago. The fur was as thick as it had been before.

The only one who showed signs of torture was the Dwarf. Hoggle had a scar that went across his nose. As much as she didn't want to believe it the dark haired girl was sure it had been done on purpose. For whatever reason, Jareth seemed to be jealous of her friendship with Hoggle.

Knowing this would be the last time Sarah would see her friends the girl took a step toward them to say goodbye.

"Just where do you think you're going?" The Goblin King inquired. "They are free as you requested, but you are mine."

"I'm just going to tell them goodbye," Annoyed at the arm that had snaked itself around her waist. "I'll never see them again."

"True, but that isn't part of our agreement." He replied calmly. Sarah looked at him less than pleased. The king snaked his other arm around her and pulled her back against him. Sarah internally groaned feeling evidence of his arousal for her. "You'll please me an additional two hours." Jareth whispered suggestively in her ear. "Won't you." It wasn't a question.

Sarah closed her eyes and nodded. There was no point in refusing. He'd have her anyway. Reluctantly the King released his bride.

"Sawrah." The beast said sadly. Ludo may appear to be less than intelligent to most but the dark haired girl knew better. Ludo's eyes were sad and regretful. While he was a simple creature, he knew his friend was sacrificing herself in an attempt to save him and his companions.

"It's okay Ludo. Find a new home and be happy," Sarah said trying desperately not to cry. She was thrilled to know her friends would be safe but the thought of never seeing them again tore at her heart. "Be free." Sarah hugged the large furry creature and with a kiss to his cheek she pulled away.

Slowly she turned her attention to her faithful knight. "I'm honored to have been friends with you Sir Knight."

"My Lady. What has thou done to spare us?" The fox creature asked with concern.

Sarah smiled at him but did not respond to his question. "Be safe, free, and happy." She hugged the valiant knight. A kiss to his cheek and she released him. The fox looked at her with sadness and admirance. "Thank you." The fox gave a respectful nod understanding the words she did not say. The dark haired girl appreciated his friendship and loyalty towards her.

Last but not least the teenage girl turned her attention on Hoggle. Sarah wanted to cry at the sight of the scar. "It ain't nothin, Missy," Hoggle told her. "You done gone and made yourself suffer more than we ever would. We ain't worth what you done to save us."

"You're worth far more than you realize," Sarah told him. "Thank you for everything." Forgetting Jareth was even there she hugged the dwarf tightly. "I will miss you."

"I believe that will suffice." An angry voice said.

Sarah looked over to see the Goblin King looking at her and the dwarf with angry narrowed eyes. It was clear he was not pleased with the display before him.

"Goodbye Hoggle." She barely put her lips to his cheek when Jareth grabbed hold of her yanking her away from the dwarf.

"You are here by banished. Should you ever decide to step foot in my kingdom again you will be killed!" The King sneered as he held roughly to Sarah's wrist. "Go!" The three traitors looked at their lady hesitantly.

"Goodbye," Sarah sad sadly. The trio nodded and she watched as they entered another kingdom and walked slowly away to their freedom.

While her heart broke at the loss of her friends, she was glad they were free.

Still holding her wrist tightly the King vanished taking his small entourage with him.

Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo entered the lands of the light elves and disappeared into the trees. They hadn't walked far when they came upon a sight they never thought they would ever see. Standing before them in white robes was the Seelie High King. The Prince of Dreams at his side.

"Young Sarah has sacrificed herself to save you," King Oberon stated. "Will you return the favor?"

"Does though intend to help our fair maiden?" Sir Didymus inquired in open hope.

"Indeed," Prince Darien confirmed. "We are in your need to do this."

"We'd do anything to help the little lady," Hoggle replied against his cowardly nature.

"Save Sawah."

"Yes kind beast. We will Save Sarah," King Oberon agreed. "Come." The three traitors didn't hesitate and went with the king that would help their friend.


	22. Chapter 22 Consequences and Information

**Author's note: The beginning of this chapter is Jareth and based off how the last chapter ended I'm sure you know it's going to be sexual in nature. Hence consequences. The second part of this Chapter (Information) will take you to our favorite trio of misfits and Oberon. **

**Chapter 22**

**(Consequences and Information)**

Sarah quickly found herself in her room with a very displeased Jareth. Seeing the anger in his eyes the dark haired girl tried to back up without success. Angrily he released her practically shoving her wrist away from him.

"I am generous enough to allow you to say goodbye and what do you do? You shower them with affection that belongs solely to me!"

"Generous?" She said becoming angry herself. "Oh yes it's so generous to demand two additional hours of your pleasure just so I can say goodbye!" The green eyed girl snapped.

"Silence!" The King snapped back. "You will hold your tongue or I'll ensure you don't have use of it!"

"Fine by me. At least then maybe my mouth won't be of any use to you!" Sarah said glaring at her captor. She hated the way he used her. If cutting her tongue out would end it then she would happily hold her tongue out to be cut off.

Jareth chuckled but it wasn't a happy, hardy laugh. No, it was sinister in sound. Jareth's facial expressions made it feel dark as the sound almost caressed her skin.

Sarah backed up as his mismatched eyes seemed to darken. Everything in her told her to run; and she did. Sarah grabbed the door knob to her suite and throwing it open she ran down the hallway trying to get as far away from the Goblin King as possible.

The girl ran right passed a few guards before running out into the Labyrinth. She'd rather face the Labyrinth than its King.

The dark haired girl had no idea where she was running to. The fact the Labyrinth had seemed to enjoy her capture when she'd tried to escape with her firends eluded her. The green eyed girl just knew she needed to get as much distance between her and Jareth as possible.

Sarah entered a forest and began running through the trees as quickly as possible. She was doing well as she dodged the occasional obstacle until she tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground face down.

Lifting her head barely off the ground her eyes focused on a pair of black leather boots. Sarah swallowed hard. She didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Tsk tsk little girl. It would be a pity if you were trying to escape again and I needed to punish you once more."

"I wasn't." Sarah replied. Slowly the dark haired girl brought herself up to a kneeling position before starting to get up.

"Stay where you are." The Goblin King ordered. Sarah fell still as he began to walk around her. Jareth looked her navy blue and white gown over. While it had looked perfect on her earlier; now it was a mess. Leaves, grass, and dirt covered the once elegant dress. "Your dress does not seem to agree with your trench through my Labyrinth. Allow me."

Sarah had thought he would instantly clean her dress but instead found herself, still on her knees, completely naked. Quickly she tried to cover herself with her hands only to have Jareth seize hold of them.

"No, no. Your assets are for my viewing pleasure." He looked at her full round breasts with open lust. "Pity I won't be able to see them for a time." Sarah looked at him uneasily. "I did warn you to hold your tongue."

"Go ahead and cut it out."

Jareth chuckled in open amusement. "Is that what you thought? That I'd remove your pretty tongue?" Hearing his words the dark haired girl wasn't sure what to think anymore. "Why would I cut it out when I can simply keep it very occupied."

Before Sarah could react he'd grabbed the back of her head and began making use of her mouth. The girl didn't even know when the king had vanished his clothes. "Please me well or I'll whip you and you'll please me during court.

Two tears rolled down the girls cheeks as she submitted to him and used her mouth to pleasure him the way she knew he enjoyed it. The evidence was clear in the king's constant moans.

Jareth began enjoying her attentions so much it became increasingly difficult to stand. Quickly he materialized them to his room putting him on his back and her hovering over him. The king grasped the long dark hair in open pleasure. As he neared his climax he forced her to continue to suck as he released. Once she'd drained him he released her dark hair.

It was not the first time Sarah had tasted him, but she still hated it. There was nothing more grotesque in her mind than forcing her to use her mouth in such away. It felt degrading to her. She wasn't a whore and didn't like feeling like she was.

"You could always give me access to your entire body." Sarah looked over to see a very content looking Goblin King. "While I do enjoy your mouth I would enjoy releasing inside another part of your body far more."

Sarah kept her face neutral. She thought she'd already agreed to giving him use of her body when she agreed to allow him to act out his fantasy. It made her wonder what his fantasy was. It also told her to keep her mouth shut and not offer.

"No thank you." The green eyed girl said carefully.

Jareth smirked. "Good. As I said I enjoy the feeling of your mouth on me and….I rather like the idea of a virginal bride."

"How can you be so cruel to me?" Sarah asked.

"I haven't been cruel. I haven't even whipped you for your little stunt." Jareth took hold of her and pulled her up so her head rested on a pillow. "I'm even going to be generous now." Slowly he rubbed a hand over her right breast. A moment later he took it into his mouth and began to suck.

"No." Sarah protested.

"Yes." The wild haired fae replied. A scarf magically tied her hands to the bed as the king began to increase his molesting of his former opponent.

The human woman tried to ignore the sensations the fae king was creating within her body but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Feeling his hands move to separate her legs she tightened them to deny him access.

Jareth smirked knowing his touch was getting to her. "Afraid to enjoy yourself are you. It would be a pity if you denied your body what it craves. I can't have that." Gently he forced her legs open.

The dark haired girl whimpered as her body began to respond to the gentle kisses he was placing on her inner thighs. She tried to move away only to feel his tongue touch her most intimate place.

Sarah became undone as the first of a series of uncontrollable moans escaped her. This time when the dark haired girl neared climax the king didn't stop. Instead he brought her again and again until she collapsed from exhaustion.

Jareth watched his sleeping bride for several minutes before getting up and walking out onto his bedroom balcony. He smiled pleased. It wouldn't be long and Sarah would be his wife. If tonight was any indication providing an Unseelie Heir wouldn't be a problem. She was almost ready to completely submit. Denying his bride release, of her own, had worked to his advantage. The king would tease and deny her from now on until after the wedding. She'd be in such need of release the girl would be unable to help surrendering to passion. Even if he didn't get her pregnant this time, he'd enjoy her defeat.

Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo were amazed to find themselves in the Seelie High King's office. Not just anyone was allowed there and they knew it. Many important decisions had been made in this room lined with rich Oak shelves filled with books.

Oberon internally smiled at the look of awe on the faces of whom Jareth called the traitors. The fox had been here once before centuries ago. There was a time when Sir Didymus was welcome in every royal Seelie's office. That was before the Labyrinth changed and became UnSeelie.

"Your thoughts were once highly valued my good knight." The Seelie High King began. "I value them now."

"How can I be of service sire?" The fox creature inquired.

"We need to know any secret entrances into the Labyrinth. Anything that might help us get through it with little or no detection."

"There ain't no gittin through the Labyrinth unnoticed. Less maybe a small fairie." Hoggle told the royal men. "Even then only a fairy could cause of the labyrinths fairies."

Prince Darien was about to argue with the gardener until Hoggle mentioned a fairy could be possible. "There is no way you know of?"

"No highness. It be different if you could go under it but…"

"I say friend Hoggle that's it!" The fox said suddenly wiggling with excitement. "It's been so long I'd forgotten about it."

"Bout what?" Hoggle asked.

"I admit I do not know if it is usable but…" The group watched as the fox seemed to go through a private session of thoughts.

"Ya gonna tell us what you're going on about?" Hoggle asked becoming impatient.

"If it still exists, there are a series of tunnels beneath the Labyrinth." Sir Didymus explained.

"I thought the catacombs were part of the Labyrinth." Prince Darien replied.

"Well yes they are." Didymus agreed. "I speak not of the tunnels that connect oubliettes. There is a series of tunnels deeper underground that are not connected to the Labyrinth."

"What?" Oberon said clearly surprised. He'd never in his life heard of an additional set of tunnels beneath the labyrinth. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Majesty. I knew them well as a young pup. They have not been used in centuries."

"How do we find the way into these tunnels?" The green eyed prince inquired. "If they are not part of the labyrinth I assume there is a way to enter them outside the Labyrinth."

"That there is. There is an entrance not far from here in fact at the edge of this kingdom." The fox began. "The tunnels were created in case the Labyrinth ever fell to dark magic and they needed to escape. Why did I not think of this before we tried to escape with our lady!" The fox creature wailed.

"Sir Knight they are not regularly used and you have been a prisoner." Oberon said gently. "You have remembered now, and so are helping young Sarah." He watched as the knight looked at him and gave a small appreciative smile.

"Where does the tunnel let out at?" The dream prince inquired. "You know how to get in but where does it let out? I assume you know."

"There are a couple of entrances. The first is within the throne room."

"How don't anyone know about it if it in plain view?" Hoggle inquired.

"It's in the column when you enter the throne room on the backside. The ornate carvings prevent it from being easily discovered." The brave fox replied. "It was meant to be unseen in plain view."

"The second entrance?" Oberon inquired. He recognized the difficulty of entering through the throne room right away. It was a very busy area; they would be detected almost immediately.

"The Queens room. He is keeping our maiden there now."

"Could Flora tell her how to get out?" The prince asked looking at the High King.

"It is there but I regret Sarah cannot open it alone. It is meant for the King and Queen to escape together. It is in the floor, probably under the bed. We can however open it from the tunnels side."

"Then that is where we will enter," Oberon announced. He looked at the dream Prince. "Contact Queen Benessa and King Traiton. We'll need them to create a distraction so we can reach Lady Sarah." The Prince bowed and immediately left the room.

"You've done well." The king told the fox.

"We can help once inside the castle." Hoggle offered.

"Thank you Hoggle." The king replied. There was a knock at the door. "Enter." The door opened and a small slender hafling woman appeared. "Henya will see you are fed and able to rest."

"Thank you sire." Sir Dydimus replied. The trio bowed to the High King and left his presence.

Oberon rose from his desk and went to his window. He hated knowing the dark haired girl would be forced to endure the Goblin Kings cruelty a little longer but was pleased they would soon be able to free her.

The High King knew he couldn't send her home to the mortal world. It saddened him to a point. The mortal world was the only one she knew. The second fruit had ended any chance of that. But then she never really belonged in the mortal world. She belonged here among the fae even if she didn't know it. He would return her to her father's land, to her land. She would be part of the Seelie alliance. Once restored he would take special interest in her kingdom and would protect her as he hadn't in the past.

**Author's 2nd Note: This is not Jareth's fantasy. We haven't gone there yet. =o) after a couple of reviews I wanted to let everyone know.**


	23. Chapter 23 Lorelei

**Chapter 23**

**(Lorelei)**

Sarah stood looking out at the Labyrinth in silence. Jareth had made such use of her mouth throughout the night she had no desire to open it at all. Her jaw ached from its constant use. He'd made clear how he would silence her when needed. She frowned wishing he'd have cut her tongue out instead.

Hearing a knock Sarah remained silent. A moment later she heard the door open but didn't bother to see who it was.

"I hope you do not intend to hide the day away." Queen Lorelei said coming up to stand next to the dark haired girl. "We do have wedding plans to complete." Sarah looked over at her warily. "I told Jareth I'd help you after you consented to doing the wedding plans yourself."

"I didn't…." Sarah fell silent as it actually hurt to talk. "Today's not good." She said with a strained voice.

"Made good use of your mouth did he?" The UnSeelie High Queen commented. The green eyed girl looked away embarrassed. "Don't worry about it; you aren't the first woman to be used in such away. Ormond made use of mine often in the beginning of our relationship." Sarah looked at her more than a little surprised. The blonde woman laughed. "Our relationship didn't start out much different than you and Jareth's." She told her.

"Really?" Sarah managed through her sore jaw.

Lorelei smirked. "Ormond stole me. My husband had died as had my child. I made the mistake of going for a walk alone. He took me kicking and screaming to his castle."

"Did you try to escape?"

"Yes. It was a mistake too. He whipped me and then made me pleasure him with my mouth." The woman said so casual it was disturbing to Sarah. "I hadn't even done such a thing with my late husband."

"If you're a prisoner why do you seem to be happy with him?"

"I am happy. I admit it took a while for me to understand my place. He had to whip me from time to time. But it was probably the pleasure he forced on me that made me surrender to him."

"How can you love a man that forced himself on you?" The dark haired girl questioned.

"Ormond didn't rape me Sarah. He may have molested me for a while but he never raped me. Once we were married we consecrated our relationship completing the ceremony but it wasn't rape. I consented to marry him; therefore, I consented to giving Ormond my body. Just as you did, when you agreed to marry Jareth."

Sarah turned back to the window. "I'm almost afraid to know what else I agreed to." The dark haired girl muttered.

"You gave the Goblin King full dominion over you." Sarah looked at the woman concerned. "Or at least he will once you are married."

"What does that mean?" She asked with very concerned green eyes.

"He can do anything he wishes to you at any time. You cannot refuse him anything, Sarah. If he chooses he can even force immortality on you. He can even force you to give your body to another if he chooses."

"What?" Sarah said horrified.

"A wife is owned by her husband. It is your duty to please him in any way he so desires." The UnSeelie High Queen informed her. While the dark haired girl didn't ask the queen saw the question in her eyes. "Ormond has never given me fully to another man but has allowed a few to touch me and had me touch a few."

"He gave you to Jareth!" She said shocked.

"Jareth? No. What would make you think that?"

"Your remark about Jareth being very skilled." Sarah replied.

Lorelei smirked understanding what the girl was referring to. "I've never been with Jareth but some of the others have. There are many stories about his ability to pleasure. My sister even entertained him at one point." Sarah gave an understanding nod without comment. "Come we should get started." Reluctantly the dark haired girl followed the queen out of her room.

They walked through the halls and looked over several options for the wedding to take place. Next they walked outside to look at the grounds in case she decided on an outside wedding. In the end Sarah chose the crystal ballroom.

"Yes this will do very nicely," Queen Lorelei said approvingly. "It needs to be cleaned up of course but yes. This will be lovely." The blonde woman stood in the center of the room and turned around taking the full view of the rooms' size in. "Yes add some flowers and replace some fabric. Jareth will be pleased."

Sarah smiled faintly and nodded. She only hoped the Goblin King didn't realize the incantation of it. The crystal ballroom was beautiful. Sarah had loved the ball room the first time she'd been in it. However it had also been a trap during her run. A beautiful fantasy, which was meant to trap her. The dark haired girl found it fitting as the place for her vow exchange with the King of Goblins. A trap was the reason she was here and a type of trap was the reason she was marrying him.

"Now that the place has been decided what colors should it be decorated in?"

"Black." Sarah mumbled.

"I don't believe that would be appropriate or in accordance with the deal you made." Lorelei said sounding disappointed. Sarah could've kicked herself. She hadn't meant to vocalize her thought of color.

"White." Sarah suggested. "It is a wedding."

"Yes but you don't want too much white. You need color." Lorelei thought for a moment. She looked at the dark haired girl and for the first time noticed how beautiful the girl's green eyes were. For a moment she thought of her late husband King Eliseo. The girl had eyes the exact same color.

"Are you alright?" Sarah inquired. The fact the queen had been starring at her for several minutes made her uncomfortable. However it was when the queen hadn't responded to her she became real concerned.

"Yes. Fine. How about blue? Yellow?" The queen suggested. At first the blonde woman was going to suggest green but the idea died as it brought forth thoughts of her late husband. The woman had almost forgotten how much she'd loved Eliseo. This was not the place or time. Ormond would have a conniption if he learned she'd even had a vague thought of his former rival.

"Blue would be fine." Sarah agreed. "Jareth would probably like royal blue."

The UnSeelie High Queen smiled. "I'm sure he would. Let's go see the seamstress and we'll pick out some dresses for your bridesmaids."

"I don't know anyone here." The green eyed girl reminded her.

"Nonsense. Of course you do. Acrisia, Penelope, and Narissa will be your bride's maids and I'll be your Matron of Honor." Sarah raised an eyebrow at her. "Everything will be perfect." Pulling her by the wrist the Queen headed for the seamstress.


	24. Chapter 24 Jareth's Fantasy

**Author's note: This is rated Mature for a reason. You've been warned.**

**Chapter 24**

**(Jareth's Fantasy)**

The Goblin King kept a calm appearance outwardly, but he was anything but. Sarah's symbolic reason for choosing the ballroom had not escaped him. However, the fact no one else realized was what saved the dark haired girl from ending up in an oubliette; Possibly, after he whipped her. Luckily Sarah faced neither outcome.

Sarah stood obediently at Jareth's side as he bid King Ormond and Queen Lorelei goodbye.

"We shall see you tomorrow at the wedding." The green eyed girls' eyes slightly widened at his words. Ormond laughed. "Did you forget to tell your bride you were marrying tomorrow?"

"I thought we were waiting an additional week," Sarah said confused.

"Yes well that was when I thought you'd need it," The Goblin King said simply. "You managed to get everything done. No reason to wait; we shall wed tomorrow."

"I'll be here early," Queen Lorelei assured the surprised girl.

"Tomorrow." Instantly the High Unseelie royals disappeared.

Sarah went to walk away only to have Jareth Grab hold of her curled long dark hair and yank her back toward him.

"Ouch!" Sarah yelped. "Let go!" She insisted and tried to pry his hand from her hair.

"I think not." Jareth's voice was cold and firm. Keeping his hold on her hair he forced her head up to look at him. "Did you truly believe I wouldn't realize why you chose the ballroom?" The dark haired girl bit her lip. He'd acted so comfortable with it she'd thought he'd overlooked any irony of it. Unfortunately she was wrong.

"I had planned to wait but then you haven't stayed completely within your bargain." He watched as concern began to cloud the girls' eyes. "You agreed to allow me a fantasy. Just because you've decided not to do your exact fantasy wedding doesn't mean I won't have my fantasy with you."

"What are you…" Her words died from the room as he waived his hand and she vanished from the throne room.

Sarah blinked as she found herself not only out of the throne room, but out of the castle. Instead she was in the Labyrinth. Not just in it but chained to it. It took her only a moment to realize where she was. Jareth had placed her in the very spot he'd used her to distract Randy.

Her surroundings weren't the only change either. She looked down to find her dress had been replaced by the green and bronze slave dancer outfit he'd dressed her in to distract the mortal runner. Sarah swallowed hard. This was not looking good for her.

Jareth took a moment to calm himself. He forced his lungs to take silent deep breaths. The King was angry but would not allow the little minx to cause him to rush what he'd dreamed of doing with her, to her. His lower body stirred with need.

Jareth waived his hand and changed from his white open shirt and gray breeches into his battle armor. He now wore all black. Even the breastplate covering his chest was solid black. A black cape with red on the underneath side billowed behind him. He'd had countless women swoon upon seeing him this way. Been begged by many to take them while still dawning his armor. The king had even obliged a few here and there.

**Talon take care of anything that comes up. **He mentally told his captain.

**As you wish. Will you be gone long?**

**I'll be in the Labyrinth enjoying my bride. See that I'm not disturbed.** The King ordered his trusted guard. He smirked hearing his captain chuckle.

**Just remember she needs to be able to walk down the aisle, Sire. **

**I can't guarantee that. I only guarantee she'll be able to stand during the ceremony. **Jareth snickered as his loyal guard made a comment about at least being able to kneel. Pleased he vanished from his castle.

Sarah knew it was stupid to try and get the chains off, the girl knew there was no breaking them, but she had to try. A sound caught her attention and she noticed a stone ring had begun to rise out of the ground encircling a 15 foot diameter all around her. Next she noticed a second ring rise further out.

Her eyes became curious as she watched the changes taking place around her. Once the rings stopped moving water began to cover the area between the rings. Not just a little water but a lot of water. Her eyes widened as she saw a large fin. The girl couldn't be sure but was betting the water was deep and the fin she saw was not friendly.

A moment later her thoughts became reality as an aquamarine hand emerged from the water. Long silver claws stretched out as the finned creature began to emerge from the water. Sarah screamed, but the creature continued out of the water. Its head looked like that of a **water **moccasin snake. Not liking snakes the dark haired girl screamed even louder.

Terrified the green eyed girl began to cry. The more the creature emerged the more scared she became. She also began to realize the creature seemed to be made up of many creatures. Except for the claws the hands and chest appeared human. The head was snake, but the size of a human head. The fin looked like that of a shark. Its legs even looked human. Aqua blue in color but otherwise appeared human. Its feet however were webbed and had sharp silver nails at the end. A tail like a cat swished around. However it was a very large muscle protruding forth between its legs that really scared her. It was long and covered in scales. Its size grew every time she screamed. Fear aroused the creature.

Sarah couldn't stop her panic though. She just knew Jareth was going to let this creature have her.

The creature was within five feet of her when Sarah heard the Goblin King's voice. "That will close enough." Sarah had never been so relieved to see Jareth. The creature hissed and turned to face the King. "That one belongs to me."

The dark haired girl watched as there was an exchange of words and hisses between the two. It became very obvious the king understood the creature. It was also clear very quickly the creature did not like Jareth's interference.

The creature lashed out at Jareth but the King quickly moved out of the way. Sarah watched as he produced a sword. It was almost instantaneous Jareth and the creature began to battle. The creature hissed and struck the king in the breastplate more than once. It slashed out and barely nicked his arm but lost part of its claw to the Goblin King's sword.

As the green eyed girl watched she began to wonder why the creature was fighting its king. Didn't Jareth rule every creature in the Labyrinth? Were there other creatures not loyal to him? Hearing a screech her thoughts were ended as her eyes fell on Jareth. The creature hissed as it quickly made its way back to the water before disappearing beneath the water.

Jareth magically cleaned his sword and then slid it back into its holster. Pleased he turned to see his confused and scared obsession. Jareth internally groaned loving not only the feel of her fear but also the look of gratitude that was in her eyes. There was no doubt the creature had terrified her. Silently the King was glad the evidence of his arousal was currently hidden behind his lower body armor.

"How is it you always manage to find trouble?" Jareth asked before looking her body over from head to toe. Goddess he loved seeing her like this.

"You chained me here! I had nothing to do with it!" She sobbed.

The Goblin King approached the girl and gently wiped a few tears away. "It's alright," he soothed. "The creature is gone." Gently he rubbed his hands over her cheeks before reaching down and kissing her. It took effort for him to keep the kiss gentle and not crush her lips to his.

"I can't have anyone touching what belongs to me now can I?" Jareth slid his right hand around her face and then down her throat. Sarah went to speak but the words died on her lips as she suddenly felt the King kiss her throat. The dark haired girl gasped but didn't moan.

Slowly the Goblin King made eye contact with her as he gently moved his hand down between her breasts. He smirked seeing her discomfort and feeling her try to move away. "It is customary for a woman to show appreciation when a man rescues her." He let his hand drift down to her waist before moving around the side of her to stand directly behind her.

"What do…"

"Tsk tsk. I haven't given you permission to speak." A moment later Sarah felt the Goblin King move his hands down her back before grasping her hips and pulling her back so she touched the cool armor he wore.

The Goblin King internally groaned at having the girls' rump against him. He wanted to rip the armor off and take her but forced himself to refrain. Instead he kissed her back a few times before moving his hand gently down over her rump to move between her legs. Jareth was annoyed to feel her legs tighten in an attempt to deny him access. Gently he slid his hand over the satin boy shorts covering her private area. She gasped as she felt his hand slide just between her legs enough to caress her teasingly from the outside of the green satin.

The king removed his hand from her lower body and gently moved his hands up her hips and her sides before reaching around to the front of her and allowing his hands to cover the bronze colored bikini top. He gave a gentle squeeze over her covered breasts; his head resting on her shoulder turned in toward her neck. Gently he kissed the left side of her neck where it met the girl's shoulders.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," Jareth told her as he released her breasts and moved his hands down her sides to her hips. A moment later the dark haired girl felt the familiar warm sensation on her lower body that revealed he'd opened her to him.

"You molest me often," She pouted as she tried unsuccessfully to pull away from his grasp.

Jareth smiled amused. With his mouth at her ear he said, "It's not just molesting you I'll be doing this time." He bit gently at her ear causing a sense of arousal to shoot through her body.

"You're not allowed to rape me!" Sarah said as she felt him rub himself against her rear.

"Rape no. But you consented to allow me a fantasy," The Fae King reminded her as he began to place open mouthed kisses down the side of her neck and along her left shoulder. "As such I can do anything I want to you right now." To make his point he reached around to the front of her and placed his hand under the skirt just above the waistband of the material hiding her sex. Jareth felt his arousal stir. "Anything." He told her and slipped his hand into the fabric.

She gasped at the feel of his hand against her most intimate place. Feeling him slide it down and rub a finger over her clit she let out a whimper. It seemed instantaneous she felt a rush of wetness between her legs.

Jareth smiled pleased as his hand came in contact with evidence of her arousal. He moved his finger in and coated it with her body's evidence of need before pulling it out of the fabric. "It seems your body is in need of attention." He slipped his right index finger into his mouth to taste the evidence. "So sweet."

Releasing her completely he stepped back and watched her for a moment. The king was amused to watch the girl move trying to ignore her need. Pleased he finished his circular walk around her to come face to face with his green eyed conquest.

Sarah felt her arousal but refused to give into it. "I thought you wanted a virginal bride." The dark haired girl knew it might be a bad attempt but hoped it would deter him from taking her at least until tomorrow. She was still hoping somehow she'd get out of marrying the possessive king.

"True but since I will be the only one to have ever had you I don't mind if you lose your maiden's head to me a day early," He replied stepping towards her. "If you truly see a marriage to me as a beautiful prison why should I wait? If I take you now you have to accept you gave yourself to me. You bargained your body to me." The king rubbed his hand down her throat. "I wouldn't want you to view giving me your body as just part of some fae law you can't avoid."

"It is…"

"Yes but not if I take you now." This time Jareth did crush his lips to hers. "I'm going to take you now so you will know you gave your body to me. Not some law Sarah. You gave yourself to me."

He watched as the girl's green eyes widened in almost fear. "First however I'm going to get your body ready." Sarah didn't speak but Jareth saw the question in her eyes. "You see I've been generous to not allow my full length to emerge. I'm going to put ever inch of myself in you as I take you."

The dark haired girl gulped at his words. She'd thought Jareth was huge already. The girl had never even been able to take all of him in her mouth. Now he was telling her he was even bigger.

"You won't fit!" Sarah protested.

Jareth smiled arrogantly. "Don't worry darling it'll fit. You'll just be a bit sore afterward."

Slowly the King undid the front of her bronze bra top to reveal two of his favorite body parts on her. The straps on her arms kept the top from falling to the ground but he didn't mind. Grasping a breast in each hand he began to rub and kneed them.

"This won't do."

A moment later the dark haired girl witnessed a bench rise out of the ground. Jareth kneeled on it and the bench stopped once he was level with her breasts. Hungrily he began to suck at them. Sarah gasped as he licked and sucked at her chest. Unable to stop herself she began to moan.

Jareth was still sucking when she felt his ungloved hand reach in and rub over her clit once more. Feeling his fingers slide in her though she became undone.

The king thrust his fingers inside her adding an additional finger every few thrusts until all but one of his fingers on his right hand were inside. Sarah was gushing wetness and moaning uncontrollably.

Jareth removed his hand and mouth from her body pleased. "You're ready. Or at least as ready as I want you." With a snap of his fingers the girl was completely released and he moved; the bench disappearing. Surprised she fell to the ground on all fours. "Perfect."

There was no time for her to react as she was instantly bound on all fours before the king. The stones below her began to lift her into the air. "What are you…"

"Such a prize," Jareth said ignoring her. He rubbed his, once again, gloved right hand down her body while walked around her admiring the chained girl. "It's time you learned to please your master. I am your master. You understand this don't you Sarah?"

When Sarah didn't respond as he neared her rear his riding crop appeared in his hand and he smacked her round rear. The girl instantly yelped. "Say it my little minx. What am I?"

"King of…" She didn't get to finish as he swatted her once more.

"You know the correct answer!" He sneered at her. "Answer correctly or I will be far rougher with you." Jareth warned darkly. It left no doubt whether or not she'd be whipped. "What am I?"

Silent tears rolled down her face. "My master." Her voice was soft and full of defeat.

"Yes Sarah I am. I will always rule you." The Goblin King disappeared his clothing as he stood behind her. "I own you in every way." Sarah gasped as she felt his arousal for the first time.

"Please don't I…"

"It's my fantasy Sarah and I want you like this. Completely submissive." Jareth looked down at the only piece of clothing still on the girl. The skirt of transparent green and bronze material remained. He'd removed the bra and boy shorts but left the bare skirt in place. There was just something erotic to him about leaving her in the skirt that gave the girl no protection from his touch. The King grasped her hips and positioning himself pulled her back against him.

Sarah had no chance to protest as the King began penetrating her from behind. He went in only an inch before having to stop. It wasn't out of respect for her.; his intent wasn't to allow her a chance to become accustomed to his size. No, it was to stop himself from coming immediately. He slipped in another inch and groaned.

"You're even tighter than I ever imagined you'd be." Sarah whimpered but not in pleasure. Jareth was even wider then she expected and barely inside her the green eyed girl was in pain.

"Yes my little minx this will hurt." Jareth pulled out almost completely. He rubbed his right finger over her clit to start another rush of fluid from her sex. Sarah moaned and started to relax and he slammed inside her breaking her maidens head.

A blood curdling scream erupted from the girls throat. The sound resounded in the Labyrinth and was easily heard at the castle. Sarah screamed in agony but Jareth ignored her pleas for him to stop. Instead he drove himself deeply inside her, loving the feel. "Goddess you feel good," He said between moans of pleasure. Although Fae usually have impeccable control Jareth lost all control and came. He filled her completely before he stopped moving and rested his head on her back.

Sarah sobbed still in pain. The Goblin King might have stopped thrusting into her but he had not removed himself from her. "Sorry to leave you unfulfilled but I've been denied for far too long. Give me a moment and I'm sure I'll be ready to go again." Slowly he removed himself from her.

Sarah grunted at the release of pain. Instantly the chains were gone. Feeling sudden softness under her knees she looked down to see she was now on all fours in the center of a bed.

"Turn over." The King commanded. Slowly the girl looked back at him. "Now." Reluctantly the girl obeyed. "I'm far from finished with you."

"I gave you your fantasy!" She protested. "You can't…"

"Wrong little girl. I came, but you haven't yet. We're not leaving this bed until you do." Sarah's eyes widened as Jareth came down on top of her crushing their lips together.


	25. Chapter 25 What we don't know

**Chapter 25**

**(What we don't Know)**

Ishaan watched as Jareth dressed for the wedding. The Goblin King was the most relaxed he'd ever seen him. The red haired man was even sure he'd heard the man hum a couple of times. "I trust this good mood is due to finally gaining dominion over your little obsession?"

Jareth smiled arrogantly. "Actually I was pretty dominating with her most of yesterday."

"You didn't rape her."

"Rape, no. Have? Most definitely," The Fae King announced pleased. Seeing the teacher raise an eyebrow at him he remembered Ishaan had been gone for a few days and was probably unaware of the bargain he'd made with Sarah.

"I feel as if I may have missed something important." The immortal human remarked.

"I released the three little traitors in exchange for her doing the wedding and her granting me a fantasy I had involving her."

"You let them go?" The man said wide eyed and shocked.

"They were useless slaves." With an unconcerned shrug Jareth headed out of his dressing room. "I banished them from the kingdom."

Ishaan was anything but pleased. Those three traitors could cause a lot more problems than the King of Goblins realized. Not only for Jareth, but for his plans as well. Forcing himself to appear calm he followed the king out. He mustn't give himself away.

* * *

Sarah lay on her bed not wanting to move. Jareth had taken her five times before finally accepting she wouldn't come during sex. It was just too painful for her. Sarah had cried every time he'd forced himself inside her. When he'd finally stopped he'd iced her sore vagina and then performed oral sex on her. The ice had numbed the pain and then being fae without his manhood slamming into her he'd been able to arouse her and get her to finally come. Once she'd come he'd released her and materialized her alone in her room.

The dark haired girl had cried herself to sleep from both pain and humiliation. Having been forced to give up her virginity to a man she hated was bad enough. To have him take her virtue in such a dominating manner made her feel, almost, as dirty as when he'd forced her to suck him dry for the first time.

Sarah could feel her private area still pulsing from pain. It still radiated heat and felt raw. The girl hadn't been completely wrong to think it wouldn't fit. Jareth was not just long but very thick. Saying he was well endowed was an enormous understatement. Sarah was sure he had the biggest penis of any male human, Fae, or animal in existence.

Hearing a knock she didn't move. "Sarah are…" Lorelei's words died as she saw the girl in the fetal position on her bed. Quickly she closed the door and walked over to the bed. The Fae woman might not know the circumstances but she was well aware the king had taken the girl.

Sympathizing with the girl she walked over and rubbed a gentle hand over the girl's shoulder. Normally things like this didn't bother her at all. In fact she might even rejoice at a king gaining dominion over his conquest but something about Sarah made it different. At first she had rejoiced at the girl being forced to marry the king but now she felt sympathy for her.

"You're still in pain," She realized seeing her face. "That idiot!" She said angrily. The UnSeelie Queens eyes flashed dangerously. Taking the girl was one thing but then leaving her to suffer was another!

"I'm going to help you." Lorelei said gently. The Fae woman's hand began to glow. She touched the girl's stomach and instantly Sarah's pain receded.

"Thank you!" Sarah said and clung to the woman. Lorelei held the girl and let her cry a few minutes.

"Ormond was not gentle the first time he took me." The blonde woman said stroking Sarah's hair. "He wanted to ensure I understood I belonged to him."

"Jareth was mad when he chose to take his fantasy." Sarah revealed. She looked at the blonde woman that had been soothingly stroking her hair. "The Crystal Ballroom is where he tried to trap me during my run."

"Oh Sarah," Lorelei said understanding why Jareth had left her in pain. "He took you more than once."

"Five times." Lorelei's eyes widened. "He refused to let the fantasy end until I came."

"You're not going to come during sex right after you've lost your virginity."

"It's not just that." Lorelei went silent as the dark haired girl willingly told her everything that had happened. Lorelei became angry before suddenly realizing her headache was gone.

Her headache had finally left after she'd healed Sarah. The Queen had received a horrible headache not long after leaving the goblin kingdom. It had remained until Sarah was healed. The queen thought it odd but let it go. Fae women and their children were very connected. If a Fae woman's child was hurt they knew. Usually in the form of a headache; if they were harmed badly the headache could become so severe the mother couldn't function.

Lorelei had spent a good four hours barely able to move from the pain her head was enduring. She had no idea that, at the same time, Jareth was having his obsession.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Reluctantly the dark haired girl went with the queen.

"He'll be happy today. Just go along with everything and he'll be gentle with you tonight." The queen said as she washed the girl's hair. "I know it won't be easy but…for your sake pretend to be happy."

"So this will be my life now? A big lie?" Sarah asked to herself more than anything.

"Give it time." Lorelei said quietly.

Sarah finished her bath and then followed the UnSeelie High Queen into the dressing room. There a beautiful princess styled gown with pearls sporadically placed in clusters waited for her.

With a sigh she began to dress. It didn't take long and Sarah was dressed. It felt wrong to her to be in white now. Her virginity was gone. Taken by a man who was forcing her to marry him; a man that didn't love her but wanted to own her.

"Time for your veil."

Sarah was glad as the veil was put over her face the queen wouldn't see the two tears that rolled down her cheek. Silently she wished for her death.

* * *

Oberon stood at the entrance to the underground tunnels that would lead them below the Labyrinth and into the Goblin Castle.

"I's go first." Hoggle offered.

"No. You three stay here." Oberon said looking at the girl's faithful friends. "We need to do this so Sarah is protected."

"Protected sire?" Sir Didymus questioned.

"If something should go wrong I don't want young Sarah taking the blame. I shall make it appear as if she is being kidnapped even to her."

"Majesty?"

"It's for the best." Prince Darien told the three creatures he considered to be heroes rather than traitors. "We'll be back with Sarah soon?" Turning the two Fae men entered the tunnel and disappeared from sight.

"Please be in time." The Fox creature prayed. Things were in motion. Now they would have to wait and see if The Seelie High King succeeded.

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say Thank you to everyone who Reviews, puts this story on Alert and Favorites, and Reads. Keep the reviews coming! =o)**


	26. Chapter 26 Not too late

**Author's Note: Sorry I know it's been a little while and I'm sorry. I've been helping out with VBS and...the kindergardeners thought I was a toy. I was so wore out I couldn't think well enough to attempt this story. Anyway I know it is short but I promise to make up for it with the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 26**

**(Not too late)**

Oberon and Darien quickly made their way toward the Goblin Kingdom. They knew their timing would have to be just right. There were only two options: get Sarah just before the ceremony or get her just after. They would prefer before but as long as the marriage wasn't consummated the marriage could be annulled.

"This is going to be close." Darien Remarked as they neared the Labyrinth from below. "If she…"

"It's not a problem so long as the marriage ceremony isn't finished." The Seelie High King announced. Oberon didn't even want to think about the consequences if they were too late.

* * *

Sarah stood before the closed doors in silence. In a moment the doors would open and she would walk down the aisle to marry a man she wanted nothing to do with. The Dark haired woman knew the moment she did any freedom she might have held would be gone. Sarah would soon be at Jareth's mercy and subject to his whims even more than she was now.

"Here we go," Queen Lorelei whispered as the doors opened.

One at a time the bridesmaids slowly walked down the aisle. A little girl then entered making her way down the aisle as the flower girl.

It was then Sarah stood at the entrance to the ballroom. She felt more than a little nervous as Jareth came into view. He looked at her and even from a distance she couldn't miss the satisfaction in his smug smile.

Everyone rose to their feet and the music changed. Feeling a slight push Sarah glanced back to see Talon. If she didn't walk on her own he'd force her down the aisle to his king.

Taking a deep breath she entered through the ballroom doors and slowly made her way down the aisle. Unlike above ground weddings Brides walked the aisle alone here. Sarah was nervous as so many UnSeelie fae watched her every move. She was thankful the veil would obstruct their view of her face at least a little.

The Goblin King took her hand as she reached the base of three stairs. Calmly Jareth walked up the three stairs and turned to face his dark haired obsession. He sensed she was uneasy and even anxious.

Gently he rubbed his thumbs over her hands in an attempt to calm her. Sarah knew what Jareth was trying to do but there was no way he would be able to calm her. She didn't want to be in the same room with him, let alone have him touch her hands while they became married.

* * *

"We can't wait any longer." Queen Benessa announced. "The ceremony has started. We have to start the distraction now and hope Oberon and Darien are there."

"Traiton…"

"Attack!" The King of light elves ordered.

"Pixies away!" Benessa announced. Raising her hand at the labyrinth she sent a burst of energy from her palm into the center of the Labyrinth. She looked at the other fae around her and immediately they began to randomly attack the labyrinth from afar.

* * *

"We come here today to bear witness to the union of King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom and Lady Sarah Champion of the Labyrinth. In solving the Labyrinth she is worthy of a place at his majesty's side."

Jareth took Sarah's right wrist and she took his as a symbolic cloth was placed over their adjourned arms. "With this…" Hearing a screech everyone fell silent and all eyes went to the doors.

The Goblin King instantly felt the Labyrinth imploring him for help. 'Damn it!' He mentally cursed. "It seems we have unwanted visitors." Jareth said, annoyed. He looked at his bride and didn't miss the uncertainty in her eyes. "Talon see to the intruders. I'll be there soon." His guards bowed and quickly headed out.

"It seems we will need to make this rather quick." Jareth said and held tighter to the green eyed girl.

"With this binding King Jareth and Lady Sarah take the first step of bonding." Bishop Vaelz announced.

Looking at King Jareth the Bishop said, "Do you take the Lady Sarah to be your wife. To provide, protect, and keep for all time?"

"I do, for all eternity." The King replied in a firm pleased tone.

The bishop then turned his attention to Sarah. "Do you Lady Sarah accept your position as King Jareth's wife? Promising to be faithful and supportive in all his endeavors; remaining obedient to him as your husband and master?"

Sarah felt him squeeze her arm beneath the cloth in warning. "I do." The dark haired girl said defeated.

The bishop then placed a ring on each of their left fingers and places his hands over the now joined two left hands. "I pronounce these two beings as married in the eyes of fae law by their kiss. At consummation their bond shall never be broken. Long live King Jareth and Queen Sarah."

The Bishop removed the sacred scarf from their hands. Jareth then reached over and carefully lifter her veil. He could tell at some point she'd cried but ignored it. Taking hold of her by the back of her neck he coaxed her forward and kissed her, bringing the ceremony to an end.

Several cheers erupted as the UnSeelie court openly celebrated the Goblin King's accomplishment of claiming his obsession as his wife.

"Take my wife to my bedchamber." Jareth ordered. Looking at Sarah he said, "Once I've gotten rid of our unwanted guests will consummate and then join everyone for the rest of the celebration."

Guards immediately took the new queen and escorted her out of the ball room.

Jareth turned in time to see pixies fly into the room and drop berries and nuts on the wedding guests. Angered he went towards them but they quickly flew back outside avoiding the king's wrath.

* * *

Oberon and Darien reached the end of the tunnel. Oberon produced an orb of light that lit up the area. There they found a lever and pulling it the roof opened and stairs were produced. Quietly the two started to ascend the stairs.

As they got closer to the top they noticed the bed Darien magically moved the bed and they entered Sarah's room.

"What is…"

"They're attacking. The ceremony must be taking place." Oberon said sounding slightly disappointed. "It's still not too late. We can grab her as soon as they bring her back here. Jareth will personally see to any attack."

The two men waited patiently.

"Will he have her brought here or his room?" Darien asked after a few minutes.

"His room." They said in unison.

Quickly they went to the discrete door and opening it, entered Jareth's room. There they waited. Soon they'd have Sarah.

* * *

Sarah walked sadly through the castle. 'No one can save me now' the dark haired girl thought to herself. 'I'll never see my family again.'

As they reached Jareth's room fear entered Sarah's brain. She knew the King wouldn't be inside now but was well aware he would be later; Sarah knew what was coming.

"My Queen," A guard said and opened the door. "His majesty will…. Intruders!" The guard yelled seeing the Seelie royals.

Oberon sent out a burst of energy as Prince Darien grabbed Sarah. Not knowing who they were or why they were there the dark haired girl screamed.

The dream prince wasted no time and holding the struggling new queen firmly, he disappeared from Jareth's room appearing inside the open tunnel.

A moment later Oberon joined them. Replacing the bed and closing the tunnel they erased any evidence of where they'd gone.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked not hiding her fear.

"I am King Oberon. We're here to help."

"You're too late, Jareth made me marry him." She said and looked sadly down at the ground.

"No child, it's not. The marriage is not yet consummated." The Seelie High King said gently. "We must go. Your friends are waiting to know you're safe."

"Frie…Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo?" She asked hopeful.

"Yes. Come, we must go before anyone remembers this tunnel." Prince Darien warned. "Traiton and Benessa can't keep up the attack long."

"Agreed. All will be explained when we are safe." Oberon told her. Sarah didn't argue and began making her way through the tunnel back toward Oberon's kingdom.

* * *

"We've won. They're retreating." King Starvos said pleased.

"Majesty!" Jareth turned to see the guards he'd sent with Sarah.

"Why are you not with..."

"They've taken the queen."

"Who took her?" Ormond inquired.

"Oberon."

Jareth let out a roar. "It was a diversion!" He said angrily. The Goblin King knew something wasn't right about the abrupt attack. "How could I be so stupid?"

"We'll get her back." Acrisia assured the angry king.

"How did they get in?" Queen Lorelei inquired. "We should have sensed a power as strong as Oberon and we didn't."

"Good question." Ormond said and took a moment of thought. "How did they get through the Labyrinth undetected?"


	27. Chapter 27 All isn't Lost

**Chapter 27**

**(All isn't lost)**

Ishaan slammed his fist down on the table. "Damn it!" He yelled angrily. The red head angrily lashed out at the table knocking off a stack of books. "I should've had them _accidentally_ killed!" He closed his eyes trying to calm himself and think of something. "All isn't lost. I just have to make sure Jareth gets her back and consummates the marriage in time. Ormond also needs to find a way…."

The cruel man fell silent as he remembered no one knew how Oberon had gotten in and out. "There must be a secret passage somewhere." Ishaan quickly left his room. It was time to find Jareth.

* * *

Jareth knocked several bottles off his bar in anger. "How the hell did he get her?" He yelled angrily. "I finally have her and the bastard takes her!"

"How indeed?" Ishaan inquired from the doorway of the King's study. All eyes fell on the immortal human. "Oberon got in and out without being detected. The only way that is possible is if there is a secret tunnel."

"We would've sensed his magic." Ormond retorted.

"Not if it was magically enchanted." Ishaan replied. "Somewhere in this palace is a secret entrance. One that is probably known by that little band of traitors you banished." He said looking at the Goblin King.

"Hoggle and Ludo know little about the kingdom at all." Jareth replied.

"What of the former knight?" Ormond inquired.

Jareth fell silent. Sir Didymus had been a very respected and involved knight for many years; as had the fox's father. "I suppose it is possible but why would he know more than me about my kingdom?"

"How does not matter." Ishaan replied. "We must find this tunnel or tunnels. They may be useful in retrieving Queen Sarah as well as gaining us access to Oberon once we have the means to entrap him in the Amulet."

"Then we start looking for the tunnels immediately!" Jareth announced. "I want her back now!"

"Not just yet." Ormond told him. "Find the tunnel yes, but we can use them to retrieve your bride and imprison my brother at the same time."

Jareth internally growled. He did not want to wait to retrieve his bride. Still, Ormond had a point. It was more advantageous to accomplish both tasks at once.

"Very well but we must hurry to collect that amulet." Jareth said not hiding his concern.

"You find this hidden entrance; I'll see what I can do about the amulet."

"Perhaps the tunnel might create access to both." Ishaan suggested. "It would stand to reason the tunnel must be beneath the labyrinth and lead completely out of this kingdom. Otherwise the Labyrinth would have sensed the presence and alerted you." He said looking at the King of Goblins. "Unless I am mistaken."

"No it would have alerted us if it had sensed a Seelie power as strong as a Fae," Jareth replied.

"Then we find this tunnel first." Ormond agreed.

* * *

Lorelei stood quietly on the balcony. She had mixed feelings about what was happening. Part of her was upset the girl was gone. The other part rejoiced. Sarah wasn't just some girl Jareth had become obsessed with and forced into marriage. The UnSeelie Queen couldn't explain it but she felt like Sarah was her daughter. The blonde woman wanted more for Sarah; she wanted her to be happy, even if it meant never seeing her again.

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Be safe my Sarah." She whispered. It wouldn't do for any of the others to know how she felt.

* * *

Sarah hugged her friends; delighted to see them again. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I couldn't do…"

"Now you don't need to be worryin none abouts us Missy." Hoggle told her.

"Are you alright fair maiden?" Sir Didymus asked with a concerned face.

Sarah glanced down and gave a small frown. "I'm afraid I'm not a maiden anymore Didymus; The Goblin King saw to that."

"You are our Lady." The Fox night said understanding what had happened to her.

"Told you, he is a dirty rat!" Hoggle said angrily. "It don't mean anything Missy; you're still special."

"Thanks Hoggle." Sarah told him.

"Would you show Sarah to her room?" Oberon asked.

"It would be an honor Majesty." Sir Didymus replied and gave the two royals a bow. "Come my lady." Sarah didn't argue and began walking through the halls with her friends.

Prince Darien waited until the woman and her friends were gone. "He raped her!" The Dream Prince said angrily.

"We don't know that." Seeing the Prince looked at him shocked he said, "Yes he's bedded her but we don't know the circumstances around it. She may have agreed to protect someone; Sarah is self sacrificing."

"If he did…"

"Then we will see him tried." Oberon assured him. "If he raped her I'll deliver the punishment myself."

* * *

It was late as Ishaan made his way down the dark staircase that led underground. The smell of moss and mold filled the air. He unlocked a door and entered a small underground dungeon.

"Hello gentlemen, I trust you have been able to keep each other entertained." The red haired man taunted.

"What do you want Ishaan?" Prince Tenaris asked tiredly.

"Come to finally kill us off?" King Eliseo asked tired and defeated.

"Why would I want to do that? I thought you'd be excited to know your daughter has gotten married." Ishaan said in fake kindness.

"My daughter died and you know it." Eliseo said with angry green eyes.

"No Eliseo. Your daughter Sarah is very much alive; you see Lindalynn took her to the mortal realm. Your daughter is now here and married to King Jareth."

"NO! It's not true!" King Eliseo said horrified. "My daughter would never…."

"You don't know your daughter." Ishaan countered. "Though I admit she only married him to save her friends. I'm sure you'd love to know one of the people she saved was Hoggle; the very dwarf that betrayed you."

Ishaan laughed cruelly at the pain he saw in the King's eyes. "When all is said and done I am going to rule the underground. Oberon and Ormond will both be under me, as it should be. Their power will be mine."

"You'll never succeed!" Prince Tenaris snarled.

"Oh no? I have kept you both prisoners for years and no one suspects a thing. Everyone believes your dead. Who's going to stop me?" Laughing the evil human left the dungeon.

"Sarah is alive." Eliseo said in quiet amazement. "My daughter is alive." Tears of joy entered the eyes of the girl's father. "We have to think of something Tenaris. There must be some way for us to get free. I have to save her."

"If Sarah's really alive maybe you can reach her." Tenaris suggested. "You're her father. It's the only thing we haven't tried yet. You and Sarah would be bound by blood. You couldn't reach Lorelei but Sarah…you might be able to."

"I have to try."

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I've had comp problems and thrown out several chapters. But I have already started the next chapter so I know I'm back on track. Hope everyone in the USA had a great 4****th****!**


	28. Chapter 28 Truths learned

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say hello to my Fictionpress readers who have crossed over to read my Labyrinth Tales. I noticed. Thank you to all of you who Review, put this story on Alert, and adds it to their Favs. And to my readers from this site that crossed over to the other one thanks for taking the time. =o)**

**Chapter 28**

**(Truths Learned)**

Jareth stood on his private balcony overlooking his labyrinth. He had been filled with a strange feeling ever since he woke up. He didn't know it was but surely it wasn't regret; Sarah was his to do with as pleased.

The King groaned. "Perhaps I was a little hard on her but she rejected me!" He said angrily. "No one rejects me! Especially not some slip of a mortal girl!"

He rubbed a hand over his face. An image of Sarah appeared in his mind. The King of Goblins remembered her in her white gown practicing her lines the very day she'd spoken the words that had brought her and her brother to his kingdom. He sighed remembering her innocence.

Jareth let out a growl of approval as he thought about the fact he'd had the pleasure of taking her virginity. He became aroused remembering how he'd enjoyed the dark haired girl's body; the feel of being inside her.

He sneered becoming angry she wasn't there to relieve him. "Enjoy your freedom little girl it will be short lived."

* * *

**Sarah ran through a field. She felt the most alive she had ever felt. Birds flew above her and she happily ran beneath them. She skipped into the forest. Her long gown whisking behind her. Her pace slowed as she walked out from behind some trees. A white castle lay before her.**

"**Where am I?" The dark haired girl asked.**

"**Home Sarah, you're home."**

**Sarah turned around to see a tall muscular man with dark hair and green eyes like hers. "Who are you?" **

"**I'm your father King Eliseo." He replied. "This is your home; where you were born."**

"**No I…"**

"**You were stolen Sarah." The king said gently. "You and your mother."**

"**My mother left me." Sarah said and looked down sadly.**

"**No she didn't. She was stolen from us." The king replied. "Ormond stole her from us."**

"**Ormond? No, he has Lorelei."**

"**Yes your mother. Lindalynn stole you from us Sarah. Lorelei and I thought you died at birth." The captured king told her. "If I had known you lived I would've tried to contact you sooner. I'm afraid I only just found out you were alive."**

"**Lorelei is my mother?" Sarah said.**

"**Yes."**

"**Where are you?"**

"**I am trapped Sarah. Trapped in an underground dungeon; by an evil immortal human."**

"**Ishaan." Sarah said as the dawn of realization hit her.**

"**Be careful Sarah. Ishaan wants to take over the underground. I don't know his plan but he seems to think he will have control of Oberon and Ormond."**

"**Is there anything I can do to help you?"**

"**No daughter. Finding me would put you in danger of Ishaan. You must get away from Jareth."**

"**I'm with Oberon."**

"**Warn him Sarah. Warn him of Ishaan."**

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes and sat up with a start. 'Was it a dream? Was it real?' The dark haired girl looked around her room. She was still with Oberon. Glancing outside she found it was dark. Sarah didn't understand what was going on but there was one thing she knew for certain; she needed to speak to Oberon come morning.

* * *

Lorelei got out of bed careful not to wake her husband. A dream weighing heavily on her mind. She'd dreamed of Sarah; Sarah and Eliseo. She couldn't help but wonder if it was truly a dream or if it was a vision.

'Could he be alive?' The blonde queen wondered. Lorelei looked back at her sleeping husband. She needed to find out. The UnSeelie High Queen had never given much thought to what Ishaan did but thinking about it she became curious. She had noticed him leave at odd times and return as well in an odd manner.

She looked out the widow and noticed Ishaan come out of the woods. 'Odd to be out and about at 3 in the morning**.**' She thought to herself. 'Time to keep better tabs on my husband's former teacher**.**' the woman silently vowed.

* * *

Sarah left her room to find Oberon; the time for answers had come. It took her a little time but she finally found him alone on a balcony outside his office window. "Your Majesty?" She called staying within his office.

The High Seelie king turned and looked at the dark haired girl. "Come**.**" he told her gently.

Slowly Sarah entered the private balcony. "There's something I need to ask you."

Oberon sighed but gestured for her to ask her question. "Who's King Eliseo? Is he my father?"

Oberon blinked at the girl for a moment. He'd expected a question about Ormond; perhaps even Lorelei but not Eliseo. "Who told you that?"

"I had a dream last night. There was this man with dark hair and green eyes like me. There was the beautiful white castle**.**" Sarah began. Not looking at him she didn't see his look of awe. "He said Lorelei was my mother and I was stolen by Lindalynn and my mother was stolen by Ormond and that Ishaan had him trapped in an underground dungeon and…"

"Whoa what?" Oberon said becoming suspicious. "He wants you to find him?"

"No he told me to get away from Jareth; I told him I was with you. He seemed really happy about that**.**" The green eyed girl said. "Please if you know what's going on tell me**.**" She begged.

"Yes Lorelei and Eliseo are your real parents**.**" Oberon admitted. "Only Darien and I know though."

"My dream?"

"It means child that somewhere your father is trapped but is very much alive. We need to get Darien. He is the dream Prince and may be able to help you contact your father**.**" The High King said.

"How?" She questioned.

"You're connected by blood. You can call to each other. You're Fae Sarah; your powers are undeveloped but you have power**.**" He replied. "It's time you learn to use it."

"Lorelei is really my mother?" Sarah said and remembered the woman's headache. "Do Fae women feel pain when their children are in pain?"

"If they are connected by blood yes**.**" He confirmed.

"Wait if my father is alive doesn't that make my mother's marriage to Ormond void?" The green eyed girl questioned.

"Yes."

"Does that put her in danger?" Sarah inquired.

"Only if she realizes you're her daughter and Eliseo is alive and they find out**.**" He replied hesitantly. "She doesn't know though; she thinks you're dead."

"How did you know?" Sarah asked.

"How doesn't matter. I know and we are going to work to find your father alright?" The Seelie High King said. Sarah nodded. "Good now go and get something to eat; I will go and see Darien." In a gust of fall leaves he was gone.

"Wonder if I'll learn how to do that**.**" The dark haired girl commented and left the Kings office. For the first time in her life a feeling of complete belonging rushed through her. The Underground was her real home.

* * *

Ishaan was not pleased to learn the tunnel hadn't been found upon inquiring on progress to a guard. The red haired man walked quickly through the halls and entering his room he went to his locked cabinet and opened it. He pulled out a scroll containing the spell he'd used long ago.

"Damn it!" He said angrily. "Two days and the spell will begin to falter. Jareth has to mate with Sarah before it's too late!" He rolled the scroll up and quickly hid it back in the cabinet. The red haired man walked to the window and looked out at the Labyrinth. Time was running out for his plan; somehow he had to get Sarah back to the castle for Jareth, or get Jareth to Sarah. How could they get Jareth to Sarah in time?

There was also the problem of no one finding out what he'd done. If anyone figured out what he'd done he'd have Seelie and UnSeelie after him. He'd used black magic on both sides. If he was discovered what had been done to the traitors would seem like an innocent slap on the wrist. He'd be hunted down and tortured; if he was lucky they'd ultimately kill him.


	29. Chapter 29 Consummated

**Chapter 29**

**(Consummated)**

Eliseo smiled; his daughter was alive. The king might be bloody and chained to a wall but his little girl was alive. Alive and safe from Jareth, at least for now.

"You reached her." Prince Tenaris said seeing a pleased look in the other royal's eyes.

"Yes. For the moment she's safe. Oberon has her." The King replied. "We have to find a way out of here."

"Not yet." Eliseo looked at the prince. "We are finally finding out what's going on. Ishaan has been manipulating things for years. Maybe even longer than we realize."

"What do you…" Eliseo fell silent. Hi eyes widened. "You're right. How long had Ishaan been here?"

"Since about a year or two before King Ogton…died. Do you think…"

"Ishaan might be responsible for the court splitting in two." Eliseo said, realizing the timing of things changing. "He may be what actually came between Oberon and Ormond."

"They've always hated each other."

"No, Tenaris. Oberon and Ormond used to be extremely close and protective of each other. I never really thought about it before but that began to change when Ormond came into contact with Ishaan. It was only a few years after Ogton's death that Ormond declared war on Oberon."

"But how is he going to take over the underground?" Tenaris replied. "He can't."

"Not himself but he could through Jareth and Sarah. If it's revealed Sarah is my daughter and Jareth becomes the ruler for the UnSeelie's…"

"She's light. It would be seen as the two sides reuniting." The Prince replied realizing. "Forget it, we have to get out of here!"

"Yes we do. But how?"

"The gnome he sends once every couple of weeks will be here in a few days I think. If we continue to play pitiful its guard will be lowered."

"We use the gnome." Eliseo agreed. Over time they had lost their will but knowing Sarah was alive had brought him a new sense of hope and renewed determination.

* * *

It was late as Sarah looked out the closed glass doors that would lead out onto her private balcony. Her head rested on the cool glass. She had tried to sleep several times but was unable to. It had been a few days since Jareth had touched her last and her body was becoming restless with need.

Without meaning to her mind drifted to the memory of his hands touching her most intimate places. Sarah might not have wanted the Goblin King's touch but she was now craving it. He did things to her that made her feel incredible against her own wishes. She almost moaned at the very memory of what his fingers felt like when they slid between her legs.

"Sarah?"

The dark haired girl was torn from her thoughts and looked over to see Prince Darien standing in her doorway.

"Are you alright?" The prince of dreams asked. The dark haired girl nodded but he saw through it. Looking at her eyes he knew she wasn't. The prince knew she was feeling the effects of her body not being satisfied. Sarah wasn't a virgin anymore and Jareth had been giving a lot of attention to the young woman's body. The fact it was happening so quickly told him the girl had been forced to perform on the king with her mouth and drink his essence.

"I can help you." Prince Darien offered.

"I don't think you…"

"You need release." The Dream Prince said knowingly. Sarah looked at him both hopeful and fearful. "I can give your body what it needs Sarah."

"At what cost?" Sarah asked not hiding she knew there would be something in it for the prince.

"Nothing more than a night of passion." He replied as he began to walk towards her. "Only what you need most." He was about to touch her cheek when the door abruptly opened.

"Darien get out!" Oberon ordered. Reluctantly the dream prince removed his hand and left the room.

Oberon looked at Sarah and felt pity. She was under the thrall of what Jareth had done to her. Oberon didn't enter the room for fear he would become caught up in the girl's need. "Drink that and go to sleep Sarah. I will seal the door so no one can enter and take advantage of you." Closing the door he sealed it for the next twenty four hours. As much as he hated to do it, it was best for all. Men would become useless at resisting her need. He didn't blame Prince Darien. He knew it wasn't his fault.

Sarah sat down on her bed and, feeling incredibly sexually frustrated, she drank the glass of what looked like water but tasted like berry. Feeling sleepy she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Sarah didn't know where she was but felt very frustrated in her dream. She also found herself in a forest.**

"**Miss me Sarah?" The dark haired girl turned to see Jareth standing against a tree. He smirked and looked her blue silk night gown over. Her need was intense and pleased him. His mismatched eyes focused on her chest and watched as the woman's nipples hardened just at seeing him.**

"**It seems your body misses me quite a bit." Slowly Jareth walked toward her. Sarah's breath hitched as he came within inches of her. Her heart rate increased in anticipation but was quickly replaced with disappointment as the King passed her by without the slightest touch.**

**Jareth smiled at her disappointment as he passed her by and took a position standing directly behind her. "You miss my touch don't you?" He whispered into her ear staying behind her. "Admit it Sarah. Admit you need my touch and I'll give you what you crave."**

**Gently Jareth took both her arms and raised them over her head and back around his neck. Teasingly he moved his hands down her sides causing her need to rise even more. "You want my touch don't you?" **

**Sarah closed her eyes and tried to remove her hands from his neck. Jareth placed one hand over her clasped hands. "Admit it. You need my touch." He coaxed as he gently rubbed a hand over her lower body just above her intimate place. The king smirked as he felt her legs shift as her need increased.**

"**You want my touch don't you?" He said enticingly.**

"**Yes." She said in desperation.**

**Jareth smiled pleased and kissed the side of her neck as he rubbed a hand over her right breast on the outside of her gown. He was quickly rewarded with a gasp of pleasure. He smiled and releasing her hands he reached down and pulled the zipper down on her gown.**

**Sarah was so caught up in the feelings he was creating in her she didn't even notice when he slipped the spaghetti straps of her and the blue gown dropped to the floor. He rubbed his hands over her breast enjoying the feeling of having his new wife in his arms once again. He played with her nipples and put the palm of his hands over both nipples moving them in a circular motion causing his dark haired beauty to moan.**

**Slowly he moved his hands down from her breasts and along her sides to her hips. "You are so beautiful my Sarah." Gently he slipped his right hand into her panties and down to stroke her most intimate place. Sarah cried out in pleasure as she felt a finger slide inside her. "This is the most beautiful part of your body." He said, rubbing his finger over her clit. Sarah let out another moan.**

**Jareth felt his member harden at her moans. The woman was so under his thrall she couldn't fight him. Pleased he removed his hand from her panties. With a wave of his hand a bed appeared.**

"**I think you need a reminder of how generous I can be." He told her. Sarah whimpered in frustration at the loss of his touch. He smirked seeing her eyes were still closed in pleasure as he turned her around. Gently he pushed her back toward the bed. Her knees made contact and he watched as she didn't even seem to notice as she fell back ward.**

**Slowly he pulled her panties down and then completely off. He stroked gently over her most intimate place and listened to her whimper at his attentions. Finally he leaned down and began to pleasure her with his mouth.**

**Sarah began to moan more and more. She couldn't fight him in this state. The dark haired girl was completely at his mercy.**

"**Mmm." He said, removing his mouth from her. He wiped his mouth and with a wave of his hand his clothes disappeared. Slowly he moved up her body between her legs until his manhood was in line with her lower body. Gently he rubbed himself over her.**

"**You want this don't you?" He encouraged as he moved himself enticingly over her lower lips. Sarah moaned at the contact. "You want it don't you?"**

"**Yes." She moaned. **

"**Say please." He taunted.**

"**Please." She begged.**

"**Gladly." The King of Goblins told her. Unlike the first time he did not simply force himself inside. This time he was gentle as he entered her. He groaned at her tightness. "You feel so good." He told her. It wasn't a lie but she did feel very tight to him. He'd been so angry when he'd taken her the first time he hadn't noticed it was almost painful for him she was so tight.**

**Sarah cried out as he slid deeper inside her. Tears rolled down her eyes and he knew she was feeling pain from his size. "It will get easier darling." He told her as he kissed her tears. "It may take some time to get used to my size but soon there will be no pain."**

**The girl didn't reply but as Jareth moved within her she suddenly let out a moan that was not due to pain.**

"**That's it, allow your body to relax and accept me." He told her.**

"**Sarah….NO!"**

**Jareth looked over and smirked seeing the prince of dreams. Keeping his eyes on the prince he moved so that his dark haired beauty would let out another moan of pleasure.**

"**She's mine Darien." Jareth said, increasing his speed within the girl.**

"**You have…" Hearing both Sarah moan and then Jareth as he released inside the young woman the prince's words died. He was too late. Jareth had consummated.**

"**Thank you Darien. If you hadn't shown up this could be disputed but if you lie everyone will know. Thank you for witnessing our consummation." The King of Goblins said, pleased.**

"**You had no right!" Darien snapped.**

"**I had every right!" Jareth snarled back. "You can stay or go but I'm far from finished with my wife. Stay if you wish, I don't mind an audience." He said and began to move within the dark haired girl once more. He took hold of her left leg and lifted up as he dove deeper inside Sarah. "She really does feel incredible." **

**Jareth looked down at the woman he was fucking and smirked as she began to let out a series of moans once more. "That's it, let yourself enjoy me." He looked over to see a disappointed fae and didn't stop as he continued his thrusts into the woman. It wasn't until the dream prince disappeared that he looked down at the mortal raised woman. "All mine."**

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes to find herself still in her room. "It must have been a dream." It wasn't until she moved however she realized she was sore between her legs. Her eyes widened and she looked down to find her nightgown was in fact still in place. "If it really was just a dream why do I hurt?"

* * *

Jareth laid in his bed a smile firmly on his face. It might have been in a dream but he had used his new wife well. Sarah was very satisfying. He knew she would be confused but it didn't matter. He and Darien both knew the truth. Jareth had consummated his marriage with Sarah. If it hadn't have been witnessed it wouldn't have counted because it took place in the dream realm. Since Darien had showed up it counted.

Sarah and Jareth had in fact had sex. The only difference between the dream realm and being physically next to each other was that Sarah couldn't get pregnant from it. But that didn't bother the king. He had consummated and even Oberon couldn't keep Sarah from him now or it would be an act of war. Jareth had hoped his dark haired beauty would come to him within the dream realm and sure enough she had. He silently rejoiced at having forced the girl to pleasure him with her mouth so often. If he hadn't she might never have sought him out in her dreams.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone I am back from vacation and all and working to get things updated. Sorry I couldn't update sooner.**


	30. Chapter 30 A wife to collect

**Chapter 30**

**(A Wife to Collect)**

Jareth entered his throne room with a smug look on his face. He watched as Talon and Ishaan took another look at the entrance they had found.

"Majesty. You…look pleased," Talon said a bit surprised.

"Of course I am. Oberon has to hand Sarah back over or face a war."

"He doesn't have to since you didn't…" Seeing the king smile Ishaan stopped. "How?"

"She came to me in a dream and Darien witnessed it. Sarah is my wife in every way," Jareth said pleased.

"Excellent," Ormond said appearing in the room. "Shall we go collect your wife?"

"Yes. The dream was nice but…I want more."

"Allow me to accompany you," Ishaan suggested. "He will be going against his own laws if he keeps her now."

"As the mortals would say the more the merrier," Jareth replied. Pleased the group of men disappeared.

"Sarah," Lorelei whispered; her voice full of concern for the girl. "I have to help…my little girl." The UnSeelie Queen might not have proof that Sarah was her daughter but her heart told her Jareth's dark haired obsession was.

Sarah sat in a chair with her arms wrapped around her legs. She didn't fully understand what had happened during the night but a sense of dread told her it wasn't good. Suddenly hearing what sounded like an alarm she was even surer something bad had taken place.

"What is that?"

"Sarah!"

"Lorelei?" The dark haired girl said shocked to see the UnSeelie queen in her room. "How did you get in here? Oberon sealed in until tonight. No one can enter."

"Men can't enter," Lorelei explained. "We have to get you out of here." Sarah went to speak but Lorelei spoke first. "If I had known I'd have never let you fall victim to Jareth. We have to get you out of here before Oberon's guards come for you."

"Why would…"

"Jareth and Ormond are here. They're in the throne room demanding you be returned to Jareth." Sarah looked at her confused. "The dream Sarah. I didn't know your father was alive or that you were my daughter. I didn't know until I saw the dream too."

"You know I'm…"

"I do now. I haven't been a good mother to you I know but…"

"You didn't know," Sarah interrupted.

"Well I do now," The blonde woman said with shame and tears in her eyes. "I'm going to get you out of here and take you somewhere safe. We have to find your father. Come with me?"

The green eyed girl could only smile and nod. Lorelei smiled and taking her hand the two women disappeared.

Jareth walked smugly into Oberon's throne room. "Where's my wife?" He said triumphantly.

"You have not yet…"

"Consummated? Oh yes Queen Helena I most definitely have. Haven't I Prince Darien."

The Prince of Dreams frowned and then nodded. "In her dream." He looked at Oberon. "I was too late."

"You raped her!" Queen Benessa accused.

"A husband cannot rape his wife," Ishaan said knowingly. "Return Queen Sarah to his Majesty or you will have begun a war between the Seelie and UnSeelie."

"Lady Sarah is a member of the Seelie Court and you stole her," Prince Darien sneered.

"Queen Sarah is my wife. She belongs to me. I demand you return her at once!" Jareth said firmly with angry narrowed eyes.

"No," Oberon replied. "You will not be allowed to victimize Lady Sarah and further than you have."

"You have no right to keep my wife from me!" Jareth snarled.

"Why don't you bring Queen Sarah out and ask her if she consented to the marriage," King Ormond suggested. "If she admits consent you must return her."

"He's right," Mellesandra sighed. "Queen Sarah has to be returned by your law if she consented." Looking at the royal guards she said, "Bring her forth."

"Her room is sealed you can't enter until the spell ends which won't be for a few hours yet," The Seelie High King informed the room.

"I don't mind waiting to collect my wife," Jareth said. He walked over to a couch and sat down to wait.

Sarah soon found herself in a room full of pillows with walls covered in drapes. "Where are we?"

"My secret hiding place. Your father made it for me years ago. His magic is untouchable to Ormond so no one can come for you here. No man can enter without permission."

"What do we do now?" Sarah questioned.

"We need to find your father," The blonde woman replied. "Can you remember what your father told you about where he was?"

"Only that he was trapped in an underground dungeon by Ishaan," The green eyes girl replied frustrated. "He was afraid of me finding them and Ishaan finding me there."

"Alright you have to try and contact your father," The blonde woman said. "You have his blood in you so you can contact him. Tell him we're together and…"

"I don't know how to do that!" The dark haired girl said as tears of frustration entered her eyes.

Lorelei pulled Sarah into her arms to comfort her. "I'm here and I'll help guide you. You're our only chance." As she pulled back Sarah noticed her mother had the same tears she had rolling down her cheeks.

"Together?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not going to let anything separate us again," Lorelei vowed. "We'll save you father together."

"What do I do?"

Lorelei smiled at the woman she now knew was her daughter. "Let's sit down."

Oberon sat on his throne less than pleased as he waited for the guards to return with Sarah. He knew there was little chance of keeping the girl from Jareth if she admitted agreeing but hoped a miracle might happen.

"Where's my wife?" Jareth asked seeing the guards walk in without his wife.

"She's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here?" Oberon asked. "The room is sealed. No one can enter."

"Lady Sarah is not inside Sire. We don't know where she is," The guard replied more than a little uncomfortable.

"Find her!" Jareth ordered.

"This is my kingdom not yours and Sarah is not a prisoner," Oberon snapped. "Should she return we'll let her know you are looking for her."

"I'll have my wife back!" Jareth spat hatefully. Angrily he headed out of the throne room with Ormond and Ishaan at his sides. "We have to find her first. She probably got scared and ran the moment the spell ended."

"Where would she go?" Ishaan asked.

"Find the traitors and you'll probably find her," Jareth said knowingly. "I'll kill them for this!"

"Concentrate Sarah. Focus on your father's face…"

**Author's Note: Okay I don't have a good excuse for not updating this sooner. I did have to think a bit longer about where I wanted this chapter to go but in all honesty I got a bit preoccupied with a couple stories I'm writing on . Housefly and some of the others know I'm guilty. I won't even attempt to deny it. Chased by the Gods and Water Goddess have taken center stage to my writing. It's not that I was ignoring this story it's just I've had so many ideas flying through my head over my Greek god stories I had a hard time writing anything else. *Hangs head* I promise to do better and return to writing my Labyrinth tales. I have already started writing the next chapters for this one and Journey of two Queens. Journey fans the goblins are about to create some more havoc =o) See you next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31 Never Let You Go

**Chapter 31**

**(Never Let You Go)**

The Goblin King stormed out of Oberon's throne room and entered the courtyard outside. If it wasn't for the surprise on Oberon's face at Sarah's disappearance he'd have said he'd hidden her but Oberon was clearly caught off guard by the woman's disappearance. "Where did you go?"

"You are bonded with her now Jareth," Ormond reminded him. "You only have to focus." A smile crossed Jareth's face as he remembered that mated fae can always find each other.

"No Majesty he cannot." All eyes fell on Ishaan. "His Majesties marriage is recognized by Fae law but until they consummate outside the dream realm he is not fully bonded to Queen Sarah," The teacher said knowingly.

Jareth let out an almost growl as he realized the red haired man was right. "So how do we find her? She could be anywhere and I highly doubt she went running back to my kingdom."

"As you suggested let us find the traitors," Ishaan suggested.

"That may be easier said than done. We can't freely explore the Seelie Kingdoms," Ormond said annoyed.

"Perhaps not freely but we can use the tunnels," Jareth said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Let's return to my kingdom." No one argued and they left Oberon's lands.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Oberon asked confused as he entered the room he'd had Sarah in. He looked around the room to see nothing was knocked over leaving it unlikely anyone had kidnapped her. "How did she…" Feeling a breeze he stopped and looked toward the open glass balcony doors. 'She went out the balcony. Why she was safe here.' The Seelie High King thought to himself.

Gracefully he walked over to the now open doors and peered outside. There was no trace of Sarah or where she might have gone anywhere. The king turned back to look inside and the faint scent of Vanilla and Strawberries entered his nose.

'Lorelei,' Oberon realized recognizing the scent he hadn't smelled in many years. As the truth of who was with Sarah dawned on him so did the manner in how they must be together. Lorelei hadn't worn the scent of Vanilla and strawberries since Ormond had taken her. Oberon suddenly had a dilemma. Somehow Lorelei had broken the hold Ormond had on her even if Ormond didn't know it yet. It was also very likely the woman knew the truth about Sarah. It was also very likely if Ormond discovered Lorelei was helping Sarah that Lorelei would become in danger and need his help as well. Against his wishes he just might have to fess up what he knew to save the two women.

"Spread out and search for Sarah. She could be anywhere. Leave no stone unturned!" The King of the Fae ordered. He waited until everyone left the room before heading toward the open glass doors. "Time to visit Whispering Pines." With a wave of his hand he was off to the Kingdom Sarah had been born in.

* * *

Sarah got up and paced the room in open frustration. The dark haired girl had been trying to contact her father for hours with no luck. "Why can't I do this?" She shouted frustrated.

"Calm down Sarah. You're just having a hard time relaxing. When you saw your father before it was in your dreams right?" Lorelei said reminding her. Sarah nodded. "You're never more relaxed then when asleep. We'll take a break and try again. It's okay Sarah. You'll get it," Lorelei said encouragingly to her daughter before giving the frustrated girl a warm hug.

"Thanks mom," Sarah said hugging the blonde woman back. "Strange."

"Calling me mom?"

"No," Sarah said shaking her head as the two women sat down on a sofa. "It feels right to call you mom. It never felt right when I called my mo…Lyndalynn, mom. How could she take me from you and my father like that?" She asked feeling sad.

"When people are desperate they do things they often wouldn't normally," She replied.

"Mom, I have a question," Sarah said as a thought came to her. Looking at her mother and knowing she had her attention she said, "If my father is alive doesn't that make your marriage to Ormond null and void?"

Lorelei blinked as realization dawned on her. "If Ormond finds out…"

"Ishaan is planning on taking over the underground," Sarah said remembering her father's warning. "Father says he's planning to use Oberon and Ormond to do it." She watched as her mother rose to her feet as fear seemed to grip the woman. "Mom?" She said watching her. When Lorelei didn't answer she said, "Why do you suddenly seem really scared?"

"Ormond used to make me wear a necklace he'd created so he could always find me," Lorelei said turning to face the concerned girl. "There have been a few times when Ormond didn't find me after he removed the necklace but I thought nothing of it."

"Why is this important?" Sarah asked rising to her feet.

"It means I'm still bonded to your father. If Ormond finds out…"

"Shit!" Sarah swore.

"Sarah Elizabeth!" Lorelei scolded.

"Sorry," Sarah apologized.

"Forget it you aren't actually wrong," The blonde woman said and looked down at the floor. "I have no interest in being Ormond's prisoner."

"Wait if your still bonded to my father can't you find him?" Sarah asked. She watched as Lorelei's head shot up. "You're definitely more skilled at this than I am."

"Alright, I'll try." Lorelei walked back to the couch and closed her eyes. She began to allow her thoughts to wonder toward the man she'd loved and married so long ago.

* * *

Eliseo sat in silence as his thoughts became occupied by how Ishaan might be planning to take over the Underground.

**Eliseo**

"Lorelei," Eliseo said hearing the woman's summons.

"Lorelei?" Prince Tenaris questioned.

"She's contacting me." Eliseo closed his eyes and focused on thoughts of the woman that had been taken from him. **Lorelei. **A smile crossed the beaten king's face as he felt her excitement at reaching him.

**Where are you?**

**Forget me. You must resist Ormond and save Sarah. She's alive Lorelei.**

**I know.** Came the sound of his wife's voice.** Sarah is with me. We're going to help you. Where are you? Where did that bastard Ishaan take you?**

**I don't know.** Eliseo admitted. **It was dark.**

**Is there anything you can remember? I know it was a long time ago and….Oh Eliseo I am so sorry.**

**Lorelei stop. It isn't your fault. **Eliseo told the distraught woman. Let me think. Slowly he opened his eyes to look at Tenaris. "Lorelei and Sarah are together and trying to find us. They need clues as to where we are. Besides that we're underground."

"I remember woods and the sound of water," Tenaris said thinking back as best as he could from the night of their capture.

**We're underground. Tenaris remembers the sounds of water and us being in the woods.** Eliseo told his wife. **I remember the sound of clucking, an owl and….the smell of dirt. **When a few moments of silence passed he inquired if she was still there. **Lorelei?**

**I think I know where you might be. At least what area you're in. Hold tight we're coming.**

**When I finally get my arms around you again I am never going to let you go.** Eliseo told his queen. **You or our Daughter. **

**Together we'll stop Ishaan. See you soon.**

Eliseo opened his eyes and looked at his imprisoned companion. "She thinks she knows where we are. They're on their way."

"Thank the Gods," The prince replied. Finally they would be set free.

Lorelei opened her eyes with tears streaming down her face. "I hope you're ready for another adventure."

"You know where he is," Sarah said as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Maybe not exactly but the area. We can do this," The queen said rising to her feet.

"Yes we can," Sarah said rising to her feet. "Let's go save the king."

"Sure you're ready for another adventure?" Lorelei asked.

"I'm ready for this one," Sarah said as strength began to radiate off her.

"We won't have any protection once we leave this protected place," Lorelei warned.

"I'm ready," Sarah said full of conviction. "Time to find my father and put an end to Ishaan's plans for the underground."

"Time to fight back," Lorelei agreed. Sarah nodded and hand in hand the two women left their safe haven on a mission to restore their family and save the underground.

**Author's Note: Yeah I got this rewritten sooner than I thought. I have posted the reason for the lack of updates in my profile. It will take forever to explain where the updates have been individually so I posted it there. Things should be far more consistent now. I still can't believe I accidentally erased this the first time! Oh well. Thank you for your patience! Thanks to all who Review, Add this story to Favs and Alerts and of course for Reading!**


	32. Chapter 32 Realizations at Hand

**Chapter 32**

**(Realizations at Hand)**

Oberon stood looking at the overgrown weeds that surrounded the castle and kingdom. A sense of uneasiness and guilt rushed over him. When the royal family had all died or been taken he'd cast a spell, putting the kingdom to sleep. Even the kingdoms subjects slept within the enchantment.

Silently the king stood there. He thought of Lorelei and the pain the woman had been in when his brother had snatched her. She'd so caught up in grief and the loss of her child she hadn't noticed Ormond until it was too late. His thoughts shifted to Ormond and Jareth at his castle moments ago.

"It's a shame…." Oberon became silent as he suddenly realized Ormond had never sensed Lorelei's presence. "That isn't….Eliseo." Suddenly the Seelie King understood. The only way Ormond could not have known Lorelei was there was if they had never been truly bonded. The only way that could be possible was if Eliseo still lived.

Instantly Oberon ended the spell and willed himself to the kingdoms throne room. He needed to find the captain of Eliseo's guards. Those within the kingdom thought the king had only recently died; there memories were fresh. If he was quick enough they just might be able to save the two women and Eliseo.

* * *

Lorelei kept a calm face on but she felt anything but. The realization of what Sarah had said about her marriage to Ormond scared her. Jareth had been cruel to Sarah but Ormond could be far worse. If he figured out that Eliseo was alive and reached him first he'd probably kill him.

"Mom?" Sarah said noticing an intent look on her mother's face. "Mom?" She said again.

"Hmm?" The blonde woman replied. "What?"

"What are you thinking about?" Sarah asked. "You were deep in thought."

Lorelei stopped and looked at her dark haired daughter. "Sarah…Ormond didn't take your father."

"Yeah we know Ishaan did," Sarah said not seeing the point.

"If he figures out that your father is alive…"

"We have to find him. Before Ishaan has a chance to separate from Ormond or…"

"If he separates from Ormond….Ishaan could cover his tracks!" Lorelei said realizing how much danger Eliseo would be in.

"Shit!" Sarah said. "There would be no way to prove he's responsible and…." Instinctively both women picked up there dresses and started to run through the forest.

It took effort for Lorelei to not use her magic she wanted to reach Eliseo quickly but it was too risky that they'd be caught. If Ormond caught them first Ishaan would easily be able to cover his tracks. IT was unlikely Ormond or Jareth would listen to either of them about Ishaan or his plans. There was no guarantee they'd care even if they did.

* * *

Jareth entered his throne room accompanied by Ormond and Ishaan. "Talon."

"Sire. Where is…"

"Sarah is missing. I need you to get men together. We'll use the tunnels to hide ourselves but I want her found now!" Jareth said angrily.

"Where is Lorelei?" Ormond questioned.

"I haven't seen her since before you left. I assumed she followed after you," Talon said confused by the queen's lack of presence.

"No matter." Ormond quickly focused to find his wife through the bond. Ishaan internally cursed knowing it wouldn't work. Ormond's forehead scrunched. "I can't feel her."

"What do you mean you can't feel her?" Jareth asked. "You're bonded to her."

"That's only possible if Eliseo was alive and he's dead," Talon said knowingly. "Perhaps she is searching for Sarah that has affected your ability to find her."

Ormond frowned. Talon had never been bonded to a woman so did not fully understand. "Eliseo's body was never actually found."

"I thought you told Lorelei…"

"I told her Jareth but no I never saw his body!" Ormond snapped angrily walking a few steps away. "Damn it!"

"Are you telling me there's a chance Eliseo is alive?" Jareth said shocked. "That would make your marriage to Lorelei"

"Void," The UnSeelie king said less than pleased.

"If he's alive than where is he?" Talon asked. "He has to be trapped somewhere or something. He would never have allowed you to claim Lorelei. Oberon would have used this to declare full out war."

"That is a very good…" Ormond turned around to see Ishaan was not there. "Where is Ishaan?" The other men looked and noticed the immortal human was no longer there as well.

* * *

Ishaan cursed as he quickly left the castle to make his way toward his prisoners. He had thought to use them to force some of the Seelie into submission but he didn't want to chance Ormond finding out he had Eliseo. If Ormond found out there was no telling what he'd do to him? The mortal man knew he couldn't suddenly say he'd taken Eliseo prisoner for him; Ormond wasn't stupid. The UnSeelie King was arrogant and vain, yes, but not stupid.

* * *

Sarah stopped running tired. "Why can't you just transport us there?" Sarah asked tiredly.

"It could alert others to our presence. I'm technically UnSeelie right now. We…I shouldn't be here," Lorelei admitted.

"You're marriage is void though."

"You know that and I know that but no one else does," She reminded the human raised girl.

"Are you telling me if we can't prove he's alive…"

"They'll give me to Ormond even if I don't want to go. I can't prove there is no bond between Ormond and I. By Oberon's own law he'll have to let his brother have me again."

"You guys have some really fucked up rules you know that?"Sarah declared. Lorelei nodded and gave a shrug. "I'm glad it was just a dream."

"What was just a dream?" Lorelei asked stopping Sarah as the girl went to take a step forward. Sarah suddenly looked uncomfortable and turned red. "No. Sarah…Jareth consummated the marriage with you last night. By Fae law he is your husband."

"I didn't want to marry him!" Sarah shouted angrily before starting to walk forward angrily.

"No but you consented," Lorelei said grabbing the young woman's arm and stopping her. "I know you don't want to hear this but it's the truth. Jareth is your husband and the marriage is consummate….wait."

Sarah looked at her. "What? What are you thinking?"

"You're marriage is consummated Sarah but you aren't bonded to him yet," Lorelei said as she began to think.

"What? Mom I'm in the dark over here. A clue please?" Sarah said becoming frustrated as she watched the queen pace and have a silent conversation with herself. "Hello?" Sarah called out frustrated.

"Sarah if we can get your father and get out of the underground you could be safe," Lorelei said knowingly. He can't track you. Ormond can't track me. We'd have to live like mortals but….we could. You've lived there."

"You're serious," Sarah said watching her with a less than optimistic expression. "Mom..."

"He can claim you here Sarah but not there."

"What…"

"As you put it we have some less than perfect rules here." Sarah just looked at her mother and shook her head at the woman's choice of words.

"Let's just find Dad and take it from there."

"Agreed."

**Author's Note****: Okay so hopefully you will all forgive me. I moved to another state and do I really need to go into how much of a pain in the you know what it is to move? Then of course I had the wonderful experience of my hard drive failing. Not crashing but failing. Needless to say I lost some work. Also after having issues on fictionpress right before I moved I was so frustrated I couldn't focus. Anyway I am going to be doing some tweaking of past chapters and all but wanted to get this up. Those of you that had been following my non fanfiction stories can find them on . Chased by the Gods, Water Goddess, Visionary, Shalace, and Light in the Darkness can be found there. Thank you to all who review, add to favs and alerts and of course for reading. ****Warning on Next Chapter. Lorelei and Ormond flash from the past.**


End file.
